Best Friends
by LunettaChan
Summary: Ino meets and falls in love with the leader of Bigbang.  Is her love true?  Don't own anything in this fic.  This is the disclaimer.  On a temporary halt, until my dad fixes his comp.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room listening to one of my favorute cd's. I sat up as "Heartbreaker" by G-Dragon came on. I grinned and blasted the volume up as loud as it would go. My elder brother came in my room. He motioned for me to take my headphones off. I paused my cd reluctantly and looked back at him.

"What do you need, Dei-Dei?" I asked as he sat at my computer desk.

"I got your tickets to that Bigbang concert you wished you could go to." He said as he smiled. I jumped and hugged him.

"That's not all. I also got a backstage pass for each of your friends and you." He pulled out a manilla envolope. I shrieked and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" I said huggiong him tighter. I felt him chuckle silently. I released him. He stroked my platinum blond hair. It was in the same style as his haystack yellow hair.

"How did you grow up so fast?" He murmured. I sighed. I missed our parents. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled.

" You need to change. Breakfast in ten, Imouto-chan." My brother said and he left the room. I looked down. I was still in my pyjamas. They were cute. Little panda's were crawling over it and it had the words "cute but dangrous" written all over. I changed into a black t-shirt that says: "I sing and dance. Need I do more?" I also put on a pair of darkwash cut-offs. I slip on my black converse and left my room. I went downstairs to the kitchen. Deidara was making breakfast.

"MMM. Smells god Dei-Dei." I said, sniffing like my puppy, Bankotsu. I snatched a piece of taost, ran a brush through my hair and put it in its usual ponytai. I walked out the doorand turned east, in the direction of the park. I started singing Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert.

"County road 233, under my feet. Nothin on this wide rock but little ol' me. I got 2 hourss til, he makes bail. And if I'm right we're headin straight for hell. I'm going home gunna load my shotgun, wait by the door and lit a cigarette. He wants a fight well now he's got one. He ain't seen me crazy yet. Slapped my face and shook me like a rag doll. Don't that sound like real man? I'm gunna show him what a little girl's made of. Gunpowder and lead. Well it's half past 10. Another 6 pack in. I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind. He pulls in the drive gravel fli-ies. He don't know what's waitin here this time. Hey I'm going home gunna load my shotgun, wait by the door and light a cigarette. He want a fight well now he's got one. He ain't seen me crazy yet. Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll. Don't that sound like a real man? I'm gunna show him what a little girl's made of. Gunpowder and lead. Well his fist is big but my gun's bigger. He'll find out when I pull the trigger! I'm going home gunna load my shotgun. Wait by the door and light a cigarette. He wants a fight, well now he's got one. He ain't seen me crazy yet. Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll. Don't that sound like real man? I'm gunna show him what a little girl's made of gunpowder and gunpowder and lead. Gunpowder and lead. Yaya." I sang without pausing once for shortness of breath. I bumped into someone and fell flat on my back. I groaned and opened my eyes. I suddenly wished I hadn't. The person I bumped into looked down at me with pools of dark chocolate. I had bumped into G-dragon, leader of the band Bigbang. I struggled to my feet, ignoring the hand he stuck out to help my up.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where i was going. It's my fault." I said politely. I didn't stutter once.

"It's not your fault at all. Please, allow me to buy you a drink." He offered. I smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to See my friends at the park. I would love to though." I said, totally truthful at the last sentence.

He smiled a gorgeous smile. I swear it was contagious as I smiled as well.

"Shame really. You have such a lovely voice, and face." He said. " Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kwon Ji Yong. Otherwise known as G-Dragon. Who are you?"

I blushed. He sounded so intrigued and curious. I smiled once I felt my face cool.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. I know who you are and what you do. Don't worry. I won't shriek your name out loud for everyone to hear." I assured, as a look of horror crossed his face. He relaxed.

"Well I must go. I'm sorry." I said, looking into his dark brown eyes. He smiled.

"Another time then?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, smiling brightly.

"Tomorrow perhaps?" He suggested, a look of hope crossed his face.

"Noon?" I asked, blushing at the fact that i might go oon a date with an iternational superstar.

"Whenever you deem possible. Here's my number." He said pulling out a pen and writing it down in a small notebook he kept in his pocket.

"Waiting for an inspiration?" I knew this was the truth and he confirmed my idea with a nod. "Here's mine." I took the pen adn wrote my name and number on his notepad. I also wrote a little note.

_It you just wanna talk, just call. Ino._

Was what I wrote. I winked and left with a soft goodbye. I started towards the park where my best friends were at, smiling the whole way.

* * *

So I haven't updated my other story and thought I should do another story as well. Please don't be mean. I did my best at the middle of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I made it to the park. My friends were waiting for me at our usual meeting place. Under the big oak tree in the middle of the park. I walked up to them.

"Hey, girls." I said when I made it to the tree and sat in the shade of its many large branches. To my left sat Sabaku No Temari, her hair is blond, like mine. To Temari's left sat Tenten. She was the sister of Sasuke Uchiha. We have nothing to do with her brother, Temari's brother or Noctula's brother. In the middle of the circle was Hinata. She was laying on her back, face red, eyes closed, and grinning crazily.

"Did she meet a boy that she liked?" I asked, looking a Noctula. Noctula Uzumaki, sister of Naruto Uzumaki. Her brother, Temari's brother, Tenten's brother, Hinata's cousin, and my childhood male friends hated us for no reason. We were just six young girls that had met and started geting along. We were all within age range of each other. Temari was the oldest. She's 15 and is our manager of sorts. My friends and I have a small group that we still need a name for. We met each week at the big oak tree to see if we could come up with a name that everyone liked.

"You know who Seung Ri is?" Noctula asked, looking directly at me. I nodded. Of course I knew who he was. I was a major fan of Bigbang.

"Why ask me that? You already know the answer." I said, giggling to myself. Noctula smiled and shook her head.

"True. That was quite stupid of me." Noctula admitted with a wry smile. Noctula is our leader. She is 13 and stronger than she looks. She is thin and flexable. I'm Noctula's bestest friend ever. We are both 13 and have known each other forever. Ever since 3rd grade, when she ran to my house crying that her brother was taken, we were hardly able to be sperated. She was there when my parents died and was there when i got my heart broken by Gaara.

"She met Seung Ri of the band Bigbang?" Temari said, looking directly at Noctula. Noctula nodded once. I smiled and laughed.

"She met a member too?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Who'd you meet, Ino?" Noctula asked, smirking. She probably knew who I met but I told them anyway.

"G-Dragon. He asked if I could have a drink with him." I blushed as Sakura gasped.

"He asked you on a date?" Sakura asked incredulously. My face grew darker when she said the word 'date'.

"Well he didn't say date. He asked me for my number because I said I had to meet you guys here and he gave me his and I gave him mine and-"I said but Noctula cut me off.

"No-no, you are rambling again." She grinned and giggled a little bit.

"My bad." Was all I said. Sakura and Tenten looked at each other and smiled. Sakura has bubblegum pink and hair and yes it is as natural as and acorn growing on and oak tree. She also has Sea green eyes and a bright smile. Tenten has bark brown hair with gorgeous kohl eyes.

"What are you two planning?" I asked warily, looking at Sakura and Tenten. They grinned again and this time the had a playful glint in their eyes. Uh-oh. I knew that look.

"No way! Not a chance, Sakura, Tenten. I will not call him and arrange a date just to please you two." I screeched, jumping up and backing away slowly. They hopped up and started to come after me. I turned and booked it.

"ENOUGH!" Noctula yelled. We froze and turned around to face her. Noctula walked over to me and dragged me to sit near her.

"Sit." Was all she said and we sat. Just like that. I heard someone laughing behind us. I turned and met dark chocolate eyes. Why now?

* * *

Oooooooooh cliffy. haha sorry guys. I just had to. The idea for this story was given to me by DaaNi-ChAn. and thanks to x-GaaIno-x-For-x-Life-x for the review. Glad you like the story. I don't own anything in the story but Noctula so far.


	3. Chapter 3

My blue eyes met dark chocolate and I cursed. G-D smiled at me.

"Hello, Ino." Was his greeting. I blushed at his addressed to me. Sakura looked behind me at someone I couldn't see.

"Let me guess, you brought friends?" I asked, looking up at his gorgeous dark chocolate eyes. He smiled his brilliant smile and nodded once.

"Perfect." I heard Noctula growl. I giggled.

"Don't be a pessimist, Noctula. Doesn't work with you." I smirked at her scowl. "You'll ruin your pretty face, chickel. Don't do that."

Noctula stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. I got up and went over to G-D.

"Would you like to join us boys?" I said, motioning to my circle of friends. I heard Sakura giggle and Tenten sigh.

"Well, Iguess. We got time to kill." G-D said after receiving a nod from the boys around him.

"Noctula, are they allowed to join us?" I turned to my best friend and leader of our little gang.

"They got time to kill with us so why not?" Noctula smiled at the end. Sakura looked at her like she was crazy.

"You can't be serious." Tenten said, looking at her as well.

"Do you doubt my decision?" Noctula fixed her with a glare and Tenten immediately backed down but Sakura was persistant.

"No. They are not to sit with us, No-no." Sakurasaid, glaring at me.

"It's up to Noctula, Sakura. Not you." I seethed, crossing my arms over my chest. "They have been invited by a member of the group formally. If the leader says, they may join. Noctulahas given confirmation. They can sit with us." I recited off the top of my head. Hey, I may be blond but I knew what I was talking about. Sakura backed down and i gestured for them to sit.

"So what are you guys doing here?" G-D asked, trying -successfully- to break the ice. Noctula nodded at me allowing that question to be answered.

"What we do every week. Try to come up with a name that works for all of us." I explained truthfully, looking at his dark chocolate eyes.

"Why?" The one that was called Daesung asked. Noctula spoke up.

"We sing together but we have yet to find a name that pleases us all." Noctula explained and Daesung nodded.

"How many names have you gone through?" Seung Riasked, looking from me to Noctula. Hinata woke up and smiled at our little group.

"Morning, sunshine." I smiled. I loved Hinata. She was always easy to talk to.

"How long was I out?" She asked, looking at our new additions to the circle.

"A good hour or so." Noctulasaid, shruggingher shoulders. "You made it here, mumbled somethingabout meeting a nice, shy boy and fainted."

Hinata flamed and looked down. I smiled.

"Lift your head. Emotion shows that we are human, Hina. No need to be embarrassed." Noctula and I said in unison. We looked at each other and grinned. I heard Temari groan and Sakura cough.

"Got a comment, Temi?" I asked looking at Noctula's older sister. She nodded and Noctula motioned for her to speak.

"Are you sure we should be speaking of this to those that will judge the contest, Ino, little sister?" TEamri asked. I gasped. That had totally slipped my mind.

"Knew I forgot something. Iswear, that totally slipped my mind, Noctula." I said looking at my best friend. Noctula smiled and shook her head slightly.

"No harm done, sister. We have no reson to think they would choose us just because we just met. We just have to perform and hope for the best." Noctulasaid and she looked at G-D. "We have been doing this since word first arrived about a summer talent show and the chance to show what we are gifted with."

"Noctula, you are rambling, chick." I chided.

"Shut up, No-no-chan." Noctula growled.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her and gigled instead. Noctulagiggled as well and soon the girls were all giggling.

"Awwww, I missed you so much, sis." I said, hugging Noctula closely.

"Why did you have to go that far?" Noctulaasked, pullingback and looking at me. "Why South Korea? Why there of all the places?"

"I had a golden opportunity and it slipped past my fingers. So this is our golden opportunity. My last chance to do somethign big." I told her, looking at her steel blue eyes. She had confusion and fear in her eyes.

"I do not understand, sister. I don't think anyone understands you, Ino." Noctula said pulling back and returning to her position from earlier. I sighed and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned in that direction and saw G-D smile at me. He removed the hand after a few more seconds and Then I turned and looked at my best friends.

"My sisters, I have been chosen to become a singer for America. They found me in Seoul. I was tracked relentlessly. I found salvation in the contest and entered. I had no idea I would end up being judged by the one person I didn't want to meet. G-Dragon, leader of the band Bigbang. I had no intention of becoming the best. I jut wanted to see if I could impact that man just enough so I could get away again. No, Noctula. He was not my tracker." I said, answering the unspoken question in her eyes. I looked at my circle of friends. "I got back five days ago. I didn't call you the first two days. I knew you would expect me to come back later. I got here and got news of a talent show i could do. If I make it big here, I never have to leave Japan. That's that problem. Now that G-Dragon knows about my problem I feel compelled to pull out of the competition."

I heard five "No's" an audible thud, and a scream of outrage.

Sakura was up on her feet screeching at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" She shrieked at me and I covered my ears.

"ENOUGH!" Noctula roared and we all became quiet once more.

"What do you mean by this, Ino?" Noctula asked, once peace had returned to our group.

"What I just said. I need to talk to Deidara. I'll talk to you guys later. Ja Ne." With that, I stood and walked away, in the direction of my home.

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Give me a hint!


	4. Chapter 4

I walked home, not looking back. I heard someone running behind me. Noctula, most likely.

"No-no, wait." Noctula called. I stopped and allowed her to catch up with me. She smiled and we set off at a slow walk towards my house. I didn't say anything and neither did Noctula. We smiled at the comfortable silence. Silence was easy to get with Noctula. She thinks more than she acts. She also listens for the entire story before making conclusions. That was why we got along so well.

"Ino, you need to listen to me when we get to your house, okay?" Noctula asked me lookign at me. I nodded and for once didn't allow myself to smile. We got to my house and my phone rang. My ringtone was "Heartbreaker". I answered the phone hesitantly.

"Hello?" I asked into the phoen.

"Hey, Ino." Came the incredibly sexy voice of G-Dragon.

"Hey, G-D." My voice caught in my throat. "Why did you call me?"

"Just to ask a simple question. Why did you not want to see me?" G-D sounded confused over the phone and I could picture his face scruched up in confusion.

"I was scared. I was nervous. Why should a superstar known around the world come to and event like that?" I asked, glaring at Noctula, who was grinning.

"A question worth answering." G-D said, apparently smiling.

"Then answer it." I told him.

"All in time, my dear." Was the only reply I got. I clicked call end and walked in the house wth Noctula walking right behind me to my right a little.

"G-Dragon?" Was all she asked and I nodded once. She sighed and hugged me. We went to my room and sat on the queen size bed of mine. We both got really comfortable I guess because next thing I know it was lunch time.

"Deidara is making grilled cheese with tomato soup to go with it. Let's go downstairs." Noctula suggested. We walked down the stairs and into the front room. I immediately wanted to turn around and head back to my room. Noctula gripped my shoulder as I turned and she turned me right back around.

"You need to confront it. Do it now." Was all she told and she walked over to talk to Daesung. _Traitor_. I sighed and walked into the front room more. Sakura noticed me and dragged me over to where she was talking to G-D and TOP. I sighed. G-D smiled charmingly at me and I left to get a drink. I figured he would follow me. Turns Seung Ri followed me instead.

"You don't want to be here." Was all he said. I nodded and he sighed.

"Neither do you apparently." I stated in a monotone. He smirked.

"Observant. Nice." He was sarcastic so I decided to have some fun.

"I know right?" He laughed a short laugh and I got my drink and head back to the front.

"Time to face my music." I mumbled. Seung Ri. _Guess he heard that._ Figures.

"Karaoke?" Noctula asked when we got in the room. I couldn't resist. I pulled out a CD I loved listening to.

"Put that in and go to track 21." I told her and she did exactly that. Gunpowder and Lead started and I got a few seconds of sweet serenity.

_County road 233, under my feet. _

_Nothin on this wide rock but little ol' me. _

_I got 2 hourss til, he makes bail. _

_And if I'm right we're headin straight for hell. _

_I'm going home gunna load my shotgun, _

_wait by the door and lit a cigarette. _

_He wants a fight well now he's got one. _

_He ain't seen me crazy yet. _

_Slapped my face and shook me like a rag doll. _

_Don't that sound like real man? _

_I'm gunna show him what a little girl's made of. _

_Gunpowder and lead. _

_Well it's half past 10._

_Another 6 pack in. _

_I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind. _

_He pulls in the drive gravel fli-ies. _

_He don't know what's waitin here this time. _

_Hey I'm going home gunna load my shotgun, _

_wait by the door and light a cigarette. _

_He want a fight well now he's got one. _

_He ain't seen me crazy yet. _

_Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll. _

_Don't that sound like a real man? _

_I'm gunna show him what a litlle girl's made of. _

_Gunpowder and lead. _

_Well his fist is big but my gun's bigger. _

_He'll find out when I pull the trigger! _

_I'm going home gunna load my shotgun. _

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette. _

_He wants a fight, well now he's got one. _

_He ain't seen me crazy yet. _

_Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll. _

_Don't that sound like real man? _

_I'm gunna show him what a little girl's made of. _

_Gunpowder and gunpowder and lead. _

_Gunpowder and le-eyaaa._

I opened my eyes to see a shocked group of boys and my best friends dancing to the next song. Noctula walked to the machine and pressed pause.

"That's five bucks, Sakura. Pay up." Noctula told her and Sakura grumbled and placed a five in Noctula's waiting hand. She pocketed the five and walked up on stange. She snapped her fingers and the guys snapped out of it.

"That's just Ino. All of us sing together most times." Noctula said. She nodded to me and I instintly knew what song she meant.

_Seems like it was yesterday,_

_When I saw your face._

_You told me how proud you were._

_But I walked away._

_If I knew what i know today._

_Ooh-ooh._

_I would hold you in my arms,_

_I would tak the pain away._

_Thank you fro all you've done, _

_F__orgive all your mistakes._

_There's nothign I wouldn't do-oo_

_To hear you voice again._

_Sometimes I wanna call you,_

_But I know you won't be there._

_Oh-oo I'm sorry for,_

_Blaming you. _

_For everything I just couldn't do._

_And I've hurt my self by hurting you._

_Some days I feel broke inside,_

_But I won't admit._

_Somtimes I just wanna hide,_

_Cuz it's you I miss._

_And it's so hard to say goodbye,_

_When it comes to this._

_Ooh-ooh yeah_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do-o_

_To have just one more chance._

_To look into your eyes,_

_And see you looking back._

_Whoa I'm sorry for,_

_Blaming you._

_For everything, I just couldn't do-o._

_And I've hurt myself,_

_O-oh-oh._

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that i missedyou,_

_Since you been away._

_O-oh It's dangerous._

_And so out of line,_

_To try and turn back_

_Ti-ime._

_I'm sorry for,_

_Blaming you._

_For everything I just couldn't do-o._

_And I've hurt myself,_

_By hurting you._

The room was silent and still.

I watched as Noctula let the mic go and drop to ground. Itachi, Sasori and I ran onstage and held her as she cried. She cried hard for a few minutes and finally stopped.

"I'm sorry, Ino." Noctula whispered. I hugged her and helped her offstage. Daesung was waitign for us. He helped me set Noctula in a Chair. Seung Ri appeared with a glass of water and he gave the glass to Noctula.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for crying." Noctula apoligized once again.

"Don't be, sis." Temari said appearing suddenly. "That song brings back painful and strong memories for us all. You got a lot of guts to sing that for a famous group of singers."

"It was so sad and beautiful." Desung whispered. Noctula looked up at him. "Wow. You just literally blew my mind."

Noctula hiccuped and we all laughed. G-Dragon and TOP came over.

"You have one hell of a voice." TOP Told her. Noctula smiled sadly.

"I have sang songs of heartbreak and sorrow for so long now I don't need to think about it anymore." Noctula admitted. G-Dragon just looked at her,smiling.

"Her mom died a long time ago. Tha song was played at her funeral." Hinata told everyone. Daesung sucked in a sharp breath.

"She does have a lot of guts to sing that song then." Seung Ri said after the deafening silence died down. I turned to the girls.

"Alright. Who's next?" I asked.

* * *

Well, there is chapter four. I'm a little low on ideas so this is just a filler.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, who's next?" I asked turning to the girls. Hinata stepped forward.

"My turn." Was all she said. Noctula stood and walked over to the machine.

"Track 7, Noctula." Hinata told her and walked on turned it to that track number. My eyes widened.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_  
_I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect_  
_Please don't go away_  
_I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it_  
_Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_  
_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_  
_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_  
_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_  
_I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect_  
_Please don't go away_  
_I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it_  
_Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_  
_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_  
_This innocence is brilliant_  
_Makes you wanna cry_  
_This innocence is brilliance_  
_Please don't go away_  
_Cause I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it_  
_Don't you let it pass you by_

The room was eeriely silent.

"Noctula is the best of us. Don't you ever let her tell you different. And dammit you better believe us when we say that, Noctula." Hinata said, as she replaced the mic.

"Oh Hina." Noctula ran and gave her a hug. Noctula let tears run silently down her face as she hugged Hinata.

"You have no idea how much Hinata just did. None of you do." Temari told the boys.

"Why?" Daesung asked, looking at Temari.

"Noctula never liked attention. Hinata was under-confident for years. Hinata going up there, doing that song, and saying that actually was a message to Noctula. If I can put up with this, you suffer the same." Sakura ellaborated.

Daesung nodded. He smiled as if he understood how she felt. Maybe he did. Maybe not.

"My turn." Temari said, getting up and pulling a CD out of the rack over near the karaoke machine. She put the cd in and ran onto the stage. Piano music filled the room and soon Temari started singing.

_Playground school bell rings again,_  
_Rain clouds come to play again,_  
_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_  
_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,_  
_Hello..._

_If I smile and don't believe,_  
_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream,_  
_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken,_  
_Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide,_  
_I don´t cry..._

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,_  
_Hello, I'm still here,_  
_All that's left of yesterday..._

Theboys all stared at Temari and Noctula walked over to us.

"My sister taught me everything." Noctula said sitting down next to Daesung. "Temari is closer to an older sister than any girl in this room. Maybe it's beacuse she has two younger brothers."

"That's probably right, Noctula." Tenten said, grining from ear to ear.

"Sakura's turn." Noctula said. "The regular song?"

"Yeah." Sakura said. walking up the stairs.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way _  
_The street looks when it's just rained_  
_Theres a glow off the pavement _  
_Walk me to the car _  
_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there _  
_In the middle of the parking lot _  
_Yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road _  
_I wonder if you know _  
_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now _  
_But you're just so cool _  
_Run your hands through your hair _  
_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this _  
_You take my hand and drag me head first _  
_Fearless _  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance _  
_In a storm in my best dress _  
_Fearless_

_So baby drive slow_  
_Til we run out of road in this one horse town _  
_I wanna stay right here in this passengers seat _  
_You put your eyes on me _  
_In this moment now capture every memory_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this _  
_You take my hand and drag me head first _  
_Fearless _  
_And I don't know why but with you Id dance _  
_In a storm in my best dress _  
_Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway _  
_my hands shake _  
_I'm not usually this way but_  
_You pull me in & Im a little more brave_  
_Its the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin, its fearless._

_And I don't know how it gets better than this _  
_You take my hand and drag me head first _  
_Fearless _  
_And I don't know why but with you Id dance _  
_In a storm in my best dress _  
_Fearless_

TOP and Taeyang were staring at her as if she were a freaking goddes. Noctula and I smacked the back of their heads.

"Ow! What was that for?" They demanded.

"Stared a little longer than necessary, boys. We protect our sisters much better than you think." Noctula and I said in unison.

"Stop that!" Tenten sighed.

"But it's fun!" We inststed. We high-fived when Tenten faecpalmed.

"Whatever. It's my turn. B track five." tenten said walking to the stage.

_If I were a boy _  
_Even just for a day _  
_I'd roll outta bed in the morning _  
_And throw on what I wanted then go _  
_Drink beer with the guys _  
_And chase after girls _  
_I'd kick it with who I wanted _  
_And I'd never get confronted for it. _  
_Cause they'd stick up for me. _

_If I were a boy _  
_I think I could understand _  
_How it feels to love a girl _  
_I swear I'd be a better man. _  
_I'd listen to her _  
_Cause I know how it hurts _  
_When you lose the one you wanted _  
_Cause he's taken you for granted _  
_And everything you had got destroyed _

_If I were a boy _  
_I would turn off my phone _  
_Tell everyone it's broken _  
_So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone _  
_I'd put myself first _  
_And make the rules as I go _  
_Cause I know that she'd be faithful _  
_Waitin' for me to come home (to come home) _

_If I were a boy _  
_I think I could understand _  
_How it feels to love a girl _  
_I swear I'd be a better man. _  
_I'd listen to her _  
_Cause I know how it hurts _  
_When you lose the one you wanted (wanted) _  
_Cause he's taken you for granted (granted) _  
_And everything you had got destroyed _

_It's a little too late for you to come back _  
_Say its just a mistake _  
_Think I'd forgive you like that _  
_If you thought I would wait for you _  
_You thought wrong _

_But you're just a boy _  
_You don't understand _  
_Yeah you don't understand _  
_How it feels to love a girl someday _  
_You wish you were a better man _  
_You don't listen to her _  
_You don't care how it hurts _  
_Until you lose the one you wanted _  
_Cause you've taken her for granted _  
_And everything you have got destroyed _  
_But you're just a boy_

The boys simply stared at her.

"Keep staring and you'll be smacked." Noctula threatened. "We don't need love-sick puppies following us around all day."

"Right. Sorry." Daesung said.

"Okay. So we all sang. Only fair for you guys to sing." Temari said.

Noctula snickered.

"Someone addicted to their music?" I teased.

"Yes. Noctula is." Temari stated smugly. Noctula stopped snickering immediately. She glared at Temari.

"Prove it." Noctula growled.

"No. No proof please. It doesn't matter. Seung Ri said, stepping between the two girls and tking noctula back to her chair. "Stay there." He told her and then he went to talk to Temari.

"This is one crazy family." Sasori sighed. "Let's go, Itachi, Deidara.

* * *

Fight between Temari and Noctula. don't kill me for not being good at this. I'm doing my best. i own no songs i only own noctula.


	6. Chapter 6

Noctula and I were running with the girls. Cross Country was starting up and we always ran Cross Country. Always. My phone started ringing halfway up the hill. I ignored it and kept running. When we reached the top of the hill, I checked my phone. Two messages. One was from Sasori and the other was from G-D. Now why would he call me again? I had no time to figure it out. We sprinted down the hill and turned.

"One more time girls. Now!" Noctula yelled and we charged up the hill. We made it to the top and we ran back down. We were walking to my house and met up with Daesung and Seung Ri.

"Hey, girls." Seung Ri said, waving. We hugged him and said hi.

"Why are you guys all sweaty?" Daesung asked. Noctula giggled.

"We just finished today's training for Cross Country." Noctula explained.

"Yeah, someone mentioned that." Seung Ri said, nodding. We each thought of our brother or cousin, in Hinata's case. We smiled.

"Deidara did it. We were looking for you because we wanted to show a friend of ours the amazing singers we met." Daesung explained, blushing.

We blinked. Did Daesung, THE Daesung of Bigbang, just call us amazing? We blushed, looked at each other, and then looked down. Daesung laughed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He apologized.

"It's not that. We're just trying to grasp the fact that you called us amazing." Noctula said breathlessly. Daesung nodded. Seung Ri looked at us. He looked at Daesung and nodded.

"Get in the car. We are taking you to Ino's house. You are freaking exhausted." Seung Ri declared, helping Hinata to the back seat of the little car. Noctula and I stepped back. we started to walk again.

"Where are you going?" Daesung called after us.

"You won't have room for us all. Besides, we have the strength to get home easily enough." Noctula told him.

"Alright." Daesung said. "See you at Ino's."

"See you!" We called and they drove away.

"They are going the wrong way." I snickered. Noctula and I laughed. Fifteen minutes later they drove past us in the right direction. Noctula and I started laughing, hard.

"Oh my gods. That is funny." Noctula said. I nodded, unable to speak through my laughter.

"Let's go. We are almost there." Noctula said and we started walking again. When we got to the house, G-D and the boys were already there.

"Where's the party at?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at what they are wearing.

Daesung blushed and stated something about Noctula and a dress.

"Whoa, whoa. Back up, Daesung. A dress?" Noctula asked looking him dead in the eye.

"Oh hell no. We never wear dresses. They make us feel vulnerable and like the preppy chicks we know we aren't." I said glaring at G-D. G-D just smiled.

"Please, Noctula?" Daesung asked, picking her hand from her side and holding it in his.

"Er, what were we talking about?" Noctula asked, sounding dazed. I whistled lowly.

"Dude, I knew you had an effect on her but dang. She completely forgot what we were talking about." I joked. Theboys laughed at Daesung and Noctula's tomato faces.

"What color is the dress?" I asked. G-D smiled, happy at my resignition.

"Pink."

*four miles away*

"PINK?"

*Back at Ino's.*

"You got me a pink dress?" I said through gritted teeth.

"You don't like pink?" Seung Ri asked, looking amazed.

"It's much too bright for us." Noctula said. "We wear a lot of black, white and dark colors."

"Pink is also too girly." I said, crossing my arms.

"Good thing I didn't get you a dress that was pink." Daesung said, grinning cutely. "I got you a mid-thigh, black halter top dress. Hinata picked it for you. Sakura picked Ino's."

"Billboard brow chose the dress I was supposed to wear? I'll be right back." I said walking quickly up the stairs.

"Where is she going?" I heard Daesung ask Noctula.

"Probably smacking Sakura then a shower." How accurate she was. I walked into my room and smacked Sakura lightly.

"You bought me a pink dress." Her eyes widened.

"No, I bought that for me. I bought you a lavender petal dress. I must have taken it by accident. Sorry." Sakura handed me my bag with a lavender dress and I handed the pink dress to her.

"Told we should have marked them." Hinata told Sakura. Sakura playfully pushed Hina.

"Well what do you think?" Tenten said from behind me and I turned. She looked out right gorgeous.

"Holy crow. You do not look like you." I said and Tenten smiled. Sakura nodded at me and said I should take a shower so she can do my makeup.

I spent fifteen minutes in the shower and it felt great. The hot water ran down my back, soothing my aching arms and trickling down my legs. I stepped out of the shower and let Noctula take her shower. I dried off and slipped into what I was wearing. I bent over and dried my hair the rest of the way with my blow drier. I went straight to Sakura for makeup and hair arrangements. I'm absolutely clueless when it comes to this. I was a sports girl and a musician. Not a beautician. That was Sakura and Hinata. Sakura did my hair in little china doll curls. After she sprayed my hair with hairspray so it would stay like that, she started on my makeup. She put a light lavender on my eyes and She said my popped with that color. She glossed my lips with a silvery lipgloss. I stood and got my strappy lilac high heels. I looked in the full length and the girl that looked back at wasn't me. At least, I think it wasn't. I turned and hugged Sakura looking like a goddess in the pink dress.

"You did a great job, Saki. You are a miracle worker." I said as we let go of the hug.

"We ready to show them what they didn't plan on getting?" Noctula said coming in. Hinata has great taste. She had a light gold lipgloss and light purple over her eyes. The purple really work on her eyes. She was wearing silver heels that made her and inch taller, just the height she needed.

"Wow." I said, looking my best friend over.

"I could say the same, No-no." Noctula said, and we hugged each other.

"Let's go girls. We need to get to the boys so they have time to stare and drool before we leave." Temari stated and I understood why she said it. She was wearing a forest greenform-fitting dress with only spaghetti straps to hold it on her. She had gold eye shadow played lightly in her eyes, making the emerald color in her eys more distinct. She also wore black ankle boots with a spike heel.

"Tema is right, girls." Hinata said, stepping into view. She wore a black floor length dress with a cut up to her knee. She also wore black boots with a thin heel the went halfway up her calf.

"Yeah let's go. Tenten, come on." Noctula called and we all walked out the door. We walked down the stairs and the boys were talking to our brothers and Hinata's cousin. Naruto moved away from the group and they all turned. Naruto came up to Noctula and escorted her down to Daesung. He smiled, bowed, and kissed her hand. Hinata was next. Seung Ri stepped forward and did exactly what Daesung did to Noctula. Hinata did not faint this time so I was really proud of her.

"Come, sister." Sasuke said, taking Tenten's hand leading her to the boy that wore a grey suit.

"JD is here?" Temari whispered. I nodded. JD was Tenten's heart keeper. He stole it when we were younger. She hugged and smiled for the first time all day. Sasori came and got Sakura and went down the stairs with her arm on his. TOP was awiting for themsakura placed her hand in his and let her brother go. I swear I saw Sakura smile briefly at TOP. Must have been imagining it. The returned to the line and turned to face us. Everyone had stood in line that I really didn't notice until now. Diedara came and got me. I walked down the stairs with my brother and was handed off to G-D. He smiled that gorgeous smile at me. I felt my knees weaken. I knew this was going to be a long night.

"You look...stunning. Like the goddess of love her self." He said into my ear. I blushed.

"Watch it, silver tongue. You have no idea what I could do to you." I whispered into his ear. I caught the scent of his hair. It was sweet and calming. Jasmin and lavender. I smiled. I loved those two things.

"Do I smell good?" G-D asked, smirking at me.

"Like jasmin and lavender. I like it." I told him truthfully. We were ready to leave. We stepped out of the house and into a white limo waiting outside. I smiled at Noctula and she smiled back. Time to show what we could do.

* * *

I have abosolutely no reason to say this to say but im going to. I am thinking of doing a poll. You vote through reviews. I need a name for the girls' group. any suggestions?


	7. Chapter 7

We made to our destination. It was a huge house. Bigger than the house of whores-oops I mean playboy bunnies.

"Like the place?" I heard G-D ask and I just nodded. I didn't trust my voice. I loved this place.

"This is my house. I let G-D plan something special for you girls." Daesung said, blushing at the end.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Daesung, G-D." Noctula said, her kindness shining through even to the darkest of people.

"There was no problem. We had fun setting it up." Taeyang spoke up. I smiled sadly. They are so bold and kind, except G-D. He's gonna take some time to get used to.

_Me and you, we're different  
Don't always see eye to eye  
You go left, and I go right  
And sometimes we even fight  
That don't mean that I won't need a friend, oh  
You and me, we're in this 'til the end, oh  
_

"My bad." I said.

"Did you record my voice?" Noctula asked, looking at me with her steel eyes, almost glaring. I nodded and grinned. Noctula sighed and shook her head.

"I would love to her her sing that. What about you Daesung?" I heard G-D ask, turning to Daesung. Daesung nodded and Noctula sighed once more. G-D walked up to a stage in the middle of the room and everyone looked at him.

"Can everyone quiet down please?" The room fell silent. "I would like to introduce a very gifted singer. She has told me she would sing for us tonight. So Noctula step up here, please?" Noctula and I moved to the stage.

"Good luck, Noctula. You are the best of us all so don't think about it. Just let the music flow through your veins." I told and hugged her before she went on the stage. I put the CD in and put it on track three. 'On Our Way' by Christina Aguilera started playing and Noctula closed her eyes and started singing.

_Me and you, we're different_  
_Don't always see eye to eye_  
_You go left, and I go right_  
_And sometimes we even fight_  
_That don't mean that I won't need a friend, oh_  
_You and me, we're in this 'til the end, oh_

_I think we're on our our way_  
_Through all the lows and highs_  
_I need you by my side, singing_  
_I think we're on our way_  
_To better days, better days, oh_  
_Let's say we turn the page_  
_Move on from all the times_  
_Should've laughed, not cried, feeling_  
_What is there more to say? (say)_  
_I think that we're on our way_

_Together, we'll weather_  
_Many storms as family_  
_That bond is forever_  
_It can take almost anything_  
_The love I feel for you grows everyday, yeah_  
_The more we get to learn from our mistakes, yeah yeah_

_I think we're on our our way_  
_Through all the lows and highs_  
_I need you by my side, singing_  
_I think we're on our way_  
_To better days, better days, oh_  
_Let's say we turn the page_  
_Move on from all the times_  
_Should've laughed, not cried, feeling (ooh)_  
_What is there more to say? (say, yeah yeah)_  
_I think that we are on our way_

_Someday, soon, I'll need advice_  
_Hope you're there to shed some light_  
_And maybe one day, you'll be wanting mine_  
_And we can (we can) be there be for each other_

_I think we're on our way_  
_I think we're on our way (ha)_  
_I think we're on our way_  
_Let's say we turn the page_  
_Move on from all the times_  
_Should've laughed, not cried_  
_What is there more to say? (ooh)_  
_I think that we're on our way_  
_I think we're on our way_  
_Through all the lows and highs_  
_I need you by my side, yeah_

_I think we're on our way_  
_To better days, better days, yeah_  
_Let's say we turn the page_  
_Move on from all the times_  
_Should've laughed, not cried_  
_What is there more to say? (no more to say)_  
_I think that we are on our way_

_Yeah._  
_Ohh._

_No more to say._  
_No more to say. Yeah._

_No more to say. Ha._

The room burt into applause as she walked of stage. I hugged her and Her smile widened as Daesung gave her a kiss on the Cheek. Everyone was whistling and clapping. G-D walked back on stage and the people quieted down.

"I told you she was didn't I?" He asked, smirking. I giggled despite myself. G-D winked at me and went to talking to the crowd.

"There is another singer that is like her but not quite. Her name is Ino Yamanaka. She sings and dances. Her said it the first day I met her too. Miss, Yamanaka, please join m here?"

I walked on stage and gave him a hug against my better judgement.

"Will you sing for us?" G-D ssasked, looking at me with those gorgeous dark chocolate eyes.

"Do you want me to? Or would rather I dance?" I asked, smiling softly. G-D laughed and then he gave me a wink.

"Sing for us, please." G-D asked, handing me the mic.

"With pleasure." I said, nodding to Noctula and the music. I took a deep breath and began.

_You don't remember me but i remember you _  
_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you _  
_But who can decide what they dream? _  
_And dream i do... _

_I believe in you _  
_I'll give up everything just to find you _  
_I have to be with you to live to breathe _  
_You're taking over me _

_Have you forgotten all i know _  
_And all we had? _  
_You saw me mourning my love for you _  
_And touched my hand _  
_I knew you loved me then _

_I believe in you _  
_I'll give up everything just to find you _  
_I have to be with you to live to breathe _  
_You're taking over me _

_Y look in the mirror and see your face _  
_If i look deep enough _  
_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

_I believe in you _  
_I'll give up everything just to find you _  
_I have to be with you to live to breathe _  
_You're taking over me _

I stopped and let a long slow breath out as the crowd cheered. Hinata was talking to G-D while Noctula was sitting with a drink in her hands wth Daesung and Seung Ri talking to her. Her smile had vanished and she had tear tracks on her face.

"What happened to Noctula?" I asked, turning to T.O.P. He shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea. She was talking to Daesung and Seung Ri then Hinata notcied that she had paled. That's about all I know."

"Thanks. Where is Sakura?" I asked, looking around. Sakura stuck around T.O.P alot for who knows why.

"Beats me." I sighed and moved over to Noctula and her two care takers. I sighed as Taeyang came up to me and asked if I'd seen Temari.

"Sorry, Taeyang. I haven't." I said and walked around him to my best friend and I bent down in front of her. She wasn't looking at anything. her eyes were unfocused and she was looking at a blindspot behind me.

"Noctula, does he know?" Was al that was needed. Her nod and my gasp got the girls (Skaura and Temari showed up) and the boys to look at us. Sakura ran over and started asking questions. I pulled Temari and Tenten over to the side.

"He knows. Temari he knows." I hissed, looking her dead in the eye.

* * *

Lol. sory cliffy. so couldn't resist. review please. I still need a name for the girls' group. The songs be long to Christina Aguilera Evanescence.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean he knows?" Temari demanded. I sighed. Temari understood and with a quick nod, went over to Noctula. With sharp, quick words to Daesung and Seung Ri, she got Noctula up and on her feet. I walked over to G-D. I tapped his shoulder. He turned and smiled at me.

"Ahh, Ino. I was wondering where you went." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I smiled and led him over to a corner of the room, away from everyone else.

"Noctula needs to leave. She isn't feeling well and Temari and I are in charge of her well-being." I said quickly and G-D nodded slowly.

"You need to take her home?" He asked and I nodded, letting out a breath I had no idea was being held. He walked over to a door and opened it. He pulled something out of a pocket. I realized the pocket was from his jacket and realized he was giving me the keys to his car. He closed the door and walked back over to me. He held the keys out and I took them from him.

"There is a black Mercedes outside in the garage. Temari is sixteen correct?" G-D whispered and I nodded quietly. He smiled. "Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." I swear for a second he sounded sincere. Must have been my imagination.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I asid. G-D laughed and sudddenly grinned. Oh no.

"How about that drink you said you would see if you could find time for?" He asked. I mentally slapped myself. I knew he would do that. I did say I owed him one and I can't back out now.

"Sure. On one condition." I said, smirking like Itachi did when he pranked Sasuke.

"Name it." G-D said, not missing a beat. I grinned evilly. G-D's smile fell. Nothing could be seen in his dark chocolate eyes.

"Call it a date. Not a get-together." I said, smiling slightly. I smiled as he full out grinned and whooped. I said thanks once more and headed to Temari. I held the keys out to her and Taeyang took them instead.

"I'll drive. Told Temari I would help. She's sitting in the back with you and Noctula. Who's car?" He asked, looking at me. I suddenly pictured G-D's face.

"G-D's. He let me borrow it even though I told him I couldn't drive yet." I said teasingly near the end. Taeyang crack a small smile. I turned and waved bye to G-D. He waved at me and turned. I turned to Noctula and found Daesung helping her out of his masion/house. More like carried her but either way.

"Ino, let's go." Temari said, taking my hand and following Taeyang. I climbed into the backseat behind Daesung, who was riding in the front passenger seat. Go figure. Noctula was sitting to my right, Taeyang was driving, and Temari was sitting behind him.

"Who's house?" Taeyang asked and we chose to go to mine. Deidara loved having Noctula over all the time. She was nice to him. And she loved his cooking. He hasn't officially adopted her as his little sister. He would have to adopt Naruto as his brother so even though I love Noctula, I hate Naruto. Therefore, not wishing he would adopt Noctula, no matter how much we love her.

"What did mean by 'he knows' Ino?" Daesung asked, looking at me from the rearview mirroras did Taeyang. I cursed under my breath. I knew I should have taken Temari to the bathroom to talk but I wasn't thinking.

"Something." I said, giving a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat. Temari cracked up and Noctula laughed weakly. I smiled and half hugged her. I hoped she got better by the time we woke tomorrow.

"He means what did you mean? It sounded like womething bad is gonna happen." Taeyang ellaborated and I cursed. Of course Temari chooses the sharper one when it comes to the details.

"Her dad doesn't like her partying and if he knows, she doesn't end leaving her house for a day in fear he will literally lock her up." I said, lying the entire time. Noctula's dad died a long time ago but they don't know hat. What they don't know won't hurt them. Atleast, I hope not. I noticed Daesung looked into the mirror the entire time. Most likely watching Noctula. We reached my house and Noctula stumbled out of the Mercedes. Daesung picked her up -bridal style- and took her into the house with me leading the way. I told Daesung to lay her on my bed. I would sleep on my little palet I have for emergencies like this so I can watch over her as she sleeps.

"Noctula is really lucky to have a friend like you, Ino. She told me everything, even the reasin that you are freaking out right now." Daesung explained calmly. It hit me right then. He was telling Taeyang what Noctula told him in the car. He knew we couldn't speak his first language and he used that to our disadvantage. I sighed and wished I could sleep but I needed to take care of my sister.

"Why on the earth and heaven's sky did she tell you?" Was all I could ask, breathe sharply.

"She said she trusts me. Does that hep?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and I sighed, defeated. Noctula knows a good person when she sees one. If she told him her secrets, he must be really trustworthy. That or she is really lovestruck. I love that song. _Back on track Ino! Focus! _I sighed once more.

"Noctula is the leader for three reasons. She knows who we can trust by spending a day with them, she is the fastest and she knows what to do in a really bad situation." I said, ticking my fingers off. "If she told you her secrets, she thinks you are trustworthy enough to be told. That day you spent with her is one she looks back on everytime. Everytime. She said she trusted one of the band members but I thought it was Seung Ri." I admitted and Daesung laughed slightly.

"Lots of people trust Seung Ri faster than the rest of us. Maybe it's because he is the youngest or maybe it's because he is the seemingly innocent one." Daesung said, smiling at my shocked face. He literally understood us and people trusting Noctula first because of her innocent, childish face.

"We understand that. Noctula is the most trusted." I said and walked to the door. "You need to go. They might trash your place." Daesung paled at that thought and kissed Noctula's head and ran out the door. I stood confused. Kang Dae Sung of Bigbang just kissed my best friend on the forehead. Lucky chick.

* * *

Lol. I had to that last part. XD Let me know what you thought. I own nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

It was midnight before the rest of the girls came home and each of them had brought a member of the band. That is except for Tenten. She brought JD. Oh well.

"What in the name of Hades is going on here?" I hissed. Noctula had come down with the flu and I was washing her face off when i heard the girls and their luggage come in.

"Oooh. Sorry, No-no." Temari apologized. I sighed. I heard Noctula and ran back to my room. I picked her up and leaned her against the pillows and gave her a small glass of water. She drank it slowly and gave it back to me.

"Hey guyb. How wab you night?" She asked through a stuffy nose. I know i seem motherly but I'm the only one she has when she is sick if I'm not. We don't have our moms. None of us do. Temari's mom died having Gaara and Hinata's mom died shortly after Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, was born. Sakura's mother was killed by her brother and Noctula's mother died in a fire. My mom died with my dad in a car crash that put them in a coma and they never woke up. Tenten's mom ran away from her dad with some guy that ended up killing her so we got no mother. All of our moms died. all of them. We hardly knew them so we can't remember what they looked like.

"Where's your mom?" G-D asked and I swallowed audibly.

"No-no, don't cry. please." Temari said hugging me. I hugged her back, sniffling. I then felt a pair of thicker arms, stronger arms wrap around me and I cried. Softly at first but growing louder with time.

"Ino, pleab don't cry."Noctula said, her throat scratching and her stuffy nose making it hard to understand her. "He didb't bow."

"I'm sorry, Noctula. So, so sorry." I said sniffing occasionally. She smiled sadly.

"Dob't be sad. I'b sorry you are sad do." Noctula said, holding my hand. I smiled sadly.

Tenten was the first to talk.

"Our mothers are the most sensitive subject for us. don't ask about them. Please." She said as JD wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him and sighed before biting her lip and letting two tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm soo sorry, Ino." I heard G-d whisper in my ear as he held me. His strong arms held me to his body tightly. I clung to his shirt crying harder and harder. I heard a couple girls sniff and I didn't bother to look up. The bed creaked and I looked up, seeing that Daesung had sat down with Noctula, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Temari stood in the corner, her arms folded over her lower chest, each hand gripping the elbow of the opposite arm. Hinata had he face in the shoulder of Seung Ri. He looked grim and had his lips pressed together. Sakura, T.O.P, and Taeyang were no where. I heard Sakura crying in the hall and T.O.P's voice trying to console her.

We had fallen. Hard. How long until we get back up, I don't know. All I know is that I love Kwon Ji Yong, despite his jerk-ness sometimes. I have no idea what I'm getting into but i certainly hope I can get out of it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ino, wake up. It's morning." A velvety voice whispered in my ear. I smiled and rolled over.

"Five more minutes." I muttered to the Angel. He chuckled and picked me up. I sighed and opened my eyes to see my so called angel was G-D. I blushed a vibrant red.

"Good to know you are healthy and well." G-D said laughing. I sat up slowly, remembering that you should, in case of head injury. I sat up straight and stood up, taking G-D's hand to help with that. I turned to see Noctula sleeping sitting up against Daesung's chest, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. I giggled.

"What?" G-D asked me and I pointed to Daesung and Noctula. He chuckled quietly and we walked out of the room. Sakura was asleep outside my door against the wall to the right. Holding her up was TOP, also sleeping against the wall. I giggled again and padded down the hall to the living room. What I saw there was adorable beyond belief. Hinata and Seung Ri were curled up on the couch fast asleep, clutching each other. On the floor in front of them was Tenten and JD, snuggled together. I shook my head laughing silently.

"They seem comfortable." G-D smirked and we walked to the kitchen quietly. Temari and Taeyang were already up. Temari was cooking some soup for Noctula to have and had a glass of juice out for me.

"Morning, Ino." Temari said, handing me a plate with bacon, eggs and a piece of french toast.

"Morning, Temi." I said, sitting at the table. Temari grimaced at the nickname and I laughed. I sat next to G-D across from Taeyang.

"So did you see everyone?" Taeyang asked G-D and we grinned and nodded in unison.

"Yeah. Super cute. I say we get a picture of each and use it as blackmail." I said, looking at Temari. She winked and went back to cooking. G-D laughed.

"Way ahead of you, Ino. I got pics of everyone as the slept. Including Temari and Taeyang." He smirked. I high fived him and we laughed at Temari's tomato red face and Taeyang horrified expression.

"Priceless." I gasped. "Absolutely priceless."

"This is gonna be good." G-D said and we stopped laughing slowly. Five minutes later, a blushing Hinata entered with a blushing Seung Ri.

"Hey Hina. Sleep well?" I asked, grinning. Hinata went a shade darker and started mumbling. Seung Ri went red and coughed twice. I laughed at their bright red faces and Started to get up. I took my dishes to the sink, washed them off and went to check on Noctula. She was still fast asleep against Daesung and I sighed. I turned to find Sakura and TOP stirring. I cursed mentally and zipped out of there. I made it to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for Noctula. Sakura walked in fuming and TOP walked in with a red hand print on his face. I walked to my room and found Noctula waking up, blinking rapidly.

"Morning, Suga." I said, handing her the glass of water.

"Thanks, Ino." Noctula croaked and I cringed. Her voice was worse than before and she looked a helluva lot worse. I sighed and took the glass rom her.

"Where is Daesung and the others? Are they okay?" Noctula rasped and once again I cringed. Her voice shouldn't be used.

"One, no talking. Two, Daesung and the others are fine. He is asleep behind you with his arm wrapped aroung you." I told her and she gasped. I sighed and told her everything about last night.

*******FLASHBACK*******

"So what happened to your moms?" G-D asked quietly. I shuddered but composed my self quickly.

"They all died. My mom and Dad died in a car crash and Noctula's mom died in a fire. Noctula doesn't have a dad. He was killed a long time ago, when we were much too little. Temari's mom died when her littlest brother was born and Hinata's mom died when her little sister was born. Tenten's mom ran away with some guy and got herself killed and Sakura's uncle killed her mother." I explained, forcing myself not to cry. WE were the only ones awake and i had stopped crying.G-D hugged me and let me drift away for a few minutes. I calmed down and continued.

"My mom and Noctula's mom were best friends. Noctula and I all loved to take long walks when we lived near the bach. we would walked along the shore and tell each other about our lives. Noctula used to live in Kanazwa." I explained, seeing G-D's confused look cloud his unbelievably cute face. As soon as it cleared once more I continued.

"My older brother basically takes care of me and Noctula's older brother, Naruto, takes care of her. He has a band called The Demoniacs. They consist of Naruto, Tenten's twin brother Sasuke, Temari's little brother Gaara, Hinata's cousin Neji, and two of my old friends. They literally said they didn't want to be friends anymore. It hurt when Kiba told me he hated me. It hurt worse when Shikamaru said it cuz we were like siblings when we were younger." I said, literally telling him my life story. I had no idea why I was doing this but it felt right.

"So someone you considered a brother turned his back on you along with your other friend?" G-D asked, not mentioning their names. I nodded and he sighed. I tilted my head slightly to the left. It was a habit I had.

*******FLASHBACK ENDS*******

"That's all that happened. He laid a few blankets out and I fell asleep with my head on his shin. At least, that's what he said." I explained. noctula nodded and Daesung opened his eyes. Blinking slowly, he seemed to remember where he was because he suddenly blushed. I got up and got a note pad and gave it to Noctula. She wrote a message on the pad and handed it to Daesung. He nodded and got up, moving noctula of his chest first. I read the note pad.

_Voice is screwed. Please get me off your lap and get something to eat._

She loves him. She totally loves Daesung. Just like I love some one.

"Want something to eat, Noctula?" I asked and she nodded. I headed to the Kitchen to get her soup and get a glass of orange.

"Temari, we need to practice for the show." Tenten was insisting when I got in the kitchen.

"We can't." I said, getting the juice out of the fridge. "Noctula's vioce is screwed up. She can't talk today or it will get worse."

"Dammit!" Tenten screamed, kicking the wall.

"Language!" Temari, Hinata, and I told her. Tenten smirked and we sweat dropped, anime style.

"Japanese." She replied with a grin. Everyone laughed as Temari and Hinata started reading her the riot act. I just took Noctula her soup. I made to my room and set the tray and saw i forgot the juice.

"Dang. I forgot the juice." I said, snapping my fingers.

"I got it." Daesung said from the door, walking into the room. I thanked him. He set the juice down and walked out of the room. I sat down with Noctula and the day started.

* * *

Yay! Happy Birthday to my Friend Nickolis. It is August 9th, which is his birthday and tomorrow is MINE! So this is an early birthday present to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, guys? What's the date?" I heard Temari asked and Noctula quickly wrote something down.

_It's the tenth of August. It's my birthday._

Soon as I read that I left the room and headed to the kitchen When I got there, my face must have been white because G-D and Temari jumped out of their seats and walked towards m_e. _I shook my head when Temari asked if I felt ill. I sat down in G-D's seat and he placed a hand on my shoulder as he stood behind my seat.

"Today is her birthday, Temari." I whispered. "It's Noctula's birthday."

Ten pairs of eyes were turned to me. I put my head down and let a tear slip out. We forgot all about it.

"You are not serious? It's not the tenth!" Temari shrieked and ran to the calendar. I her her mutter a curse.

"Language!" I hissed.

"It depends on my mood." She growled back. I just nodded. She was right, of course. Sometimes we would speak in English or Spanish when we were ticked off. Me mostly in English. Temari would speak five languages that haven't been heard for a while. One was the language of the house that we would say anything in a silly language from our childhood. I forgot the others though. I always did.

"Today? No! It can't be today! Temari move. Let me see the calendar." Hinata ordered and we jumped. Hinata was the kindest. This freaked each of us out when she ordered Temari out of the way.

"Hina, she wrote the answer to Temari's question. She wrote and I quote '"It's the tenth of August. It's my birthday"'. Satisfied? Or do you still not believe me?" I challenged and Hinata left the room. I walked after her and started telling her that Noctula can't speak. She rounded on me.

"Then how could she tell you it is the tenth of August?" she challenged, stepping up to me. I smirked.

"I gave her a note pad to write on so people could know what she wanted. You can even ask Daesung if you don't believe me." I retorted smugly. Hinata growled and I backed up. She glared at me for a minute and turned on her heel. I heard her open my door and start telling Noctula off. I headed to my room and dragged Hinata out of the room by the back of her jacket. she was screaming at me and cursing me out but I didn't care. she never yells at Noctula, angry or not. I dragged her to the kitchen, grabbed the duct tape and duct taped Hinata to my chair.

"Don't cut her off the chair." I growled.

"Why?" Temari asked and I turned to her, glaring.

"She walked into my room and started yelling at Noctula. She is never to do that. We never yell at her, angry or otherwise, _Temari_." I sneered and Temari's face darkened.

"Ino." Sakura warned and grabbed my shoulder but I shook her off. "Go check on Noctula." she whispered in my ear.

I nodded stiffly and left the room. I made it to my room and heard Noctula cry. I turned on my heel and walked back to the Kitchen.

"Sakura, grab a glass out of the cabinet. Temari, shut up. Don't even say what you are thinking. Noctula is sitting in my room crying. Thanks Saki. Anyway, Noctula is sobbing in my room, which she shouldn't do. She'll ruin her voice and that in itself is a blessing on a sweet girl like Noctula." I ranted and Daesung left the room after I mentioned Noctula crying the first time. Temari grew red with anger and hurt. I knew she hurt but she shouldn't freak anymore. What happened has passed and Noctula has gotten over it.

"Ino, shut the hell up." Temari growled and Taeyang popped out of his seat and grabbed her shoulders and forcefully sat her down. I filled the glass Sakura got out for me with water and walked to my room. Noctula was still crying when I made it to my room. I gave the glass to Daesung who was holding Noctula. Noctula clung to him as she cried. I left my room and walked back to the kitchen, fuming i broke a glass against the wall and everyone jumped at my anger.

"What's wrong?" G-D asked softly as he hugged me for I had started crying.

"Why is this so hard?" I asked and G-D looked at me. I wiggled out of his arms and ran out of the house. I ran crying and heard two people run after me. G-D grabbed me and picked me up.

"Let me go! Please! Just let me go G-D!" I screamed through my tears. He released me and I let all my training go into work. I sprinted up the hillside and hid within the trees. I climbed a big oak tree and cried on the large limb I sat upon. I heard G-D call my name and I quieted. I heard him walk past my tree and continued my crying.

"Any reason for the tears, Ino?" I heard a voice familiar and hated til death do I part. I opened my eyes to see Gaara with a false look of concern. I growled immediately. He held his hands up in a surrender and I glared at him.

"Naruto is looking for is baby sister." Gaara told me and I cursed. Only one day Naruto wants to see Noctula is her birthday. He either wants to make her feel worse or heard about how sick she is. I decided to go with the first.

"Noctula is ill. she is resting at my house. At least, she should be." I told. I heard someone come near the tree's trunk.

"Ino, I know you are up there. Come down and talk to me. Please" G-D's voice floated up to me. I shook my head and Gaara looked down the tree.

"Want me to get rid of him?" Gaara asked and I shook my head.

"You will not touch." I growled lowly.

"Chill, Ino. I won't." Gaara smiled. "If you go on a date with me today."

"Go to hell, Sabaku. I have a date." I said and started climbing down. I heard G-D sigh in either relief or happiness that I came down. I'll never know. I let him pick me up, place me on his back and walk down the slope towards my house.

"Why did you cry?" He asked softly. I wiped my tear tracks away.

"Naruto always makes today hell for Noctula and since she is sick he will make it hell for us." I lied. G-D nodded his head believed me. We made it to my house and I went to my room. Noctula and Daesung were fast asleep, with Daesung clutching Noctula to his chest. I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Temari, your brother found me today." I told her and she did a spit take worthy of Hollywood.

"You are kidding right?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I wish. He said Naruto wants to see Noctula." I hissed, looking at Hinata. "He said something about it being her birthday."

Hinata colored and Seung Ri undid the bindings. Hinata got up and walked over to the sink.

"I owe you and apology, Ino." She said softly, but I shook my head. I wasn't the one she should say sorry to.

"Wrong person, Hyuuga." Sakura said and Hinata lowered her head. I shook mine at Sakura. She was right but she didn't need to be harsh.

"She's right Hinata. you should apologize to Noctula and not Ino." Seung Ri said and Hinata nodded, looking numb.

_It's getting tough in this heat,  
The place is jumping man.  
I grab her and proceed  
Through the crowd that's tumblin'  
I really want her with me_  
_Some one-on-one romance_  
_What she keeps doing to me_  
_Got me feelin'..._

Noctula's phone was going off and us girls froze. The guys just stared at it with a look that said 'are-you-serious?_' look._

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ino." Came the voice of Uzumaki Naruto_._

"Hey Naruto. whatcha need?" I said, faking the cheeriness in my voice.

"My sister. Where is she, Yamanaka?" He demanded.

"She's here wit me but can't speak cause her voice is whacked up. You can come by to visit her." I told him and Temari got up.

"I'll be there soon." He said and the line went dead.

"Get Daesung away from Noctula's sleeping form as fast as possible." I told Temari and she left with TOP and Taeyang. I looked at G-D and sighed.

"It's going to be a long day, G-D. A very long day." I told him and h sighed as well.

* * *

Happy Birthday to me! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The ringtone is from the song With U by Bigbang. It's Daesung's part. Happy birthday to my friend Nick Thompson. We're finally older! I do not own the song or the band members. and please don't be offended by anything or anyone.

Ily  
~ LunettaChan


	12. Chapter 12

I was right. It was a long day. Naruto came over and when I showed him Noctula, he demanded she be taken to their house.

"And then what? Have some one look her over? We're doing just fine taking care of her." I hissed, not wishing to wake Noctula up.

"Whatever. Her voice is jacked up and you know it." Naruto said and Daesung stepped in.

"We didn't do that part. She woke up and her voice was like that. We have given her everything we can to help her. The girl remains here until further notice." Daesung argued and Naruto looked at the difference in height and immediately backed down. I thanked Daesung and walked to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for Noctula.

"She is going to have to face him." G-D said from behind me. I sighed. Turning to face him, I smiled.

"I know, but we prolong her stay as long we care for her. He doesn't know what to do when Noctula falls ill." I said, smiling at the fact that my best friend and I have been caring for each other forever. When we both would get sick, Deidara would care for us.

"I miss the fact that aren't an arrogant jerk anymore." I said suddenly. G-D made a sound of idignation.

"Since when was I arrogant?" He asked and I laughed. I laughed and he started shaking his head, snickering.

"From day one." I managed to say without laughing. I then laughed at his expression and sudenly stopped when he gave a grin worthy of the devil.

"G-D, what are thinking?" I asked, backing up. he took a step towards me and I backed up again. Soon, my back was against the wall and G-D was directly infront of me, his arms on either side of my body. My breath hitched and he smiled at me charmingly and my heart nealy burst from my chest. G-D smiled and hugged me and I smiled and hugged him back. I pulled back soon.

"You are such a tease!" I said, walking to my room. I heard GD chuckle from behind me and I walked through my door and a smiling Noctula and a blaring radio.

"Where on Earth did you find my G-Dragon CD?" I asked her. Noctula grabbed the note pad.

_It was already in the CD player._

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Tula. I forgot I put it in there last night." I said, smiling calmly and she shook her head. I wondered what she meant. "What do you mean, Noctula?"

_I told Daesung to turn the CD player on. My fault._

"Oh really? What was his reaction?" I asked and she smiled and nearly laughed.

"My reaction was shock, surprise then I realized that I was being silly." Daesung said from behind me. I jumped then turned around and smacked his arm.

"Scare me to death, why don't ya?" I said, fuming. Daesung was laughing, sitting down next to Noctula. Noctula wrote something on her note pad and Daesung nodded.

"What?" I asked her and she wrote on the note pad.

_G-D is outside the door._

I sat down, grabbed a pillow, and screamed into it.

"He's outside my bedroom door?" I shrieked and Daesung nodded.

"Now he thinks I'm a nutty fan, doesn't he?" I asked him and I got a spoken Reply not from Daesung, but from G-Dragon himself.

"Now why would I think that?" He asked and I sighed.

_'Kami-sama must not like me alot this week.' _I thought and turned around to face, not only G-D, but the rest of Bigbang. I sighed once more.

"One question, Ino. How many of our CD's do you own?" TOP asked and I gulped. Noctula wrote something down and Gave it to Daesung and pointed to TOP. Daesung got up, gave the note pad to TOP and TOP whistled lowly.

"All of them?" G-D guessed and I felt my face flush.

"We like music alot. Any music we think is good, we each get a copy of it's CD and try to learn it for fun. You guys must be really good cuz we all own at least one album each. I own them all and so does Noctula." I explained and Seung Ri's jaw dropped.

"So you have every Bigbang album?" Taeyang clarified and Noctula nodded as did I.

"Correct. We love music. That's one reason we formed a group." I explained and right after that, Heartbreaker came on. I started to dance to it and G-D joined me. We danced around my huge room and I actually did pretty well.

"I'm not surprised you know the steps to that song." He said as the song passed. Butterfly was next and Noctula clapped her hands. I laughed at her childish show of emotion and G-D did as well. I ooked at the rest of the boys. They looked confused.

"Her favorite G-Dragon song." I explained, seeing their looks of confusion lift and looking at Noctula. I did as well and smiled softly. She was smiling and laying down. She looked soo peaceful.

"She loves this song. Her cousin learned this song just to make her happy. You have no idea how happy she was when he sang this instead of the regular birthday song." I told them an Daesung smiled slightly. It vanished as soon as it appeared but I still saw it. I smiled as Noctula sighed in pure happiness. I saw her smile and her breathing slow. The song ended but her smiled stayed and I smiled.

"She's asleep. Now everyone but Daesung leave." I said and started to shove the boys out. I turneed around, grabbed the doorknob and shut the door.

* * *

Well, now you know one of my favorite songs. Well two actually. Rate and review. I'm sorry. I own nothing though i wish i did own at least one cd of their music. *sighs* a girl can dream though.


	13. Chapter 13

It was five before Noctula was awake once more. I had just finished making dinner for us all when Daesung came in, carrying Noctula. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me weakly.

"Hey," I said, pulling a chair out for her.

"Hey," Noctula replied, sitting down with some help from Daesung. He smiled as she talked, her voice cracking from lack of use.

"Hungry, Noctula?" Temari asked, getting up to help me dish out the food.

"Oh absolutely. I've been hungry for an hour now." She claimed and I laughed.

"An hour? You haven't been up that long." I teased and she shrugged. I laughed again and handed her some dinner.

"Wonton soup?" Noctula asked, looking at me. I smiled. We loved different food and no matter what, we always tried a new recipe.

"Something new." I said nonchalantly. "Never had it. Have you?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yes. It's quite good for sore throats and ear infections." She said and I smacked my head. I knew she mentioned something about a recipe being good for a cold.

"I'm going to write that on the recipe card. We keep this one, girls." Temari said, getting up and going to the recipe box. I reached fro the pen behind my ear and gave it to her. She took the pen and I turned back to the table. G-D was the first to try the soup. Wait, scratch that. Noctula is already halfway done with her bowl. I laughed at Noctula ad she looked up and grinned cheesily. I laughed harder and soon everyone was laughing.

"Hey guys." Deidara said, coming into the kitchen. I got up and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Dei-dei. Hungry?" I asked and he nodded.

"What is for dinner to night, little sister?" he asked but Noctula beat me to it.

"Wonton soup. Good for me right now." She said smiling and Deidara smiled back lovingly.

"I didn't know I had another little sister but you are welcome home anytime, Noctula." He said and Noctula got up and hugged him.

"Aww. Now stop before I retch." Temari said and people started laughing.

"Temari doesn't like sappy moments?" G-D asked and I shook my head.

"The only sappy moment for her is her wedding day and that won't happen anytime soon." I said, dodging her seat cushion. I picked it up, tossed it back to her and took my seat, handing Deidara his bowl of soup.

"Is there more, No-no?" Noctula asked and I gaped at her. She was still hungry?

"More?" Temari gasped. "You are still hungry?"

Noctula smiled a freaky little grin and I shivered.

"Yeah, I'm still hungry." She said and I nodded. She jumped up and went to the soup pot. I watched as she came back with a steaming bowl of soup. We ate together, talking and laughing, for the first time in a while.. We made fun of all the photos taken of us sleeping with the boy we brought home. No not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter.

"So who are the boys?" Deidara asked, looking at me and the girls.

"Brother, meet the band Bigbang. They have taken a small liking to our company." I said and watched as my brother nodded then looked at me when it sank in.

"How long?" Dei-dei asked and I sighed.

"They got in town three days ago. I ran into G-D. Literally ran into him." I said, cracking a smile. Taeyang and Daesung were laughing at G-D and his face heated.

"Continue, Imouto-chan." Deidara told me, saving G-D his embarrassment. I quickly started once again.

"He offered to buy me a cup of coffee to repay for his carelessness. It was my fault anyway." I added and glared at G-D to make sure he didn't say anything. His face was in his hands, hiding his embarrassment.

"It was my fault, not yours, Ino." His muffled voice said from his hands.

"I had my eyes closed and you know it. I was singing Gunpowder and Lead, Deidara." I said before he could interrupt.

"I remember saying something a a pretty name to match the face and voice." G-D said, raising his head to look at me.

"Something like that yeah. I told you i had to meet my friends so I gave you my number and you gave me yours and now this is where we ended up." I said smiling. "I wouldn't change the past even if I could. I gained a good friend and ally. Daesung."

G-D and Daesung looked surprised.

"Kidding. You are all good friends. G-D is the best friend though, out of you boys." I said seriously. The guys laughed and G-D hugged me.

"Thanks Ino. You nearly gave me a heart attack earlier." He joked and I snickered.

"Are you calling yourself old?" I laughed and everyone started laughing. G-D colored.

"Enough from the peanut gallery. Ino, shut up." G-D growled. I stopped laughing long enough to stick my tongue out at him.

"Hey, I just thought of a name." Noctula said and everyone suddenly fell silent.

"Will you please give it to us?" Daesung asked after a few minutes and Noctula whacked his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Shut up, Daesung. How about 'Fallen Angels'? I mean, the boys even said we had voices of angels." Noctula said and each of us girls realized she was right. I nodded my head smiling.

"What will be our stage names? I mean, we have each given ourselves a name before." Sakura spoke up.

"I have some. I came up with a few last night while everyone was asleep. We could try those." Hinata said softly, not stuttering.

"Love to her them, Hina." Noctula encouraged and Hinata brought a notebook out of her pocket.

"You keep a notebook on you all the time?" G-D asked and we giggled. I shook my head.

"We have to. Remember day one, G-D?" I asked. G-D nodded, suddenly understanding. He smiled and so did I.

"For Ino I have Cho written and her nickname, NoNo-Chan." Hinata said and I blushed at the latter. "For Tenten, I have Naomi and Kit, Temari has the names Neko and Tikaiya. Noctula, I got nothing for you. Sorry."

"It's fine. I didn't expect you to find one for me that fits." Noctula said, smiling. I sighed.

"What about us, Hina? What are our names?" Sakura asked turning the attention back to Hinata.

"For Sakura I only have one names. S. is the only name I could think of." Hinata admitted. "And for myself, Mint and Midnight."

Noctula nodded, smiling. I looked at her and made a strange sign with my hand.

"I like Cho, Kit, Neko, S. and Mint." Deidara said and we jumped. We had totally forgot about him and the boys.

"They are unique, but why not use your real names?" Taeyang asked and I soffed.

"Our families have bands too and if they find out about us having one, you can kiss us goodbye." Noctula said a little haughtily.

"My apologies, Noctula." Taeyang amended while loking her full in the face. Noctula smiled and nodded.

"All if forgiven, Taeyang. You had no knowledge of that fact. I hold nothing against you." Noctula said and I laughed lightly.

"Noctula, you can be so formal sometines it becomes cheesy." I said when Noctula looked at me funny.

"My bad. I'm sorry, _Cho_. I forget sometimes." She growled.

My night is soo gonna be long. Man, why can't life be simple for once? Why did I have to run into G-D? Why me, kami? WHY?

* * *

Oh yeah. I'm fourteen and this is the first chapter I have started and finished since school starts soon. I have one day left. WISH ME LUCK!

Mae Le: Lessa, Luna set fire to the kitchen!


	14. Chapter 14

Morning came quickly, thank Kami. Noctula had to leave. The entire day was without her. By midnight, I was worried. I had every reason to as well. Noctula stumbled up the drive way, made it to the door and rang the bell. From there it went downhill. Daesung got the door and he yelled for G-D.

"Oh my...G-D! I need help here!" Daesung yelled and we all looked at each other once and ran for the door.

"How bad is it?" I asked Daesung quietly while TOP and G-D set Noctula on the couch. He was a little bit shaken at her condition.

"Terrible. It hurts everywhere for her." He said and I hugged him. I felt his pain and I helped him lay a mat down near the couch for himself. He was becoming her personal care-taker. Great. Not that I'm not grateful, but Kami. He must like or feel something to be like this.

"She trusts him, Ino." G-D said, coming from behind me and I sighed. I turned to him and shook my head.

"We aren't used to men helping us. Except for my brother, Tenten's elder brother and Temari's cousin, Sasori. Having Daesung help us with Noctula is something new. By the way, how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked him, suddenly suspicious.

"You spoke softly to yourself but I read your lips." He explained softly and I color slightly. "He trusts her as well. Trust is a two way street you know." Wrapped in his arms was comforting but I backed out of the embrace. I shook my head once more.

"Not for us and men. Men try to get us to trust them and then the turn on us." Sorrow was evident in my voice and G-D hugged me once again. "They use us and leave us alone over and over again. It hurts to know that happens."

G-D didn't say anything. He held me tightly and I soon fell asleep to the scent of his cologne and his voice telling TOP and Daesung he would do anything to help us from now on. I smiled and slipped into the comforting black which I called sleep. It was midnight when I woke up again. I heard voices down the hall and figured I find who it was. It turned to be my brother, Itachi, Sasori and G-D talking.

"Hey guys," I said and four heads looked towards me. Two smiled, one smirked and the other showed no emotion. "What are you talking about?" I asked cautiously. The smiling people dropped their smiles. G-D got up and walked over to me.

"Sit. Please, Ino." He asked, looking pleading at me and I sat with no comment. Deidara scowled and Sasori smirked . Itachi's smirk got bigger.

"He reigns her, Deidara." Itachi whispered and I blushed lightly, but shook my head vigorously. Sasori laughed.

"Really? I was under the impression that he could get you do anything." Sasori snickered and Deidara growled. I blanked when I saw G-D staring at me with those gorgeous dark chocolate eyes. I couldn't breathe correctly and I started to hyperventilate. Deidara and Sasori looked startled and G-D ran to get something. He came back with a glass of water, which I drank gratefully.

"Don't I have a say on whether I **do** or **don't **listen to him?" I asked angrily after setting the glass down. My brother thought I was being an obedient little girl for some pop star that I hardly even know? How far is that?

"Shush, Ino. You listen to him more anyway." Deidara told me and I stood up and slapped him. Hard.

"Don't you think that I would listen to you more if you weren't out with your friends all the time? Do you even know what goes on whne you're gone? Do you know that Noctula was beaten by Pein? Do you even **care** that Noctula has been beaten near unconsciousness because of Pein?" I screamed at my brother. His face became sorrowful and pleading. I stood my ground.

"Noctula is in the guest room recovering from the beating because Naruto wasn't home to stop him this time. Noctula is closer to me than anyone in this room and I almost lost her tonight! Do you even care about my happiness?" I shrieked, tears streaming from my eyes. I felt two familiar and strong arms wrap around my waist. G-D was comforting me and I didn't even care. "Noctula isn't going to wake up tomorrow and I have work to do. Afterwards, I have to cook dinner for me and my friends and clean the house. I have had to do **everything **since Mom and Dad died. You go out drinking every night and come at midnight or later. I don't care anymore! You can take care of yourself! I quit! I'm leaving to stay with one of the other girls! I can't take you and your friends taking advantage of me and my friends! YOU DON'T CARE ANYMORE! YOU HAVE ME DO EVERYTHING!" I broke down and turned to G-D's chest. "You don't care anymore." I whimpered and Deidara just kept quiet.

"Time for bed, Ino. You are tired." G-D told me and I nodded. I was tired. G-D picked me up bridal style and walked back to my room. I felt my head hit the pillow and I was engulfed in an inky, dreamless sleep. The next time I woke, I saw G-D laying on my palet on the floor.

"G-D? Are you okay?" I asked softly and he groaned. Five minutes later he was wide eyed and bolt upright.

"Hey, you are awake. I thought I was dreaming." G-D said, getting up and stretching. I caught a glimpse of his body and nearly whistled. He_ was_nicely toned. I have to thank Temari for that bit of info. "How are you feeling? Do you feel okay?" His voice came softly from the left side of my bed. I jerked and he stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I just can't take it anymore. He uses me to keep the house clean and cook all the time. I'm tired and Cross Country begins in a week. I need my rest, G-D." I said and G-D hugged me. "I'm sorry."

"You can stay with me and Daesung at Daesung's place." G-D offered and I smiled sadly.

"I couldn't do that to you." I said quietly. G-D laughed.

"Believe me, you will make it easier to stay there." He told me and I nodded.

"Sure. Now let's get me packed up and then get Noctula packed. She needs to stay with me." I told G-D and he flat out grinned.

"Daesung would like that alot." He said, laughing slightly. I guess it's time to start over.

_I'm sorry, Mom. I tried my best._

* * *

Okay so now this is my most recent chapter. I will be slowing down more because of Cross Country and school so please don't yell at me if I can't upload fast enough.


	15. Chapter 15

It felt weird, packing up my belongings and leaving my home. Daesung happily agreed to letting me and Noctula stay at his house for the time being.

"Stay as long as you like." Daesung had told us, showing us our rooms, which were right next to each other, of course.

"Thank you, Daesung. You are very kind." I said and G-D helped me get my stuff into the room. It was beautiful. Queen size bed with a lavender colored comforter. "Oh my..." I gasped. G-D chuckled.

"We asked Hinata and Temari what your favorite color was. Same with Tenten and Sakura on what Noctula's favorite color." G-D blushed and I giggled. _Awwww he is so cute with the blush. No! Bad Ino. No flirting with the judge. _I sighed.

"What's wrong?" G-D asked, corcern evident in his voice.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you asked my favorite color." I smirked and G-D's face became darker. **_He is cute with that blush._**_Oh my gods, shut up, Ino. Stop talking to yourself._

"Okay, next question. Do you like me?" Asked G-D and I was suddenly thrown off.

"I had you and then I lost you when you said 'like'. What do you mean?" I asked, hoping to delay him. His face fell instantly and I suddenly felt bad.

"I meant for you to define the word like. As in like or _like _like?" I asked again and he brightened slightly. I smiled inspite of myself.

絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल _LoL I just found this on my comp._ 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल  
**Noctula's POV**

(To Noctula and Daesung)

_"I like you, Noctula. I like you alot." Daesung said and I blushed._

_"I liek you too, Daesung, but we can't be with each other like that." I told him and he sighed._

_"I realize that. I'm a judge of some stupid contest for a new group or singer. You are a contestant of said contest and wouldn't be able to participate because of me if we become a...thing." He said, sighing once again. I smiled despite the situation. He loved me. Me, a small town girl that doesn't know what the heck she's doing._

_"Noctula, are you there?" Daesung said, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked and hit him with a pillow that suddenly popped up._

_"I'm fine." I said and he took my hand. I leaned against him._

_"You know what? I think you and I are gonna-**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

"Dang. It was just a dream. I knew it was to good to be true." I sighed to myself. I pulled my body from my comfortable and suprisingly smaller bed. I turned to see what was wrong and I saw the hottset item in the world. Sleeping shirtless, Daesung was draped over half of my bed. I looked at my body and sighed with relief. I was fully clothed in what I wore to bed last night.

"Oh my gods, I gave my self a heart attack." I mumbled and I walked to the shower. I took a long, hot shower. By the time I stepped out, Daesung was up and looking around the room.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Nice torso." I joked and he blushed lightly. _Pink is so nice with his skin. Except when he wears too much of it._ I giggled.

"Morning and thanks for the compliment." Daesung said and I grinned like a fox.

"It was my pleasure." I told him. _No lie there, hun._ I really need to stop talking to myself.

"Are you okay? You look a little red." Daesung whispered and I nodded my head.

"I'm fine. I just need some water and to get dressed." I muttered and we blushed. I was in a towel and he was in a pair of green cut-off sweats. It screamed 'HOT!' all over. My face grew warmer and Daesung looked down at his sweats.

"Oh. Ummmm...I'll be in the hall." Daesung coughed and shuffled to the hall. I heard a thump and Ino shriek with either fear or anger at being surprised. I giggled and went to the dresser. I pulled out my under clothes, a black tank top, and cut off jeans. I slipped a pair of socks on and pulled on my tennis shoes. I opened the door to find Daesung slumped against the wall. I bent down to see his face and he was peacefully asleep. At least he was until Ino screamed and ran from her room next door. Daesung jumped a good ten feet into the air and landed on his feet.

"Nice move, Daesung." I laughed and headed off to find Ino.

_I am in way too deep. What can Ido, though? I fell and I hope Daesung is ready to catch me._

絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल  
絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल  
**Ino's POV**

"He loves me?" I whispered to myself, barely audible to my ears over the sound of the birds.

"No-no?" Noctula asked from behind me, causing me to turn and look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I murmured sarcastically. "I have everything now. I can sing, dance, and act. Plus, I have a world famous popstar in love with me!" I shrieked and Noctula was silent.

"So do I, Ino." I heard her whisper. He voice had dropped several times during conversations but never on one like this.

"W-what? Who?" I asked. _Three hundred says Daesung._

"Daesung. I have fallen hard, Ino. Way hard. I just hope he can catch me in time or I can land on my feet in time." She looked at me with her piercing blue eyes and I smiled sadly. I hugged her.

"I feel the same way, Tula. The very same way. Except, I'm in love with G-D and he is in love me. I'm so confused. So very confused." I told her and she hugged me.

"We both are. I suggest going on a run or something." Noctula suggested and we nodded. I went in Daesung's house and left a note.

_Boys,  
Noctula and I are  
running for cross country.  
Be back in fifteen minutes.  
Ino_

Well, I wrote chapter fifteen. Yay! anywho, this story might end faster than expected. Do you want a sequel or no? Leave me a review.


	16. Chapter 16

__

**Ino's POV**

"H-hey, N-noctula. H-how are you?" Hinata stuttered and I groaned.

"I thought you didn't stutter anymore?" Noctula asked and I giggled.

"That's what I was thinking, Tula." I told her and we all laughed. It felt so good to be with the girls.

"Stupids think alike." I heard Temari muttered and I grinned cheekily.

"I think it's: 'Great minds think alike.' Are you sure you are the smarter one?" I giggled and Temari groaned. The girls laughed at Temari and I just calmed down.

"The reason we called you here is one of extreme importance." Noctula said, gaining the attention of us all.

"The reason is that two members of the band has fallen for Noctula and I." I explained and the focus swung onto me. They girls' mouths dropped opened.

"Close your mouths, girls. You will catch flies." Noctula stated stiffly and I scooted closer to her. "Ino has also moved in with Daesung and G-D. I was taken with her." The girls shrieked in outrage.

"WHY?" Sakura screamed and I stood up.

"My elder brother was being an idiot and telling me what I can and can't do with my life." I seethed and Sakura bowed her head. "G-D and Daesung opened the doors of Daesung's house to me and Noctula. You don't know how hard it was to tell my brother I was leaving the house. I am **not** going back to him."

"Ino, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Sakura mumbled and I pulled her into a hug.

"You did not know, Sister. That is all that matters now. Forget my troubles. We have something to focus on. The competition is in two weeks. We need to get cracking on a song."

"What Ino said." Hinata piped up and Noctula smiled. We spent the whole afternoon working on the song with our phones of in the middle of the forest.

**DUN DUN DUN! TIME PASS!**

When I got home with Noctula, it was well past 10:00 in the evening.

"Where you been, girls?" Daesung said from behind, causing Noctula to scream and run behind me.

"Chill, Tula. It's only your_ boo_." I teased and She became red with either anger or embarrassment. Daesung colored a slight pink and I mentally smiled.

"Sorry, Noctula. I had no intention of scaring you. Now please answer the question; where have you been?" Daesung murmured and Noctula came from behind me.

"Working for the competition. What else would we do for the entire day?" Noctula asked, sarcasm evident. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"You have a point, Noctula. I was worried about something happening to you like when you dropped by Ino's house completely covered in bruises and cuts." He explained softly and Noctula's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Daesung. Now, Ino and I need sleep. I'm -yawn- about to fall asleep right here." Noctula mumbled and Daesung helped her up the stairs.

"Hey." Came the incredibly sexy voice of G-D. I spun and ran straight into his chest.

"Ow. I gotta stop doing that." I muttered and G-D chuckled.

"Tired?" He asked while I nodded numbly.

"Very. I worked all day with the girls on the competition and cross country." I moaned and He picked me up like I was a feather and walked to his room. I knew it was his room because we didn't go up stairs. I was too tired anyways.

"You sleep here tonight. You can go to your room in the morning becuase you look like you won't make it up those stairs before passing out." He smirked and I just nodded. I collapsed onto the bed and lost all thought while being dragged into my dreams.

_INO'S DREAM!_

_"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there?"_

_"Hello, Ino. We are so...pleased that you decided to join us." Came and eerie voice._

_"Oh hey, Loathe. What's up?" I asked and Loathe cracked a smile._

_"Your affection for a certain singer." Loathe grumbled after dropping the smile._

_"I see. So it has gotten out and is rampaging. Thank you, Loathe." I said and Loathe left._

_"AFFECTION! COME HERE NOW!" I screamed and Affection showed up with her eyes all lovey-dovey._

_"Explain my attraction towards G-D." I growled and she smiled._

_"You simply find him irresistible. I had no help with that anyway. That was Lust. You know better than to let her walk around." Affection said and I scowled._

_"Whatever. I'm out." And with that, I disappeared._

_****__END OF INO'S DREAM!_

"I hate the fact that they are animals. I can't deal with animals cruelty. It sucks." I muttered and G-D groaned next to me. I blushed when I realized what we looked like while we were asleep. With his arm wrapped around my waist and Me so snuggled up to him, we must look like a couple.

"Ummm G-D?" I asked hesitantly. I heard G-D groan again. "I can't get up. You wrapped your arm around my waist." G-D popped up fast and removed his arm.

"Oh. Umm...S-sorry Ino. I-I must have done that while I was asleep." He stuttered and I giggled at his blush. "I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. I'm going to get my clothes from my room, change and make breakfast. Wanna help me with breakfast?" I asked quietly and G-D accepted. This is going be a fine day. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

Ino: Why am I not happy?

G-D: And why am I a sap?

Me: you will do as I say. I can easily arrange a funeral for the both of you.

G-D: Yes ma'am.

Me: Ino?

Ino: I got it.

Me: good. *smiles*

G-D: how can she smile like that? it's creepy.

Ino: I have no Idea.

Me: what happened to Hinata?

Ino: Naruto.

Me: I don't have time for this. *runs after Hinata*

Luna: Please read and review. It will make Daesung happy and you know you want him happy.


	17. Chapter 17

~=INO'S POV!=~

I was right. Again. I hate being right. G-D and I were awake before Noctula and Daesung. Making breakfast, I was humming "Butterfly" making G-D laugh.

"Sorry I laughed but I am literally having breakfast with one of my fans and she is not giving me lovey-dovey eyes." G-D evaluated and I blushed. Did he just compliment me?

"Umm I don't know if that's an insult or compliment." I told him and grinned as he chuckled.

"Definitely a compliment. Nice change, too." He sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Breakfast or nap?" I asked, amused at the glare I got from him as he sat up. "Oh you know you love me." I joked and just gaped when he nodded his head, smiling shyly.

"Yes I do." He whispered and I swear, either my head is telling me things or he actually said that to me.

"Morning, NoNo." Noctula said, smiling brightly, dragging a bed-headed Daesung.

"Mmmmmmmmmm its too early!" Daesung moaned and G-D laughed at him.

"Be nice. Daesung was comforting Noctula while she cried in her sleep." I scolded, smacking the back of G-D's head.

"You know?" Daesung asked, fork halfway to his mouth.

"I had to use the restroom and grab PJ's." I explained and both Daesung and Noctula colored. "I think it's cute. Like your song, 'Try smiling.' It is beautiful and sweet." Three people entered the room and two of them started laughing like nuts.

"Five bucks, TOP." Seung Ri said and TOP gave him the money.

"You bet on us?" G-D asked, looking murderous. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. I grinned evilly.

"Boys, not the smartest thing to do." Noctula warned three seconds after she looked at me. Three faces paled after looking at me and three people smiled after seeing my face.

"TOP, you first."I stated and started walking to him. He and Taeyang ran from me while Seung Ri just ran to hide behind G-D.

"Seung Ri, not smart." G-D got up and smacked his head.

"I prefer this to Ino's choice of torture." Seung Ri said and I laughed.

"It depends on what you bet upon." I told him and he colored a little. _Perfect for Hinata. I see why she could be happy._ I shook my head slightly, getting rid of the thought.

"I bet that you and Noctula were living here after moving from your house." Seung Ri explained and I nodded, letting him relax.

"You hit it on the head. You were exactly right." I told him.

"Taeyang m-made a bet that G-D s-slept with you." Seung Ri stuttered and I colored like G-D and Daesung just gaped.

"TOP bet that Daesung and Noctula slept together and that Ino was staying with Sakura." This time, Daesung and Noctula colored.

"You guys take TOP. G-D and I will take Taeyang." I growled and Noctula nodded once, took Daesung's hand and ran off in the direction TOP went. I took G-D's hand we ran in the direction of Taeyang's flight. I heard a thing move and saw a little puppy walk out into the hall.

"Gaho! Where you been buddy?" G-D asked, picking said puppy up. I giggled at the sight. Adorable puppy? Check. Cute boy? Check. Smile? Check. All in all, cute scene. I shook my head, clearing it once more.

"Do you think we could use Gaho for tracking Taeyang by scent or is he too young?" I asked and G-D shook his head sadly.

"Gaho is too young. Sorry, Ino." G-D apologized and I sighed. _Soooo cute and no it's not the puppy_

"What now?" I asked and then G-D put a finger to his lips, telling me to turn silent. I did and heard a deep uneven breathing. I grinned and tiptoed over to the door. I slowly turned the knob and We ran in full force, Gaho running first.

"Oh _crap_!" Taeyang cried the moment he saw us. He ran and we tore after him, G-D putting Gaho into his hood. I don't when he put on a jacket but I was busy chasing a certain Korean. I caught up to Taeyang and Taeyang tore right. I slipped and fell.

"Ow!" Okay now I was mad. I stood with help from G-D, blushing slightly, and we tore after Taeyang once more.

"He is sooo dead." G-D growled next to me.

"You got that right." I said and we kept chasing Taeyang.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

"Gotcha." I whispered and G-D went around the other way. We had tracked Taeyang tor the front hall were we had the party. It had two doors. The one I'm at and the front door. G-D was walking around the room to his room. He was going to climb out the window ans walk to the front door.

"Ino? You there?" G-d said into the walkie-talkie I attached to him.

"You got it. What's up?" I asked, hiding behind the door of the kitchen.

"Daesung has a visitor and Taeyang is talking to her." G-D said and I cursed under my breath.

* * *

Ino: Who's the visitor?

G-D: I know but I am under a swear to not tell you, NoNo. Sorry.

Ino: You called me NoNo. For the first time.

G-D: I like it.

Me: okay, love-birds. None of that.

Ino: awwwwww.

G-d: wanna go to my room?

Me: nothing dirty.

Daesung: They will end up playing a prank or worser on you, ya know that?

Me: yeah. They won't get me.

Daesung: sure they won't. Please Review and Make me happy. I'll bake you cookies.

Me: bribery. nice.


	18. Chapter 18

~=INO'S POV!=~

"Who?" I asked, opening the door to the hall.

"A girl with sapphire colored hair."

"Oh _crap_." I hissed and I saw Konan. Let me set this straight. Konan is dating Pein, the one who beat the heck out of Noctula. Naruto is the only that stands up to Pein, protecting Noctula because Pein overpowers her easily. I grit my teeth.

"Hello, Ino." Konana said, sugar coating the threat behind her greeting.

"Konan." I ground out, fisting my hands.

"Where is she?" Konan asked, standing up.

"Who is she? Noctula?" I asked, playing the dumb blond she thinks I am.

"Yes, you ignorant little twit." Konan growled.

"Ino, go find Noctula. I'll stay with Konan." G-D said, stepping in through the front door. I nodded once and ran to find Daesung and Noctula. I ran into TOP and saw Daesung and Noctula chasing him. I stood and stood in front of TOP.

"Konan is here, Noctula. She wants you. Hide." I said, dragging TOP to his feet.

"No. I need to hide. Daesung, come with me. I'll explain later. Noctula said and she ran off with Daesung right behind her.

"I'll explain after I tell Konan Noctula isn't here." I hissed and TOP nodded stiffly. I walked slowly to the front hall.

"She isn't here, Konan. She must have left with Daesung or Seung Ri. I found TOP though." I said, meeting Taeyang's eyes for split second. His barely perceptible nod told me he told her the same thing.

"She's not here?" Konan asked, suspicion evident and I stood tall.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" I snarled and Konan smiled smugly.

"Get out." I said after three minutes of calming myself down.

"What?" Konan asked, completely of guard.

"Get out of my home. I may be here for a time but this my home with my best friends! Get out." I growled and Everyone was taken aback. I took another three minutes to calm down and I opened my eyes.

"G-D, please take Konan to the door. Daesung will be back in ten minutes and I want her out of here so he isn't bothered by her." I said and G-D nodded, taking Konan by the arm and leading her to the door. I sighed when I heard the door shut. I sank into a chair.

"What the heck was that about?" TOP demanded and I sighed when G-D told him to shut up.

"That was Konan. Pein's girlfriend. Pein was the one who beat Noctula. Remember when Noctula appeared at my front door completely beaten?" I asked and the boys all nodded. "That was Pein's doing. Pein is Noctula's older cousin. Noctula's brother is the only one that can stop Pein."

"That's why she was here. She was looking for Noctula." TOP said and I growled.

"Deidara told her we were here. My own brother told her where we were." I groaned and G-D pulled me up by my arms and hugged me.

"It's not your fault, NoNo." He murmured into my hair. I gasped.

"You called me NoNo." I manged between my gasps.

"You sound surprised." TOP said, and I nodded dumbly.

"I am. He has never called me that before."I said and Noctula walked into the room in a black jacket that was missing it's sleeves and black jeans that flared at the knee. She also wore black high heels.

"Angels' meeting at the park. Now." She barked and I shot to my room. I quickly dressed in my black mid-thigh dress and knee high boots. I slipped a pair of black booty shorts under my dress and walked down the stairs to the hall.

"Whoa." G-D said and I kept walking.

"If Noctula and I aren't back before midnight, call the cops." I said and I walked out the door.

~~~PARK~~~

Tenten and Temari were the only ones there when Noctula and I arrived. Tenten was wearing a black shirt that clung to her and a pair of booty shorts. Her shoes where black boots that had a chunky heel. Temari was wearing a black dress that clung to her body, a black clutch in her hand and black blade heels.

"Where is Sakura and Hinata?" Noctula demanded and Tenten imediately told her.

"Sakura is on her way. Her sister, Karin, has told me that Sakura will be here in seven minutes." Tenten said and Hinata was walking briskly up to us. Hinata was wearing a black shirt with a black belt connecting it to her skirt, which was also black. Her shoes were black ballet flats.

"I hate the fact that we need to wear black. Why do we have to wear this color again?" Hinata asked as soon as she got to us.

"It is the color of happiness and of sadness at the same time." Noctula explained and Sakura walked up behind Hinata. Sakura was wearing her black floor length dress with a black choker around her neck. Her barely seen shoes were black peep-toe pumps.

"What's the problem, Noctula?" Sakura asked and Noctula drew a deep breath.

"Konan appeared at Daesung's place since I was staying there along with Ino and G-D." Noctula explained while Sakura and the girls growled.

"Now is not the time to be angry and bitter. We must start with the song." I jumped in and the girls nodded once.

"Okay. Now which one?" Hinata asked as we headed to local high school. We had permission from Noctula's grandmother who is principal of the school. We were able to use it whenever we needed to. Time to start on the music.

* * *

Ino: we wear black all the time?

G-D: I thought you looked good in that black dress.

Ino: thanks G-D.

Me: You were black because it is the color of happiness in some countries and the color of sadness in America.

Ino: oh so that's why Noctula said it was a happy and sad color at the same time.

Daesung: please review for Lessa. Ino is gonna drive her nuts!


	19. Chapter 19

~=INO'S POV!=~

I grabbed my guitar from it's case backstage of the theatre. We had set up the drums and were ready for a little workout on our music. I tuned my guitar easily and Sakura was tuning hers. Noctula was setting up the mic, amps and the speakers. Tenten was setting her drums up and Hinata was readying her keyboard, checking the keys with the different sounds. Temari was coming around to each of us, giving us our accesesories. We each had a blue wristband with a white wing and black mic. My choker and Noctula's choker were given and we smiled at each other.

"I'm Cho and you are Luna, correct?" I asked her and she nodded once.

"Hinata is Mint and Sakura is SAKi. or Saki." Noctula said and I nodded.

"Isn't SAKi. her DJ name?" I asked and Noctula nodded slowly.

"Tenten is Kit and Temari is Neko." Noctula ran by me and I nodded again. I turned to the girls.

"We all know the names right?" I questioned, looking at the girls. I got three nods and a yes from them. I took a color hair spray and sprayed it on.

"Color your hair." I told the girls and they picked a color. Temari had green, Hinata had silver, Tenten has yellow, Noctula had gold and Sakura had blue. I put purple in my hair and pulled it back. I grabbed my guitar and took a speaker outside. Noctula came out with another speaker. We had everything hooked up and we just need to get a few people to talk about it. I started playing to some random song I knew. Soon people were starting to whisper and I got looks. I stopped playing.

"We are having a show tonight all! Come and watch!" I called and took my guitar inside. I heard a noise and turned. Gaara was behind me with Sasuke, each of them had a speaker.

"Need help?" Sasuke asked and I nodded.

"Thought you hated us, Sasuke." I said out loud and He shook his head.

"I don't. I just don't like hanging with another band." He explained and I suddenly understood.

"Can you spread the word?" I asked as Gaara and Sasuke set the speakers down. They were small.

"You got it. Anything to help." Gaara said and I turned red. _Is he still trying to get with me?_

"Do you want us to drive with a mega phone?" Neji said from behind Gaara and Sasuke.

"That would be awesome. Thanks, Neji." I said sincerely. He smiled and left with Gaara and Sasuke. I walked to the stage and Started hooking my guitar up to the big amp.

"Let's start off with a sound check." Noctula said and she just messed around with the mic while I played a little composition from my head. Sounded pretty dang good to me. Sakura tested the amp and nearly blew Temari's head off. Tenten and hinata were literally rocking the house and we were clapping near the end.

"Noctula, we got people." Naruto said coming through the door.

"It's Luna, Cho, Mint, Saki, Kit, and Neko. We changed the names." Noctula hissed.

"Let's start off with a song we know is good." I said, nodding to Hinata. We started playing 'My Immortal'. The one mostly piano but when it comes to a certain part, I come in with Sakura and Tenten.

_I'm so tired of being here.  
Supressed by all my childish fears.  
And If you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave  
__'__Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_  
_By your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts_  
_My once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away_  
_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

The crowd went wild. Screaming, cheering and chanting could be heard.

"We are Fallen Angels! And heaven is coming down." I heard Noctula say into the mic.

"What's up yall? I Neko." Temari said, grinning.

"Yo, What's up? Name's Kit." Tenten said, walking from behind her drums.

"What's up people? I'm Mint." Hinata cried from her position.

"Heyyy. What's up? It's Saki!" Sakura cried.

"And we are Cho and Luna." Noctula and I said into the mic in unison.

"AND WE ARE FALLEN ANGELS!" WE screamed and the crowd screamed with joy.

* * *

G-D: first concert. You must be famous for them to like.

Ino: I'm still mad at you.

Daesung: G-D, your turn.

G-D: please review. Daesung is being lazy again.

*SMACK!*

G-D: ow!

Daesung: you deserve it.


	20. Chapter 20

~=INO'S POV!=~

The crowd continued to scream and we played again.

_Tell your friends not to think out loud.  
Until they swallow.  
Whisper things into my brain  
Your voice sounds so hollow._

_I am not a leader of men  
Since I prefer to follow.  
Do you think I could have a drink?  
__Since it's so hard to swallow.  
Yeaah so hard to swallow_

_Turn your television off  
And I will sing a song.  
And if you suddenly have the urge,  
You can sing along._

_I touch your hair,  
I touch your face.  
Given lessons on how to breathe  
Cause I think I've forgotten.  
Yeaah Think I've forgotten._

_One day out to the cliff,  
That over looks the waters.  
I jumped in to save a girl  
It was some body's daughter  
_

_And now the ring that's on my hand.  
Was given to me by her.  
And to this day we all sit around,  
And dream of ways to get higher.  
Yeaaaaah To get much higher._

___Tell your friends not to think out loud.  
Until they swallow.  
Whisper things into my brain  
Your voice sounds so hollow._

___I am not a leader of men  
Since I prefer to follow.  
Do you think I could have a drink?  
__Since it's so hard to swallow.  
Yeaah so hard to swallow_

The crowd exploded into cheers, screams and whistles. We walked back stage and found Bigbang there.

"Uh-oh. We are in trouble." Hinata murmured and Seung Ri laughed suddenly.

"Yeah! You didn't invite us!" He cried and we relaxed slightly.

"You play guitar?" TOP asked Sakura, curiosity flowed gracefully in his voice.

"No, really?" Came her sarcastic reply.

"So, a pianist huh?" Seung Ri asked Hinata and She nodded.

"Mmhmm. I play for hours at a time at home." Hinata told him.

"Cool. Mind if I came to listen to you someday?" Seung Ri asked and Hinata nodded.

"One more song, guys." I said walking back out on stage. the crowd cheered. The other girls came and we started "Just to get high" By Nickelback.

_He was my best friend_  
_I tried to help him_  
_But he traded everything_  
_FOR suffering_  
_And found himself alone_  
_I watched the LYING_  
_Turn into hiding_  
_With scars on both his wrists_  
_His FINGERS TIPS were melted to the bone_

_But I can still remember what his face looked like_  
_When I found him in an ally in the middle of the night_  
_Tell me what ya know_  
_Tell me what you gone and done now_  
_Tell me what ya know_  
_Tell me what you gone and done now_  
_Gonna do the trick_  
_Get it over with_  
_Your better off..._  
_To take all you've got and burn it on the spot_  
_JUST to get high-IGH, IGH, IGH (HIGH-IGH,IGH,IGH)_

_Three days no sleeping_  
_He gave up eating_  
_He sold his mother's rings_  
_She SAID nothing_  
_And pretended not to know_  
_He started stealing_  
_To supply the feeling_  
_Found out he pulled a knife_  
_On someones wife_  
_And held it to her THROAT_

_But I can still remember what his face looked like_  
_When I found him in an ally in the middle of the night_  
_Tell me what ya know_  
_Tell me what you gone and done now_  
_Tell me what ya know_  
_Tell me what you gone and done now_  
_Gonna do the trick_  
_Get it over with your better off..._  
_To take all you've got and burn it on the spot_  
_JUST to get high-IGH, IGH, IGH (HIGH-IGH,IGH,IGH)_

_Tell me what you did_  
_Where you gone and hid_  
_Show me..._  
_What you really want, was it what you got?_  
_Slowly..._  
_Circle in the drain, throw it all away,_  
_JUST to get high-IGH, IGH, IGH (HIGH-IGH,IGH,IGH)_  
_HIGH-IGH, IGH...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!_

_Tell me what you know_  
_Tell me what you gone and done now_  
_Tell me what you know_  
_Tell me what you gone and done now_  
_Gonna do the trick_  
_get it over with_  
_You're better off..._  
_To take all that you've got and burn it on the spot_  
_JUST to get high-IGH, IGH, IGH (HIGH-IGH,IGH,IGH)_

"That's it for the night." I called and the crowd 'aww'ed.

"But we will be back tomorrow night!" Noctula cried and the crowd cheered. WE waqlked backstage and saw my brother, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Sasori, and some one new.

"Oh shoot." I muttered. Noctula turned and bounded off-stage.

"Noctula, run through the crowd. It will take them a while to find you!" I yelled and turned to face my brother.

"Ino, please come home." He pleaded.

"Sorry, Deidara. I'm not coming home when you hang out with _him_. He nearly killed my best friend." I seethed and Deidara dropped his head.

"I'm sorry for this." Deidara whispered and he stabbed G-D.

"G-D!" I screamed and Taeyang's head snapped up.

"Oh HELL NO!" He yelled and he straight punched Deidara in the face.

"Get G-D out of here, Ino." TOP told me and I dragged G-D over to the girls.

"Get him out of here." I told them and we picked him up with Seung Ri's help. We carefully got him to the car the boys brought.

"Seung Ri, you drive. I'll stay in the back with G-D." I aid and Seung Ri nodded. "Girls, go back inside and beat my brother to a bloody pulp."

"Ino, I'm coming with you and Seung Ri." Noctula said and I nodded.

"We will make him pay, Ino." Hinata vowed and I knew she would. We got in the car, Seung Ri and Noctula up front with me holding G-D's head in the back.

"You'll be okay. I promise." I whispered, tears coming down my face. We drove straight to the hospital. I hope he survives.

* * *

G-D Why do I have to life or death situation?

Daesung: be cause you are a main character.

Me: and I'm evil.

Ino: poor G-D. Hug?

G-D: yes please.

Daesung&Me: review please!


	21. Chapter 21

~=INO'S POV!=~

We made it the hospital and Noctula ran in. Soon the was a gurney and a couple of nurses. I was still crying when we walked so Seung Ri helped me to a seat. I cried and cried. Noctula sat next to me and hugged.

"I hope Daesung is okay." I heard her whisper.

"I just hope Deidara doesn't stab the others. I hope the girls and buys get out of there without getting hurt like G-D." I said, my voice cracking near the end. Seung Ri sat next to me and wrapped and arm around my shoulders.

"They'll be fine." Seung Ri said. Five seconds later he added, "I hope." in a whisper.

"I hope so too, Seung Ri." I told him and we just sat there; Seung Ri, stoic and calm, me, red eyed and crying, Noctula, quiet and grim.

"Family for G-D?" A doctor asked and we stood immediately.

"That's us. I'm his brother, the blond is his girlfriend and her sister is with us." Seung Ri lied smoothly and the doctor nodded.

"H-how is he?" I asked, hiccuping slightly.

"We stopped the bleeding and the wound was very deep so we stitched it up." The doctor said, sorrow and pity were in his voice.

"Thank you. For saving my brother and best friend." Seung Ri said, placing his hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Would like me lead you to his room?" The doctor asked and I nodded frantically.

"Follow me, please." The doctor said turning. We followed the doctor down a long white hallway to room 215.

"Here we are. You may all go in." He said and he left. I walked in first and then Seung Ri followed, leading Noctula by the hand. Noctula and I hate hospitals. They were the places were our parents died. I took her other hand and we squeezed our hands together.

"G-D?" I asked, hesitating for only a second. His eyes opened slightly.

"NoNo?" Came his voice, cracked and broken.

"Yes. It's NoNo." I said coming up to his bed. Relief washed through me when he took my hand.

"It hurts." G-D whimpered.

"I know. Believe me, I know." I whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Ino, Seung Ri and I are going to get some cappuccino for us. Want it caramel or french vanilla?" Noctula asked. I turned to her.

"Caramel. I need the sugar." I told her and she nodded and left. I turned back to G-D and saw his gorgeous dark chocolate eyes wide open.

"You...kissed me. You kissed me cheek." He murmured and I nodded.

"I can't lose you, G-D. I need you as much as you need me."I whispered and he smiled my favorite smile. It was mine. All mine.

"I...I...love you, Ino." He whispered and I gasped. I was shocked even though I already knew.

"I love you, too." I said and kissed his lips. They were soft and warm. I broke the kiss and G-D grinned.

"Man, do I feel better." He said and I almost slapped his head.

"Pig." I muttered.

"But I'm your pig, Ino." He grinned and I couldn't help but grin myself.

"Yes you are." I said, kissing him once more.

"Well, this is surprising." Came Daesung's voice behind me. I broke the kiss and turned around, my face flaming.

"Hi, guys." G-D said, his face a brilliant red.

"I see you are feeling better." TOP said, clutching his side.

"Are you hurt?" I asked him, standing up and letting him sit in my seat.

"Not badly. Just barely dodged a knife to the lungs."

"Barely?" Sakura asked and she lifted his shirt off his body with no hesitation. A long, thin, bloody line was visible on his right side.

"Ino, do you still carry that medical pack?" Sakura asked and I nodded, pulling it out of my black knee high boots.

"Here. It has gauze, tape and sterile wipes." I told her and she opened the thin package. I pulled out the gauze and tape while Sakura opened the sterile wipes. She wiped the bloody line making TOP hiss and took the gauze from me. I pulled tape and handed it to her so she could keep the gauze on his body. She didn't blush the whole time she patched. Everyone was watching us cover TOP's wound, keeping quiet the whole time. I replace the tape and gauze into the package and slipped it back into my boot.

"Time to put your shirt back on, TOP." Noctula said, stepping in the room with Seung Ri, both were carrying a tray of cappuccinos. I took the caramel one Noctula handed me. She took the mocha and gave the tray to the girls.

"Thanks, Noctula." I said, sipping mine.

"You are so welcome." Noctula said and then looked at G-d's face, which was still red and my face, which was also still red.

"Do I wanna know?" She asked and Daesung nodded his head.

"Oh yeah." He said, laughing. I slapped my head.

"I kissed G-D and they walked in right when it happened." I shrugged. G-D coughed and I turnedand he held his hand out to me. I took it without hesitation. We gripped each others hand.

"So are you like a couple now?" Seung Ri asked, looking from G-D to me.

"You mean like you and Hinata?" I asked and he colored.

"How?" Hinata squeaked.

"It was easy to see." G-D and I said in unison.

"Oh great!" Temari groaned and everyone laughed.

* * *

YAY! THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!

Ino: finally!

G-D: I know!

Ino&G-D: Review please!


	22. Chapter 22

~=INO'S POV!=~

"Temari, shut up. You love Taeyang so just tell him." I told her while we went to the coffee room for a refill. Temari gasped and sank to her knees.

"I can't. You live with G-D so it was easier for you." Temari told me and she cried for a few minutes. I rubbed her back and Taeyang walked in, eyes like glass.

"You really think that?" Taeyang asked softly, kneeling in front of Temari. Temari looked up, surprised and Taeyang kissed her. I walked out of the coffee room with a full caramel cappuccino. I was grinning when I entered the room and G-D raised his eyebrows at my expression.

"You seem happy." He noted and I nodded. I turned to Noctula.

"I just walked out of the coffee room with a kissing Taeyang and Temari." I told Noctula when G-D turned on the TV.

"Say that again?" G-D asked and I blushed. I repeated the news to him and he cheered.

"All right, Taeyang." G-D cheered when Taeyang walked in with Temari, holding her hand.

"I tolded them." I giggled and stuck my tongue out.

"Thanks for the save, Ino. You saved me big time." Taeyang said, rubbing the back of his head. I nodded.

"You are welcome." I said and then full out grinned. "Now tell them how you go together."

"Well, I was talking to Ino and Taeyang was right outside the door. I told Ino about it being easier for her to fall for G-D, seeing as she lives with him. Taeyang walked in after I cried for a minute, looking as if he had cried as well." Temari said, looking up at Taeyang with a look of love and adoration.

"I walked up to her, kneeled and asked her 'You really think that?' and I kissed her." Taeyang said, turning tomato red. I sighed.

"Awwwww." Echoed around the room and everyone busted up laughing. I watched G-D clutch his side and I walked over to stand by him.

"Does it hurt again?" I asked sadly. I knew this was my fault and I knew he didn't care.

"Just a little." G-D gasped and I sighed. I turned around to find Hinata snuggled up to Seung Ri on the chair, watching TV. I sighed and G-D scooted over in the bed.

"Lay down, NoNo." He said, patting the space beside him. I laid down and cuddle up to G-D.

"I'm so tired, G-D." I told him and he sighed. I leaned against my boyfriend. I mentally cheered that I finally found my guy. I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" G-D asked quietly and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"The fact I found a really good guy for me." I told him and he turned a slight shade of pink. I kissed his cheek. "I mean you, G-D." I told him and his slight blush disappeared with a cute smile.

"Thanks, Ino." He said into my hair. I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep shortly after wards.

~~Noctula's POV~~

"I wonder when she fell asleep." I heard G-D tell himself.

"She's probably exhausted. She nearly cried herself to sleep while you were getting stitched up." I told him turning to face him. He paled. "Sorry. Neither Seung Ri or I could calm her down."

"It's fine." He mumbled before letting sleep take him. I snickered at the way he was sleeping with Ino. It seems like they fell asleep like that before.

"What are you laughing at?" Daesung said, popping up out of nowhere.

"Don't do that!" I whispered-screamed, jumping up. I put a hand over my heart, which was pounding.

"Daesung, don't scare her! We want you to get together, not kill each other." Seung Ri said from across the room. The boys laughed and the girls just cooed at our red faces.

"Whatever." I said and walked to the coffee room. I heard the door of G-D's room open and close. Someone was following. I kept walking to the coffee room and someone was following me pretty fast.

"Noctula!" Daesung called me. I turned and was surprised by a quick kiss from him.

"Uhhhhh why did you kiss me?" I asked, being my stupid self. "Why me?"

"BecauseIchoseyou." Daesung said quickly. I blushed and kissed him this time.

"But you and I need stay away from each other. Plus, now we can't compete which means-"

"-Ino goes to America." Daesung sighed.

"I wish it was all fine and better. I wish, and don't hate me for saying this, that you and I had never met." I said, bowing my head.

"Why?" Came the dry, whispered reply.

"Then Ino wouldn't have to leave for America. She would be able to stay home and then maybe if you didn't judge the competition then she would stay but I can't make you leave the judges." I said, rounding on Daesung. "I can't do that to you." I told him and I walked away, tears streaming. I leaned on wall outside G-D's room. The door opened.

"Noctula?" TOP asked, walking next to me.

"Hi." I muttered thickly. TOP sighed and walked into the room. Seung Ri appeared like, five seconds later and sat down.

"Wanna talk about it or cry first?" He asked softly and I just started crying. He rubbed my back and I heard the door open. Seung Ri helped me get outside where I collapsed on a bench. I cried for five minutes before I let up. Seung Ri hugged me.

"Wanna talk now?" He asked and I nodded slowly. I told Seung Ri everything that happened. He whistled and I sighed.

"You broke his heart, Noctula." Seung Ri said heavily. Tears slipped unwillingly past my eyes. Seung Ri wiped them away.

"I understand if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I would even understand if he never talked to me." I said and Seung Ri quickly shook his head.

"He still loves you, but he does understand what you meant. You want Ino to stay in the country." Seung Ri said, standing up. He offered me a hand and I took it. He helped me up the stairs, for my eyes were still blurry with unshed tears. I walked into the room and Ino jumped off the bed she was sleeping on earlier and hugged. I burst into tears and held her.

"It hurt so much to tell him that." I cried and Ino held me tighter. I held Ino and cried my eyes out. I heard someone outside the door. Hinata went to the door.

"What's going on?" I heard her ask before the door fully closed.

"Ino, why does it hurt?" I asked in a breaking whisper and she just shook her head.

"I don't know, Hun. I don't know." She said, holding me tighter. Ino released me and a pair of stronger, familiar arms wrapped around me instead. I turned around and clutched his shirt.

"Why?" Daesung asked thickly. "Why did you say it if it hurt?"

"I can't lose my sister. I just can't. Even if I have to deal with a heart break." I told him and his grip on my waist got tighter. He picked me up and walked outside the door. I just held onto his neck with a vise like grip. he sat in the hall and I let go. He had teas running down his face and I knew I did too.

_ "You broke his heart."_ Seung Ri's words kept running through my head. I _had_ broken his heart and now mine was broken too. I started singing a song I knew would help him understand.

_When I was younger_  
_I saw my daddy cry_  
_And curse at the wind_  
_He broke his own heart_  
_And I watched_  
_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_  
_She would never let herself forget_  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love_  
_If it does not exist_

_But darling,_  
_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_  
_Deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts_  
_And we've got to find other ways_  
_To make it alone_  
_Keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping a comfortable, distance_  
_And up until now_  
_I had sworn to myself that I'm_  
_Content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well, You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_  
_But I can't_  
_Let go of what's in front of me here_  
_I know you're leaving_  
_In the morning, when you wake up_  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ohh_

_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_  
_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_

"Daesung, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke your heart and let mine break to._" _ I said, scooting _c_loser to him.

"Noctula, don't. Don't say sorry. I figured that Ino would stay in the country if she was dating G-D. We gave to be in Japan for three years for some reason." He said and he kissed me.

* * *

Omg sorry for making you guys wait. Still trying to do well. I got a summer cold so I have been sleeping for a long time.

Daesung: why does my heart have to be broken?

Noctula: Lessa is my creator so she tells me what to do.

Me: Sorry, Dae. I can't tell you the reason.

G-D&Ino: please Review


	23. Chapter 23

~~Noctula's POV~~

I melted into Daesung's kiss and he wrapped his arms around me. The pain from telling him I couldn't be with him had disappeared the moment he kissed me.

"PDA!" Hinata cried looking out the door. We broke apart and laughed. TOP and Sakura walked out the door.

"Now it's just us left." They said and I laughed again.

"Now why do you refer to an 'us' when you two talk?" Daesung asked and I laughed again. They were caught in their own trap. TOP blushed a light red and Sakura turned pink.

"I really don't want to know." Daesung said after three minutes of awkward silence. TOP growled and Sakura turned red. I laughed lightly.

"Just say it. You love each other and you know it." I said casually and calmly. TOP stammered and Sakura dropped to the floor.

"SAKURA!" TOP cried, catching her.

"She's fine. Just embarrassed, that's all." Daesung explained and TOP calmed down.

"Yepperzizzlebizzles!" I said and I got a weird look from TOP and Daesung.

"It's fun to say. It is!." I insisted and I huffed and stood up. "You can even ask the girls." I said before walking the room.

"Noctula-" Daesung started saying before the door shut in his face. Ino turned to me.

"What did he do?" She asked and I slumped my shoulders.

"Made fun of me when I tried to cheer him up." I stated and sat down. I curled into a ball and fell asleep. I heard a door open and then I slipped into the black comfort of sleep.

~=INO'S POV=~

"Hello, _Daesung._I heard you ticked Noctula off right after healing her heart." I said and he hung his head. I turned and walked to G-D's bed. He scooted over and I sat next to him. Daesung sighed and sat on the floor against the wall. I snuggled closer and he sighed as well.

"What's gonnna happen for the competition?" G-D asked and I sighed.

"I don't know. I don't know anything at all. I just...just want to stay and make it better for them. If we enter the competition, it would be unfair but if we don't, I have to go to America. It was the deal I signed with a company." I said and G-D held me close to his body.

"I want you to stay. You realize that if you enter, I will pull out of the judging booth and drop it. Same with the guys. We will let you have your chance at fame. We could even try to get you signed to our company for a record deal." He said, sincere and calm.

"You would do that all for me...but I wouldn't want you to." I said and G-D sucked in a sharp breath.

"Why?" He asked, tears gently clung to his perfect. I put my hand on his cheek.

"Because I love you too much to ask that from you. I truly love you." I said and he kissed me gently. I savored the kiss though it only lasted about ten seconds.

"I love you so much, Ino." He said into my hair, clutching me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I love you too, G-D. More than life itself." I whispered and G-D sighed.

"Please do not ever give your life up for something stupid or mad. I love you too much to lose you. Way too much." He said kissing me once more. "Now say no more and sleep. You look tired."

"I feel tired, G-D. So tired." I said, snuggling closer to him. I was out in three minutes.

~~Noctula's POV~~

"I messed up, Seung Ri. I finally felt better because she felt the same and she doesn't care anymore and then I messed it all up." Daesung's sexy and amazing voice said. Apparently, Seung Ri was being the shrink. Again. I sighed and sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Morning, Noctula. How are you feeling?" Taeyang asked, handing me a mocha cappuccino. I took it gladly.

"Morning, Taeyang. Thanks for the mocha." I said after taking a sip.

"Not a problem. You look like you need it." Taeyang noted and I scowled.

"I hate hospitals. That and hese chairs are about as comfortable as a nail." I said and he laughed lightly.

"Well, that works for the bedhead." He joked and I growled.

"Sorry. Just trying to get you to smile. You frown in your sleep." He said and I stared at him.

"You would know that how?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer I was about to get.

"You fell asleep on my leg." Was my response and I blushed.

"S-sorry. My bad." I stuttered and Taeyang shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Yesterday I would have been bothered by it but I really don't care now. Temari explained that the nearest person to you would become a pillow in five minutes of sleep." He said and I shook my head.

"My sister is crazy." I said and Taeyang shook his head.

"I disagree. I think her creativity is what makes her crazy." He said and I barked a laugh.

"Yeah Iguess you could say that." I said, smiling.

"Oh I did it! You smiled!" He cheered and I laughed at his childishness. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

"T-too l-late!" I laughed and Taeyang stood I stood too. With a grin, I walked out the door into the hall and ran.

"I'm gonna get you, Noctula. You are dead." He yelled. I passed Temari and Daesung. I heard Temari whisper "Mission Success." To Daesung and I kept running.

* * *

Taeyang: Temari made me cheer Noctula up, didn't she?

Temari: you bet that, babe. I want my sister to be happy.

Daesung: well, I'm grateful to you for it.

Taeyang: Please Review and Save me!


	24. Chapter 24

~=INO'S POV=~

"I will miss you, Ino." Was G-D's goodbye when he left the next day. We pulled out of the competition. Gaara's band, Demoniacs, won and we celebrated before the boys left. Sakura and TOP got together a week before the competition. I smiled thinking of that memory. I was able to stay in Japan thanks to some strings being pulled. I missed them and I would always be there for him.

* * *

~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP!~~~~~~~~

It's been five years since the girls and I last saw them. I was getting ready to go to Spain for three weeks. I needed to be all on my own.

"Ino!" Noctula yelled and I smiled. Noctula and I were both leaving for a few weeks. Noctula was headed to France. We both were going to music. I wanted to go to Spain and the France but we came up with an idea we both liked. I decided to go to Spain and Noctula decided on France. We would meet up in Korea to study there for a week. Then we would come back home and compare notes.

"See you in two weeks." Noctula said, hugging me tightly before letting go. At eighteen, Noctula stands a good six feet. I was about an inch and a half shorter than her and we both were pretty tall for girls. Tenten and Temari were almost as tall as us. Hinata and Sakura are still shorter than all of us. Sakura is five foot six and so is Hinata.

"Yeah. I'll meet you in Korea. Maybe we would see the boys." I said, laughing with Noctula. We hadn't seen the boys since the end of the competition. They had left the very next day. I miss G-D but I still knew he could be there but my heart doubted it. I picked up my stuff from my front hall. Daesung had left Noctula and I the hosue so we could take care of it. It was sweet of him and Noctula had invited the girls to stay since it was lonely most of the time. I had G-D's room locked off and Noctula had done the same with Daesung's. We loved them dearly and it showed. Hinata became quieter and barely showed emotion and Sakura became sorrowful and stoic. Who knew that those boys would cause this. Tenten was the only one who wasn't depressed, as she puts int. She still has her boyfriend. Temari talks to Taeyang constantly, keeping us updated on their whereabouts.

"Ino! Taeyang wants to talk to you real quick." Temari said, handing me her cell phone.

"Hey." I said into the phone.

_"Hey. Temari says you might be coming to Korea sometime. True or false?"_ He asked and I laughed.

"Noctula and I will be in Korea in about two weeks. That good for you?" I asked and Taeyang laughed on the other end.

_"Sure is, Ino. See you and Noctula in two weeks."_ He said, sounding happier than before.

"See ya then." I said, smiling. I was happy. I handed the phone back to Temari.

Noctula pulled my sleeve.

"We need to go." She said and I nodded.

"Bye girls. We will write every three days." We called before getting into our cars and driving off. I was headed north and Noctula was headed south. She had to say good bye to Naruto before leaving. I made it to the airport and called a friend of mine.

"Hey Ricci. I'm on my way there." I said, stepping into the airport.

"Good. It will be great to see you again, Ino. I missed you sis." He said and I smiled.

"I missed you too, bro. I missed you too. I wish you could get to Japan but I heard the won't let you leave until someone comes to get you. I can't get you because I have work to do." I said, hearing Ricci sigh.

"Damn." He swore.

"Language. you know I don't like cussing." I said into the phone.

"Sorry Ino. I'd forgotten." He said and hung up. I sighed and turned the phone off. I handed my ticket to a person at a desk and they took it and let me through. I showed my passport to the security officer and was allowed to pass througgh. I had a backpack full of clothes and a small purse with things I would need. I don't pack many things. I leaned back and closed me eyes. I hate flying. I thought back to when I first met G-D. I smiled. That was one of my favorite memories.

"Miss? Would you like something to drink?" A flight attendant asked me. We were already in the air? Wow.

"No, thank you. I'm not thirsty." I said, leaning my head back against the seat.

"Ino?" Came the voice I longed to hear for a while.

"G-D?" I snapped my eyes open. No one was there.

"Ino?" Came his voice again. I turned my head around. He sat grinning behind me.

"G-D." I was breathless.

"Hey. Miss me?" G-D asked, his dark chocolate eyes warm and playful.

"More than anything." I said and he smiled.

"Good because you would never leave me alone when I dreamed." he said. I smiled and sighed.

"Miss?" some said, shaking me. I opened my eyes.

"Are you alright, miss?" Was a flight attendant. she was worried, you could tell.

"Umm yeah. I'm fine. It was just a dream." I said. The pilot came over the intercom.

"We will be landing soon. Please buckle up and seal all belongings now." Was the message. I checked my buckle. I slept the entire flight and I didn't notice. Wow, life is fast. The plane bumped and I relaxed a little. We were on ground again and I relaxed more when I thought of where I was.

"Welcome to Barcelona, Spain." A flight attendant said. I grabbed my pack and purse and walked to the exit.

"I wonder where Ricci is." I murmured, walking into the airport. I spotted Ricci, Miggy and Enrique all waiting for me. A sign reading Yamanaka Ino was in Enrique's hands.

"MIGGY! RICCI! ENRIQUE!" I called and I raced to see them.

"INO!" Miggy said, entrapping me in his big bear hug.

"Que pasa chica?(1)" Enrique asked and I smiled.

"Not much, why?" I said, suspicion creepy up on me slowly.

"You here to study music eh?" Ricci asked and I grinned.

"Oh yeah." I said and the boys shared a look of amusement.

"Let's get started then!" They said and we walked to the cars.

* * *

(1) What's up, chick?

Me: lol I love spain. so pretty.

Ino: Man I miss G-D.

G-D: I miss you too.

Ino: G-D! I missed you. Don't ever leave me again.

G-D: Anything for you, my little boar.

Daesung: review please. God I hate it when they go sappy.


	25. Chapter 25

~~Noctula's POV~~

It been years since I last saw him. _Gods, Daesung. Why did you leave with no goodbye? _I kept asking myself. I am heading to Korea. I wouldn't go to France. Temari already did that. Temari called Taeyang and I told him I was heading over there.

_"You sure you want to come Noctula?" _Taeyang kept asking every time he called.

"I'm sure, Taeyang. Thanks for all your help." I said, picking up my backpack and suitcase.

_"Anything to help." _Taeyang said and I laughed.

"Well, thanks for all that help you have been giving us for the past few years. So I call you when I reach the airport?" I said, changing the subject.

_"That's right. I'll be there with a sign that says 'Sabaku.' We want them to think I'm bringing Temari and not you. So I'll be there when you land and we will be over at the company in five minutes. That sound good?" _He asked . I shrieked because Bankotsu ran me over.

_"Noctula are you okay?" _I heard Taeyang say into the phone.

"I'm fine. Bankotsu decided to say goodbye a little roughly." I laughed and Taeyang sighed. "You know, now that you are dating Temari, you've become a better older brother to me than my own brother."

_"Cool." _He said and I laughed. He said goodbye and I hung up. I boarded the plane and settled in for the 3 hour flight. I listened to "I'll Be There" in the English version.

_"Made personally for you, little sister." _Was what Taeyang had told me and I had doubted it. I knew he was lying but I didn't care. He had called me little sister. I was happy.

"Miss, would you like something to drink?" A flight attendant asked.

"Just water please." I said and she handed me a bottle of water. I thanked her and took a drink. It was natural spring water. I liked it. I got a text from someone special.

_Hey. Heard you coming here.  
Got something you would like.  
Can't wait to see you again.  
Daesung_

I smiled. He knew I was coming and he got me something. I suddenly couldn't wait for the flight to end. I started listening to "Try Smiling" and I fell asleep. I was woken by a flight attendant. We were getting ready to land in Korea. I buckled my self in and braced for the impact. I hated landing in a plane. Always throws me off balance. The pane landed smoothly and soon came to a stop. I was allowed to stand and grab my backpack from over my head. I walked off the plane into the airport. I went to baggage claim and picked up my suitcase. It had the initials of my name, N. N. U., on it. I picked it up and walked to the area that was full of people. I searched for Taeyang.

"Noctula!" Daesung yelled and my heart stopped. He had come to get me. I didn't have to call. Taeyang was with him.

"Daesung! Taeyang!" I shrieked and hugged each of them. Daesung kissed my head.

"Gods, I missed you." He murmured into my hair.

"I missed you too, Daesung. And Taeyang, Never can I forget my big brother." I said, grinning. Taeyang grinned back.

"Did I miss something?" Daesung asked and I just shook my head.

"You missed alot. Apparently Taeyang decided I am his little sister. He sent me a letter saying that the English version of I'll Be There was done for me since I don't understand Korean." I said and Taeyang blushed and grinned.

"Well, I'm glad he did. I really think the guys are gonna get a kick out of this. Seeing you will brighten up the week. Wait, how long are you staying?" Daesung asked and Taeyang and I grinned at each other.

"A month." I said and Daesung smiled and Jumped fist straight into the air.

"I feel like a candy store and you and the boys are the little kids that are happy to see my open doors." I said and Taeyang laughed.

"Like the shiny new toy everyone wants to play with." He said and I groaned. This will be fun. Daesung wrapped his left arm around my shoulders. I walked close to him, ignoring the looks I got from people. My phone started playing "Your Love" by Nicki Minaj.

_You're like a candy store  
And I'm a toddler.  
You got me wanting more  
and mo-mo-more of_

_Your love, your love.  
Your love, your love.  
Your love, your love._

I picked it up, blushing at Daesung's expression. I saw Temari's name.

"Hey, Tema. What's up?" I asked and Temari started crying.

"Hi-hinata was in a car crash." Temari said. I dropped the phone. Daesung caught it before it could break.

"We need to get to Seung Ri and fast. Give me my phone." I said , taking it from Daesung.

"The doctor says she'll be fine but she needs her friends now Noctula. I called Ino. She's on her way." Temari said, hiccuping.

"I'll book the next flight there. I promise I'll be there. Bye Tema." I said, hanging up. Daesung and Taeyang looked sad.

"We need to get the boys and book a flight back to Japan. Hinata was in a car accident." I said and Taeyang had a pained expression. Daesung shook his head.

"This is gonna kill him." Daesung said, pulling out his phone. I handed my phone to Taeyang so I wouldn't drop it. Daesung was speaking in Korean into the phone and I sat down in a seat. I heard a scream of rage and sorrow from the phone. Daesung pulled it from his ear.

"Ow." He said before putting it back to his ear. He spoke once more and then hung up.

"They'll be here in ten minutes. they need to pack. The house is still there, right, Noctula?" Daesung asked I stared in disbelief.

"You think I would let the last thing I had of you when you left get destroyed? Fat chance." I said and Daesung cracked a smile.

I sighed and opened my backpack. "I had brought something for all of you. Something the girls said to give to you guys. It's a CD we made last year with a favorite song for each of us singing it and a couple songs where we played and sang." I said and handed it to Taeyang. He held it and I handed him the letter from Temari. He opened it and smiled.

"She sent a picture of you all." he said showing me and Daesung. I was wearing a white dress that went to my mid-thigh. Temari was a green top and white jeans and Ino was wearing the exact of her. Hinata was wearing a dark blue dress that was exactly like mine. Sakura and Tenten were doing exactly what Ino and Temari did except with dark blue and black. I smiled, remembering the day that picture was taken.

"They're here, Taeyang. Turn around." Daesung said and I wiped the smile off my face. G-D was in front, wearing a black jacket with a white undershirt. He also wore black skinny jeans and green Danskins. TOP was on his right in a black shirt with grey skinny jeans. Seung Ri was to G-D's left, wearing a white shirt and white skinny jeans. Both TOP and Seung Ri were wearing black Danskins. I waved grimacing at my hands sudden pain.

"Hey, Noctula. What's with the call?" G-D asked and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Hi-hinata was in a car accident fifteen minutes ago. Temari called and told us." I said, not caring if I started crying. Daesung wrapped his arms round me and I turned into his chest.

"We are getting the next flight to Japan. I say we get to the freaking line and go." Taeyang said and I pulled away from Daesung and nodded sharply.

"We need to go. Hinata needs friends and family to help get through this. I am going. You can follow if you wish. My best friend is in the hospital so I will not stay." I said, harshly. Seung Ri looked at me with a heart broken expression.

"Come on, Seung Ri. You need to see her." I said, taking his hand and walking to the line to get some tickets. Seung Ri followed numbly, not caring where we were heading.

"She is just trying to help." I heard TOP say to some one. Most likely Daesung. I mean, I'm his girlfriend and I took the hand of his best friend and walked away from him.

"I figured that he would say something by now. He must be in shock." Taeyang's voice carried off to me. I sighed and sat Seung Ri in a chair.

"Would you like to cry or talk first?" I asked and Seung Ri just let tears slide down his face. I hugged him and he cried into my shoulder. Minutes passed by before he stopped.

"We all need a shoulder to cry on at some point." He said thickly and I laughed.

"You were my shoulder to cry on when I got upset. I just returned the favor." I said and he just nodded. I listened as he told me what he felt and spilled everything from the past five years. Apparently, everyone has been on edge. Now I have even bigger mess to fix. Great.

* * *

Noctula: I have to fix this?

Seung Ri: why Hinata?

Me: you find out in the next chapter.

Daesung: Review please

Me: DAESUNG! SAVE ME!

Daesung HEY HEY HEY! HOW'D I GET BROUGHT INTO THIS?


	26. Chapter 26

~~Noctula's POV~~

Never in the handbook of my life did it tell me what to do when my international superstar friend has a broken heart from leaving my other friend at home. Gods, why does my life have to be complicated? Oh yeah. I asked for this. Duh.

"Well, time to get ready for the flight. I will fix this. Gods, why does everything happen after I leave?" I asked no one in particular.

"Because you are a good luck charm." Daesung said, standing up and grabbing his dufflebag. Each of the boys had one bag and that was their carry-on. I had my backpack, which I gave to Daesung, and my suitcase, which I held. Taeyang had a dufflebag of clothes and his toothbrush and toothpaste. G-D and TOP each had a backpack similar to mine and Daesung's. Seung Ri was the only one to have just a suitcase.

"The first flight to Japan is in ten minutes. Here are our tickets." Seung Ri said, passing out the tickets.

"First class. Nice." I said and they looked at me. "I usually fly coach. Sorry I'm not a famous singer." I said. Daesung smiled weakly. I smiled back. A voice sounded throughout the airport.

"Flight is boarding. Come on guys." Taeyang said and I got up and took my place at his left flank. I took Daesung's hand and we smiled at each other. I walked to the flight, surrounded by the boys. Apparently, I'm a very important object. We boarded the plane. We were siting in this order: me, near the window, Daesung next to me, Seung Ri right behind me, TOP next to him and Taeyang and G-D were in front.

"What's wrong?" Daesung asked and I bit my lip.

"I can't tell you." I said, dropping my head.

"Please? Just tell me. I won't say anything." He swore and I sighed.

"Ino. She doesn't want to see any of you." I whispered, looking up and biting my lip harder.

"Well, okay then. She won't see us. G-D will be hard to convince." He said and I stopped biting my lip.

"You'll help me?" I asked, shocked slightly but nonetheless grateful.

"Of course, Noctula. I would do anything to help my girlfriend." He said and I blushed. It had been so long since I heard that.

"It's been too long for me to hear you not say that." I said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"I miss saying it. I missed you so much it isn't funny." He whispered into my ear. I giggled and sighed, leaning into him. Never had I been so happy.

"I wish Ino would be like this but she's so stubborn. It's like dealing with a mule." I said and G-D froze.

"I think you said that a little too loud." Daesung said and G-D turned his head.

"Ino doesn't want to see me, does she?" G-D asked, his eyes becoming sad and understanding.

"None of you actually. I think she might just kill me because of what I'm doing right now." I said and Taeyang sighed.

"Chaos just loves us, doesn't it?" TOP said from behind and I nodded.

"Temari is probably gonna tell her that you are there before she kills me so I hope I'm spared. Temari might be the injured one and I wouldn't put up with that." I said and Taeyang sighed again.

"Don't you just love how we are always the center of problems when we get together?" Seung Ri asked and we laughed.

"True. Last time we saw you guys was after G-D was let out of the hospital from that stab wound from Deidara." I said, wincing from the memory. G-D winced and grabbed his side where the scar most likely was.

"What happened to Deidara?" Daesung asked and all focus swung to ms.

"He was arrested for stabbing an unarmed man and he was sued by YG for putting one of their musicians out of commission." I said, shrugging.

"Dude. He was jacked up." Taeyang said and I shook my head.

"No he wasn't. He had already lost his parents. His sister was the only thing he had left and he couldn't lose her either. He loves Ino but he just can't leave Pein's side." I said, wincing when I said 'Pein'.

"Pein won't be able to touch you this time. I'll make sure of that." Daesung and Taeyang growled and I smiled.

"Thanks guys but I can take care of myself now." I smirked. "Never again will I be a damsel in distress. I've been put through a training course that would make you men faint." I stated smugly. Daesung smiled.

"That's my girl." He said and I blushed, bowing my head.

"Lift your head. Emotion shows that we are human, Tula. No need to be embarrassed." Taeyang said and I giggled.

"What?" Asked G-D and I sighed.

"That's exactly what Ino and I said to Hinata at the park that day. We were trying to decide a name and you guys joined us there. Ino was making smart remarks to me with me making a couple sharp ones right back." I said and everyone laughed at the memory.

"You were wound up tightly when we first got there and then I broke the ice and we got to cracking your shell." G-D tease and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out like a five year old. Daesung smacked his arm.

"You try having five strangers come up to you. You were men and I wasn't used to kind men. I was used to unkind men and mean men." I said and they nodded, already knowing that. "Turns out, you guys were kind men, not what I expecting at all." I was sarcastic and they knew but of course, Taeyang had to say something.

"Ouch, little sis. That hurts." He faked clutching his chest where his heart is at. Everyone cracked up laughing. I smiled at the happy picture. The only missing thing was the girls and JD. I smirked. Of course, JD would smack G-D for leaving without telling him. I quickly brought my phone out of my pocket, turned it on and snapped a pic.

"What are you doing, Noctula?" Seung Ri asked, looking at me and my phone.

"Send this pic I just took to Temari." I said, not looking up. I was texting her as well.

_Update pic on the guys.  
Haha flying with them is fun.  
__Noctula_

"I would like to see that picture, Tula." Taeyang said, holding his hand.

"Too late. I just saved into my folder with a PASSWORD." I said and Taeyang dropped his hand.

"Noctula, just let us see it. Please?" Daesung said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"Seduction? Really? Are you really that low?" I teased, handing Daesung my phone. "Password is 'Kang Dae Sung.' Like it?" I asked, whispering into his ear. I pulled back enough to catch his blush.

"Yes I like it. You really have no imagination, Tula. None whatsoever." He said, kissing my cheek and earning a smack on his arm. His strong, warm, caramel colored arm. Whoa, Noctula. Get a hold on your hormones, girl.

"Like what you see?" He asked, flexing his arm for fun.

"Show off and yes. I do like what I see. I see my friends, my brother and one love." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey. None of that on the plane. We have innocents near here." G-D joked and I glared at him. Taeyang looked ticked.

"Whatever." Daesung said before kissing me full on.

* * *

Noctula: Feisty. I like it.

Daesung: I'm glad you do.

Me: Having fun?

Daesung: yes. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

~~Noctula's POV~~

I spent the rest of the flight sleeping next to Daesung. _Why am I tired?_I kept asking myself. Then again jet lag is something Temari said happens with flying. I wouldn't know having never flied before this trip. Daesung noticed my lack of movement because he was shaking me awake.

"I'm up!" I said, sitting up straight and hitting my head against his.

"Ow..." I heard him mutter.

"Sorry, Daesung. Why did you wake me, anyway?" I asked, kissing his head before looking in his yes.

"I, honest to god, thought you were dead." He muttered and I sighed.

"This whole thing with Hina has everyone on edge, doesn't it?" I asked, my voice soft and quiet. Daesung nodded and I sighed.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have gone to France first and then Korea. I was supposed to." I said looking at Daesung. "I was supposed to come here in two weeks. I should have been in France but I came here instead." I hung my head and sighed.

"You switched theplans up. I amazed you did that, Noctula." Daesung said and I wrapped my arms myself.

"I know and I feel bad for deceiving Cho. It sucks because as guilty as I am, I did it for her more than myself." I said and Daesung pulled my arms away from my body and wrapped his around me instead.

"Elaborate." He whispered in my ear.

"Ino has been a wreck since you guys left. Weall changed. I became stronger and took care of myself more than I used to. Ino quit listening to her signed CD from G-D. She nearly burned it to pieces if I hadn't told I wanted to listen to it. I...I hid the CD from Ino. She hates the CD. I know why too but it would be against sister code to tell you that." I said, loud enough for the guys to here but no one else. Daesung looked like he had turned to stone. G-D was angry and sad at the same time. I understood his anger and his sadness. He was angry at himself for leaving and sad because his love did not want to even see a CD he had given her.

"I know it hurts and I know you are happy you may get to see them, but you must give them time. Not everyone will be like me, happy and forgiving. In fact, Hinata is mean and cold now. She hasn't smiled in five years. Five years, Seung Ri. She might not be happy to see you, like Temari will be when she sees Taeyang. Sakura has not shown any emotion since you left but I know for a fact she cries in the middle of the night when she thinks no one can hear her." I said and TOP and Seung Ri both grimaced. Taeyang smiled sadly, knowing I was right.

"Hinata is cold and mean?" Seung Ri's broken voice said, breaking the long silence that made me realize my words weren't light. I only nodded, not trusting my voice right then. He hung his head and Top hugged his "brother" biting his lip.

"Why? Why tell us this?" G-D asked and I looked at him with a cold.

"My friends have broken theirlives because you guys decided to leave in the dead of night without so much as a letter. Daesung and Taeyang left a letter at the least. Hell, Daesung left his cologne." I said and Daesung chuckled nervously. The pilot then came on and I buckled my self in my seat once.

"You had no Idea what they said, do you?" Daesung said, buckling his seat belt as well.

"Nope, but it's better to be safe than sorry." I said and Daesung chuckled.

"We are landing, little sister." Taeyang said from in front of me. I heard a 'huh?' from Seung Ri and I just shook my head.

"Nii-sama, shut up." I said and Taeyang made a noise of indigance. I laughed and took Daesung's open hand. We laced our fingers and I tensed. The impact was smooth but my muscles didn't relax. Daesung noticed for he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it. I stil didn't relax.

"Something wrong?" Taeyang asked when Daesung said his name. I breathed slowly and closed my eyes.

"Temari's car is here. As is Tenten's. She knows and so does Tenten." I said and Daesung smiled.

"Why are you so tense then?" He asked and I shakily lifted my hand.

"Ino is on her way here too. One of you boys have to ride with Ino, Temari and me." I said, placing it on his cheek.

"Taeyang, you ride with Ino and Noctula. The rest of us will ride." Daesung said, not breaking eye contact.

"All right. I get time with my girl." Tayeang said and I groaned.

"Oh no...They are gonna make the entire ride home feel like forever." I moaned and Daesung laughed at my misery.

"We aren't that bad. I swear." Taeyang defended.

"Sure and you haven't had to listen to Daesung and I doing exactly what you did with Temari over the phone." I turned to find TOP with a grin. "Get your head out the gutter. You shouldn't think that of your brother like that." I said, unbuckling my seat belt and turning aroung to smack TOP upside the head. TOP and G-D laughed and I giggled. We grabbed our stuff and went to luggage claim. I grabbed my suitcase and walked to Temari. Her blond hair in forever four pigtails were easy to spot.

"Ino is already here. You and Taeyang come out to my car and Tenten will take the boys and get them home first. We drop you guys stuff off and head to the hospital, understood?" Temari asked, kissing Taeyang's cheek.

"Yep. Good to see you, Temari." Taeyang said, taking her hand and walking to the car. I turned and waved goodbye to Daesung before running off after Temari and Taeyang.

* * *

Me: Yay! I have this down.

Daesung: More left for you to right. just one chapter closer to the end.

Me: must you ruin my mood?

Daesung: sorry Lessa.

G-D: please review.

Ino: I'm so not talking to you G-D.

G-D: ! INO!


	28. Chapter 28

~~Noctula's POV~~

I saw Ino leaning against the car.

"Hey, Tula." Ino said, her voice cracking. I sounded as if she was crying all the way here. The pain hit me and I just let tears silently drift down my cheeks as I hugged Ino. Hinata was in the hospital and we were wasting time here.

"Hello, Ino." Said Taeyang from behind me. Ino gasped and hugged him, letting me go.

"You came here! You are here. Temari said you would come but wow. Wait," Ino paused and put her hands on her hips before resuming. "Is G-D here?" She asked, her words cold and full of cold-blooded fury.

"Yes." Taeyang said, looking at Ino without so much as a flinch. I smiled at his strength.

"Sweet." Ino said, breaking into a small smile, thinking of G-D.

"The guys are all here actually." I said and Ino just turned and glared at me.

"You didn't go to France, did you?" She asked, eyes narrowed. I shook my head.

"I did last week, Ino. Remember?" Temari said and Ino face-palmed.

"Knew I forgot something." She mutter and I laughed.

"Good to see you having the same problems." I said and she just sighed before giving in to a smile. I smiled back and Tenten was yelling for me.

"NOCTULA! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!" She yelled and Daesung was running up to the car with my backpack.

"I'm stupid. I totally forgot my backpack." I said and ran to meet Daesung before he got to the car.

"Forget something?" He asked, grinning and holding out my backpack. I took and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Dae." I said and Daesung kissed my cheek. I waved goodbye and turned around to see G-D talking with Ino.

"How the-?" I started but Taeyang just shook his head.

"No idea, Imouto. None whatsoever." He said and I sighed.

"Well, I'll meet you for dinner then?" G-D said, kissing Ino's hand. Ino nodded and G-D smiled and turned to leave.

"Tell Daesung to come by my room at 8 later kay?" I called and G-D nodded before walking away.

"Well I feel better. Not sure how the girls will feel but I feel better." Ino said before climbing into Temari's car. We had it imported from America. It was a forest green Mustang GT. I climbed into the back while Taeyang loaded the trunk. The trunk was slammed shut and Taeyang walked up to the passenger seat and got in.

"Sweet car, Temari." Taeyang said. Temari smirked and revved the engine.

"You know it." She said before tearing out of the parking lot. Taeyang whooped and us girls laughed at his childish antics.

"Like this car, you'll love Noctula's. We had our cars imported from the US because Tenten took a trip there one year while you were gone. She brought a bunch of photos of some cars she thought were kickin. This one a one-of-a-kind Mustang. only green the had and the on;y one with no convertible top. Noctula on the other hand got a blue 2005 Aston Martin Vanquish and that baby is absolutely gorgeous. You would get a ride in it after Daesung and Noctula. Maybe." Temari said and I just tuned her out.

We got to the house in record time and quickly dropped our stuff in our own rooms. I ran to other car, a Hyundai Sonata with black and white flames reaching from the wheels. Temari did the paint job which I was grateful for but I waited for Tenten to pull up like Temari and Ino did in their other cars. Temari had a Subaru and Ino had a KIA Soul. We love foreign cars. Sorry about the random fact. Tenten and the boys pulled up and the boys filed out into the yard. I honked my horn at the garage door.

"DAESUNG! DROP YOUR STUFF OFF IN YOUR ROOM AND FIND ME IN THE GARAGE!" I yelled and Daesung took off in a dead sprint. I watched as his body rippled and moved with a grace that can only be obtained from years of choreography.

"NICE CAR NOCTULA!" G-D called and I honked the horn in response. Daesung came out of the door and ran to my car.

"Nice." He said, opening the door and sliding in.

"Hang on tight. This car has a need for speed." I said, revving the engine. Daesung grinned. "I like that smile. keep it on your face until we hit the hospital." I said, before we tore out of the garage and into the street. The street was surprisingly empty but then again, it was four in the morning. Daesung turned on the radio and Taeyang's **I'll Be There** started up and we got out of the city. The hospital was on the other side of the city and we were taking the shortest way possible.

"So do you not like hospitals or what? Daesung asked, looking at me. I quickly looked at him.

"Hospitals aren't my favorite place in the world. In fact, you might say I hate them." I said, turning the music down.

"Silly little speed demon is scared of a hospital? Wow, never thought I'd see that day." He said and I growled. Daesung took my hand that was resting, palm up. I smiled at the feel of his warm hand in mine. I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and parked as close as possible to the entrance. I ran to the door with Daesung hot on my heels. I walked in and up to the desk, tensing at the scent of the air. I watched as a blond women walked over to me and Daesung from across the hall.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a clipped tone that clearly said she meant business.

"I'm here to see Hinata Hyuuga. She was admitted for having been in a car accident." I said, feeling my throat closing and I took a deep breath.

"Ahh, yes. Some person ran into her car while running a red light." She said sounding sympathetic. I took a few more deep breaths. She handed me the room address and patted my hand. Daesung wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I won't tell anyone you brought Bigbang either hun. Tsunade told me you were friends with them. You are safe." The woman said and I smiled shakily.

"Come on, Noctula. Let's go see Hinata." Daesung said, taking the room number and my hand. I let him lead me down the white walls, trying to control my breathing. We stopped and I looked at the number on the door and the number on the paper. Room 206E held Hinata, eh? Wow, my mind is odd.

"Ready, Noctula?" Daesung asked, looking me in my eyes. I nodded once. He opened the door and led me into the room. Hinata lay on the bed, her arm wrapped in plaster and her head wrapped in bandages.

"Hi-hina?" I asked, my voice breaking and cracking. Her eyes fluttered but stayed closed. I whimpered and heard Seung Ri's voice outside the door.

"Hey, Seung Ri." I said, hearing the door open and Seung Ri walked up to my side. I was at the foot of the bed, biting my lip to keep from crying. Seung Ri's eyes were glass marbles set into a clay model of caramel colored skin and purple bruises. I choked on the air and went to sit in hallway. I ran into Temari, Sakura, Taeyang and TOP. Temari and Sakura wrapped me in a hug and I couldn't stop the sobs from rising in my chest. They let me go and I sank down to the floor, leaning heavily on the wall. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly.

I couldn't breathe right because of the sobs and I didn't care. My best friend got hurt and I felt like it was G-D and Ino's problem all over again, only on the other side. I heard someone sit beside and Taeyang hugged me, murmuring words of consolation in my hair. I just couldn't help but feel like I was five once more and suddenly found out I lost Daddy. I let Taeyang hold me, clutching his shirt and crying harder and harder with each breathe I managed to get. I heard Daesung say my name, opening the door.

I heard someone sit and I smelled Daesung's cologne. I turned away from Taeyang and into Daesung. I continued crying.

"Oh, Noctula." Daesung murmured and I just cried and cried. I soon fell out of the blinding pain of my friend's hurt and into a numb sleep.

"I'm so sorry, Noctula." I heard Daesung say before completely losing the light.

* * *

Me: Oh now I feel bad. IO was crying the entire I wrote this chapter.

Daesung: then why did you write it?

Me: I haven't the slightest idea.

G-D: Please review while we try to make Lessa remember why she did this.


	29. Chapter 29

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Got grounded. Dang._

**

* * *

**

**~=Ino's POV=~**

"Noctula is killed. She just won't stop crying." Temari said, walking in the room. I sighed and everyone turned to me.

"I'll fix this. I swear." G-D said, coming around behind me and wrapping me with his arms around me. I shook my head and walked out of his embrace.

"No. **WE **will fix this. All of us. Not one of us is solely responsible." I said and Temari grimaced. She realized what I meant. "We know what to do."

Temari flashed her eyes to Taeyang and I quickly understood something. She didn't want to leave him. Not when she just got him back.

"I'm sorry Tema, but we have to." Tenten said, standing up behind me. The door opened and everyone focus quickly turned to the door. I sighed. Daesung came in with Noctula in his arms, asleep but still weeping. I sighed.

"I feel so helpless." Hinata whispered and I gasped. She was awake but tired.

"Hi-hinata?" Seung Ri asked and she smiled.

"You came back for me." She sighed. Seung Ri reached tentatively for her hand. Once he had a hold on it, however, his grip became vise-like. Hinata colored slightly.

"Of course I came back for you. Why wouldn't I?" He asked and Hinata's smile faltered for a second before returning full force.

"You were gone, Seung Ri. I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find you." Hinata whimpered, dropping her smile. Seung Ri reached down with his free hand and ran it along her cheek.

"I will never leave you again. If I have to leave, I will take you with me." He vowed and I smiled at that promise. Hinata will be happy, that anyone could tell, but what about the rest of us? I turned and walked out, sliding down the wall so I sat against it. The door opened and I turned. G-D stood there, holding the door opened. I shook my head and stared at the wall in front of me. I felt no words come to mind when I thought of all the time he never called and left me with no memory except for the time we spent with each other. I recalled the time my brother stabbed him and sent him to the hospital and worst of all, I remembered the day before he left, promising me he would never leave.

"You all left. Left and didn't come back for a **long** time. We never talked on the phone and most of all, you missed the day that we were signed to a company. I knew we didn't tell Taeyang so I thought that I would tell you when I next saw you. Turns out, I see you sooner than I thought. I never noticed you changed what you wore. You look like you have been in a meeting while I look like I'm a... a hooker!" I finished with a blush "But that doesn't matter. You and I are too different from each other. I live here, you live in Korea. My love for you grows but falls short due to lack of contact. I can't forget you! I missed having you wrap your arms around me from behind. I missed your scent, your dark chocolate eyes that look at me with so much love you think tomorrow wouldn't come."

"And I miss you and your startling blue eyes looking up at me with such a fierce determination you'd think you were fighting for a life of a precious person." G-D said, wrapping his arms around me. I let my body fall into a restful state smelling his arms, and detailing his scent into my brain. I smiled at his scent bringing back the times I fell asleep on his bed, playing a guessing game. I giggled.

"I miss the fact that no matter how much I keep trying, I could never impress you enough. I felt like a mortal in the presence of a goddess." G-D said. I shook my head. My blond hair came loose of its bond.

"Why do you feel my exact opposite? You are a famous singer who could have any girl you want but you chose a girl from a small town as your lover. You enjoy what I do on a daily basis for a reason I can hardly understand." I said and G-D tightened his grip on me. He started to laugh. Hollow laughter came from his chest.

"You are so clueless. You are my world, Cho." He said, kissing my hair and holding me tighter. I smiled despite the mood I was in. He started humming beautiful hangover and I hummed it with him.

"I wrote that for you girls. Dead serious. Your images just hung around us like a sun, chasing away all the bad things that would ever happen. We couldn't stop thinking about you girls. That was when we wrote Beautiful Hangover. We wrote that for our one true loves. You, Yamanaka Ino, are my one true love." G-D said and I gasped. I turned around and looked at G-D. His gorgeous dark-chocolate eyes were full of love and promise. I saw no hint of lies. I kissed him.

"I believe you, Kwon Ji Yong. You tell me nothing but the truth." I said, smiling. G-D kissed me fiercely and I responded eargerly. We spent what seemed like forever kissing in the hall of a hospital.

"Now that...was a kiss." G-D gasped. I smirked and we stood up and walked into the room. Temari, Sakura, and Noctula were on one side of the room and the guys were sitting gloomily on the other side of the room.

"What happened?" I asked and the girls looked up, smiling sadly.

"Well, we told them." Temari said ad I shook my head.

"What part did you tell them?" I asked and Seung Ri apoke up.

"You have a record deal?" He asked from Hinata's beside. I smiled and nodded.

"YG signed us to a deal. It was last year." I said and G-D gasped.

"You never said it was YG you just said it was a company." He said picking me up and putting me on his back.

"Yep. We got signed to YG Entertainment last year. I love that place. Especially Japan's branch." I said. Daesung smiled and walked over to Noctula. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Noctula shrieked and then found out it was her korean singer.

"You let me down!" She said and Daesung laughed.

"I think not." He said and carried out of the room..

~~Noctula's POV~~

"Daesung, put me down!" I said, smacking his shoulder.

"Hey! Watch the shoulder." He said and smacked my bottom.

"You didn't not just touch my booty." I growled and Daesung laughed.

"Not like you didn't like it." He smirked. I fell silent. I had no comeback.

"Smart aleck." I said and he laughed.

"Love you too, Noctula." He said and I smacked his back. Daesung growled. "Hey! No hitting!"

"May I ask why?" I said and Daesung smacked my bottom again.

"I will smack you back. That is why." He said and I squirmed in his grasp.

"Will you stop that?" I asked and Daesung set me down. WE were at my car.

"Why-?" I asked and Daesung took that moment to crash his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck securely and he linked his hands on the small of my back.

"Let's go home." He said going to the drivers side. I slowly walked to the passenger side and opened the door. I smiled slightly and clipped my seat belt on.

"Yeah. Let's go home." I said and we left for home.

* * *

Woot! Finally finished this chapter. My parents grounded me. Goodness gracious my life is complicated.

Daesung: That is why I am here.

Me: Glad to see you back. You disappeared two weeks ago and now you come back. Thank you.

Daesung: Please review and lift some stress off Lessa's shoulders. She is stressin big time.


	30. Chapter 30

~~Noctula's POV~~

"DAESUNG!" I shrieked as he threw me over his shoulder like I was nothing and walked into the house. "LET ME DOWN!" I pounded his back.

"Not hitting, babe. I'm not strong enough to hold back." He growled and I paled.

"Really?" I asked, sliding down his chest, looking at his warm brown eyes. He grinned and I let him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Yeah. Now, how about a little snack? I know you have the kitchen ready for people." He said, recalling the fact that I had told him we were living there. I nodded and took his hand in mine. Leading him to the kitchen I hummed 'Butterfly' under my breath. Daesung laughed and shook his head.

"I swear, G-D is going to be sick of that song by this time next month and that's _his_ song." He mutter and I giggled. I pulled out my kettle and a box of herbal tea. I filled my kettle and place it on the stove.

"You drink herbal tea?" Daesung asked, picking up the box and looking at the label.

"Yeah. My favorite is Bengal Spice. Good stuff. Want a cup?" I asked, opening the cabinet.** (A/N: Totally True about me.)**

"Sure." Daesung told me. I pulled out two mugs. My dark blue mugs to be exact.

"Well, you have been quiet. I haven't seen you for five years and yet you remain quiet for no reason. What is on your mind, babe?" Daesung asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed blissfully and leaned into him.

"Nothing, really. Nothing I can't tell you tonight, anyways." I said and Daesung growled again. He tightened his grip on my waist and rubbed my stomach. He nipped my neck, causing me to whimper.

"You tease." I said and pulled away because of the whistling kettle. I picked the kettle up and poured the water up to about a quarter unfull. I stuck a tea bag in and set the steaming cup aside.

"Would you rather I did that?" Daesung asked and I shook my head. I heard a sigh and saw Daesung study my face out of the corner f my eye.

"Something interesting you, love?" I asked, placing a tea bag in his cup and setting it next to mine.

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you would join me tonight. I was thinking a nice little picnic on the shore." Daesung asked and I gasped.

"You remembered?" I asked and Daesung nodded. _He did remember my wish and my love of water. Awwww_. "I love you." i said and kissed him quick.

"I love you too." He said, wrapping his strong and well toned arms around my waist.

"So why did you leave?" I asked and Daesung sighed. He tightened his hold on my waist.

"YG told us to. We had to leave. He wanted to test our love for our significant other. He didn't think we would be able to hold on this long." Daesung answered into my neck. I growled angrily.

"He took you from me to test our love? WHAT THE FNICK!" I screamed and Daesung jumped back. "Sorry." I muttered and stirred the tea. I puled my tea bag out and squeezed it into my tea.

"I'm not mad that you screamed. I nearly tore his office apart when I found out." Daesung chuckled and I laughed at the image of the happy-go-lucky Daesung tearing his office to bits. "He seriously needs to back off a little. He nearly drove me to insanity."

"That wouldn't be good. It wouldn't be bad either." I said and Daesung made a sound of indignation."What? You would be much more fun to mess with."

"Nice to know you love me." He said and I turned to get the sugar. "But why wouldn't it be bad?"

"I could end up taking control of you. I would hold the reins for once." I said and Daesung coughed. I reddened and cleared my throat.

"Let's pretend that never happened, deal?" I asked and Daesung nodded. I placed sugar and some sweetener on the table and placed my cup in front of my seat. I got two spoons, one for each of us, and sat down. Daesung sat across from me and we put some sweetener and sugar in our drinks. Daesung chose sugar, and I chose sweetener.

"Why sweetener?" Daesung asked and I shrugged.

"My mom like sweetener more than sugar because some people can't have sugar but sweetener works just as good." I rambled and Daesung nodded.

"Makes sense." He said nodding. I giggled. He smiled and took a sip of the tea. "That is good." He said, putting the cup down. I took a drink of mine and let the scent work its way through my sense of smell.

"I know. That is why it is my favorite tea. Besides, cinnamon is good for the sinuses. Clears them so you can breathe." I said. **(A/N: So true. I had a sinus cold and I made some of this tea. Works wonders.) **Daesung nodded and breathe in deeply through his nose.

"I get what you mean. Cinnamon is such a strong scent. Clean scent." He said and took another drink. I watched and Daesung looked out the window to his right and watched the stars pop into existence. I smiled sadly. I missed his quiet smile when we did the simplest things.

"What happened to...Pein?" Daesung asked slowly, looking back at me. I took a deep breath and refused to shudder at the name.

"He...was taken to prison for child abuse. My brother, my friends and Gaara all vouched for me. I even had bruises in places I wouldn't get bruises in when I played soccer. I had a bruise on my back, a big blue and purple splotch. You don't get those from a soccer game." I said and Daesung winced when I told him about the bruise. I repressed my shudder again and looked at Daesung.

"I missed a lot then." He said, taking a drink from his cup. I nodded and took a drink as well. I finished my tea first and placed the cup in the sink. I turned and found Daesung up close to me. He lifted me and set me on the counter.

"Jeez, I've missed you." He said before crashing his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss.

"Missed you too." I panted when we parted.

"Now, what to do? The others won't be home for a while." He said and he grinned.

"Umm no. how about a movie instead?" I asked and Daesung looked disappointed. I laughed and walked to the living room and picked through the movies. I picked out one of my favorites: How to Train Your Dragon. I heard the microwave going and figured Daesung was making popcorn. I opened the case and put the movie in. I closed the DVD player and picked up the remote. I turned the TV volume down so it wouldn't blow out our ear drums. Daesung walked in and Sat next to me with a big bowl of popcorn. I snuggled up to him and picked a couple pieces of popcorn and popped them in my mouth.

"What are we watching?" He asked. I picked up the case. "How to Train Your Dragon? Isn't that a movie for kids?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah but it's my favorite movie." I defended and Daesung laughed.

"Okay we'll watch it. Is it funny?" He asked and I nodded.

"Some of it is." I said and I snuggled back up to him. The main menu popped up and I pressed play. We watched the movie until the others came home.

* * *

Sorry it took a while. I dislike the fact that my brother's want the computer forever. Meaners.

Daesung: Please Review.


	31. Chapter 31

~=Ino's POV=~

"Well, you guys look comfortable. Whatcha watchin'?" I asked, smiling at Noctula and Daesung's blushes. I shook my head laughing. They were so cute together.

"Well, we are watching how to train you _dragon_, Ino." Noctula grinned and G-D and I blushed. Noctula laughed and Daesung grinned.

"Very funny. You two are just hilarious." I said, sarcasm practically tangible in my words.

"Ino..." Tenten warned, walking in with JD. I sighed and sat next to Noctula. G-D sat next to me and I leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my head. Tenten and JD left for their room and I suspected something was gonna happen. Hope she remembers.

"That is sweet." I said when Hiccup took Astrid for a ride on Toothless. I nodded and Daesung just wrapped his arm around Noctula

"They are clueless about dragons? Wow..." G-D said.

"Noctula, why are you watching this? You hate animal cruelty. You have been against it for years." I said and Noctula blushed. G-D and Daesung looked at her incredulously. She shrugged and turned her attention back to the movie. The movie was over and Noctula stood up and stretched, causing her shirt to rise. Daesung's eyes widened a fraction of a second before returning to normal. I smirked inwardly.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Night all." Noctula said before leaving for her room, which was Daesung's when he was here five years ago. Daesung stood up after ten minutes and said a quiet good night before slipping out of the living room.

+=Daesung's POV=+

As her shirt went up, I feel tempted to wrap my arms around her vanilla colored stomach and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. I waited ten minutes before saying a quiet good night to Ino and G-D before slipping p to our room. Gods I love saying that. Our room. Hm, I wonder what she's planning.

"Noctula?" I murmured through the door. I heard the lock click open andI opened the door. Noctula was in one of my muscle shirts and shorts that could barely be classified as shorts.

"My normal sleepwear." She said, looking at my expression. I nodded and changed into some basketball shorts. _So she did steal one of my shirts. I knew I was missing one_. Noctula had put all my things back in my holly dresser. A chestnut dresser stood next to mine and I guessed that was Noctula's dresser. I heard the tap in my private bathroom and figured Noctula was brushing her teeth. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste out of my personal bag (she left that for me to do, bless her) and walked to the bathroom. Noctula smiled at me in the big mirror and moved aside so I could brush my teeth too.

"Fo, fat are fee gonna dof wiff fis?" Noctula asked through her toothpaste. I spit in the sink and shook my head.

"Can't understand you, hun." I said and noctula spit out the toothpaste.

"I said, 'So, what are we gonna do with this?' I mean, Ino and G-D aren't having to do this. Seung Ri is with Mint at the hospital and we have to keep this a secret from YG. Are you even allowed to date in your contract?" Noctula asked, and I nodded. I was over age of a minor so yeah I was. Noctula smiled. "Good. I am too. The president of YGlet me make our contracts. We told him everything, so we were given permission. He officialized our contracts and we signed them. I made sure we got the best we could without becoming greedy."

"So do you get to make a debut with any of our company's groups?" I asked. Noctula nodded.

"Yeah. One with all of you guys, one with Taeyang, and each of us gets to pick a Bigbang member of 2NE1 member to make a duet vid." She explained and I gaped. Wow they were about to make the music world tremble. Especially with their voices. I was gonna die of embarrassment if anyone knew about us and they knew she sung freaking heavenly. I was snapped out of my reveria by Noctula snapping her fingrs.

"You have froth running down your chin." She smirked. I quickly spit it out and wiped my chin. I washed my hands and Noctula did after me. She scampered from the bathroom to the bed, which was a king, (sadly) and crawled under the covers. I slid in on the right side of Noctula and she snuggled into my side. I wrapped and arm around he and she soon fell asleep. _Jet lag. Poor thing probably has never flown before._ I kissed her forehead and let sleep take me, dragging me into a place where time never passes.

-_G-D's POV_-

I watched as Ino left for bed. I got up and turned all the lights out except the on in Seung Ri and Hinata's room. It was a flameless scented canlde. I left it lit, sending my hope for Hinata's health with its light up to the indigo sky. I walked down to my room. I tapped on the door and heard the lock click open. I smirked. _She installed a lock. That could come in handy._I entered the room and caught Ino in a pair of mid-thigh shorts and one of my tee shirts. I smiled at her.

"Go brush your teeth, babe. I'll be there in a minute. I'm just gonna change." I said and Ino nodded. I heard the bathroom door close and the tap turn on. I pulled out a muscle shirt and some shorts out of my oak dresser and put them on. I noticed a red wood dresser and immediatly thought of Ino. I walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Ino handed me my toothbrush and toothpaste and scooted over. I smiled at her and washed my brush before putting the toothpaste on it and beginning to brush my teeth. I brushed twice before leaving the bathroom. Ino had already left and was laying with her back facing the bathroom door. I walked up behind her and slid into the king size bed. Ino flipped over and smiled at me.

"Hey." She said and I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep. You look dead." I told her and she nodded. Ino snuggled into my chest and soon fell asleep.

"I love you, Ino." I whispered and she smiled like she heard me. I let sleep carry me off, thinking of my beautiful blond laying with me.

* * *

Me: I am not a sap but I was with my boy when I wrote this chapter.

Daesung: you are always with me.

Dongho: She's talking about me.

Me: HEY! WHO LET YOU OUT?

Dongho: Noctula. She said Lunetta gets Daesung. You get me.

Me: Winter, help!

Dongho: Please review. It might help Lessa gain her sanity...again.


	32. Chapter 32

+=Daesung's POV=+

When I woke up, Noctula was not in bed. I looked for her in the bathroom and still nothing. Only when I got to the kitchen did I find her.

"You gave me an early heart attack. I thought you'd been taken." I told her, kissing her forehead good morning. Noctula smiled and turned back to breakfast. I went to wake everyone up. I knocked on each of the doors and soon enough, everybody was awake.

"Noctula has breakfast ready." I said and went back to the kitchen. I heard people shuffling after me. Sleepy-heads. Ha!

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Noctula called. I flattened my body to the wall as the girls raced past me. The guys were lagging behind.

"There is no way they are morning people. Absolutely no way." G-D said and Noctula came out into the hall.

"If you guys want food, you better hurry." She said before turning to the kitchen. I hurried into the kitchen, the other guys following. The girls were laughing and eating, Noctula by the stove, the others in the chairs. The boys pulled up a couple chairs while I ate with Noctula. She handed me a plate and I piled sausages, pancakes and some eggs on my plate. I grabbed a fork Noctula held out and kissed her cheek.

"Looks good." I said, The guys nodding in agreement.

"You guys are not morning people." Ino remarked and G-D smiled.

"Like you are?" He asked.

"We all are. We have been getting up earlier for the last five years. We feel pretty good with it too." Noctula said. The boys looked at her like 'you can't be serious' and Noctula just continued eating. I chuckled at Noctula subtlety. I never thought I would here today. I mean, I figured I find a girl who was nice and calm. Instead, I found a girl hanging tight to a wild life that is still fighting her back.

"Noctula, will you tell them?" Temari asked and Noctula hung her head. I looked at Noctula to see what was wrong and she raised her head, her eyes cold and full of uncontrollable fury.

"I will. I am going to tell them at the park." Noctula said, her voice sincere and trusting, unlike her eyes. Noctula finished her food and rinsed the dish of. I finished and left for my room. Noctula was already changing her top when I came in. She picked out a white short sleeved shirt and white bell bottom jeans. I went to the bathroom and found Noctula pulling on her white sneakers before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. I changed into a white tee shirt and some black shorts. I laced my sneakers up and left the house. The others were coming out of the rooms. I found Noctula at the park under the tree when we all had our first get together. I chuckled silently and sat next to Noctula. Ino and G-D arrived, behind them the others, slowly trudging through the grass towards us. When every one was seated, Noctula stood.

"I'm telling you now, what I say may shock you. I promised the girls a long time ago that when you got here, I would tell you, so here it goes. I have been given two years to die. I have a hereditary disease that I never knew about. I found out three months ago." She said. I felt my jaw drop. She was going to die. My girl was going to _die._ G-D stood, Ino tugging his sleeve to make him sit.

"You can't die! DAESUNG WILL DIE IF YOU DO!" G-D yelled and Noctula dropped and started crying. I glared at my friend, wrapping my arms around the girl of my dreams.

"And you do realize most of us will be terrified of Daesung after your death?" Taeyang asked. Noctula nodded, scooting closer to me.

"I don't know what to say." Ino said, leaving G-d and encasing Noctula in a hug. All the other girls did as well and I glared daggers at G-D.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, keeping my voice quiet. G-D gulped and fear flickered in his eyes before escaping.

"Sure." He said and we went to the swings. I smacked his head when we got there.

"Be insensitive, why don't you. She just told us and you scream at her like there is no tomorrow. Noctula has enough stress without worrying about me before she _dies_. Do you think I _want_ her to die? I'm terrified because I know she'll die before my eyes within two years and I will never see her again. Ino isn't dying, you'll have her forever, not me. My girlfriend is dying, being eaten away by something I can't prevent. Do you think I want that?" I asked and G-D looked at me like I grew a second head. "What?" I asked.

"You really love her, don't you?" G-D asked softly. I nodded, still deciding if I should hurt him or not. "Then tell her. _Show_ her." He insisted.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.

"Marry her, man. You have been in love with her for what five, six years? It's time to step it up man. I wanna propose to Ino soon so Noctula can see it so marry Noctula. You know you love her. go for it." G-D said and I felt a strange prickling on my neck.

"How would know if I had a ring?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I saw you buy one a year ago. Don't tell me you don't have one." He said and I put my head down. My face heated up and cooled quickly. I sighed and looked at G-D.

"I'll do it. I will." I assured and we walked back. Noctula was standing in the shade of the oak. I smiled and took her hand.

"How you feeling? You okay?" I asked rubbing circles in her hand with my thumb. Noctula nodded and I immediately knew she wasn't. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms securely around her waist. I let her snuggle into my shoulder.

~~Noctula's POV~~

Daesung is too quiet. He isn't even smiling. What G-D had said was echoing in my head. Is this my fault? Why me?

* * *

Noctula: I"M DYING?

Daesung: WHY HER? WHY NOT INO?

G-D: You did not just say for Ino to die instead.

Daesung: Maybe I did.

Me: Noctula is my oc, she is dead first. The others died some other time.

Everyone: WHAT?

Me: Kidding. But I'm the author. p!$$ me off and it may be the last thing you do.

Mae Le: Please review. and Rate.


	33. Chapter 33

~~Ino's POV~~

Watching G-D and Daesung talk about something set a sinking feeling in my stomach. G-D pulled out a box and placed it in one of his pockets. I felt my heart flutter and then stop for a second. What was he telling Daesung? And did he really think he is going to get away with yelling at Tula? I squeezed my hands and let them go. I thought of a song I had heard.

_Sparkling angel I believe_  
_You were my savior in my time of need._  
_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_  
_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._  
_I see the angels,_  
_I'll lead them to your door._  
_There's no escape now,_  
_No mercy no more._  
_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._  
_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they'd turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_  
_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._  
_Fallen angel, tell me why?_  
_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_  
_I see the angels,_  
_I'll lead them to your door_  
_There's no escape now_  
_No mercy no more_  
_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_  
_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they'd turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie._  
_Could have been forever._  
_Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you,_  
_It doesn't give you reason why._  
_You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart._  
_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they'd turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie._  
_Could have been forever._  
_Now we have reached the end._

"What's on your mind?" JD asked and I smiled at him.

"Just a song I heard. Angels is the name." I said shrugging. JD nodded, like he expected nothing different, which he probably didn't. I sighed and cast a glance at Noctula. She was holding her arm in a nervous position. I shot her a smile which I hoped was reassuring. Noctula cracked a nervous smile. I looked back at Daesung and G-D. They had stopped talking and Daesung was walking over. I walked to G-D and we walked over and sat on the swings.

"Hey. Can we talk?" G-D asked, and I nodded. He took a deep breath but spoke before I could open my mouth.

"Look, Ino. I know you hate people that yell at Noctula." He started.

"Dang right." I muttered. He smiled and the dropped the smile. I felt like my heart had ripped opened.

"You dislike people that affect Noctula in a negative way." He said. "And I think we both agree that me yelling at Noctula affected her in a negative way."

"You got that right. You know better than to yell at her. You saw what I did to Hinata when she yelled at Noctula and Hinata is a sister." I said, looking at him. I stood and put my hands on my hips.

"Oh believe me when I say I remember." He muttered. I was taken aback at his dark tone but I shook it off.

"Then why yell at her? You know how protective I am." I said. G-D stood and I shrank a little. I never noticed how tall he'd gotten. I felt his gaze on my head and looked into those dark chocolate eyes I loved so dearly. His sweet breath fanned over my face. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Because I like it when you get feisty." He said. I swear I felt my imagination take control of my life. I shook my head.

"Uh-huh." I said, hearing my voice go from strong to squeaky. G-D grinned ad kissed my cheek.

"I missed you. so much." He said, hugging me close to his body. I inhaled and aught the scent of his cologne. I felt my body shiver in response. I could hear his breath whooshing past my ear and felt goosebumps raise my skin. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. For the first time since they have been gone, I cried.

* * *

Me: Hey. I'm working on two stories. One with U-kiss and one with Bigbang.

Daesung: Hopefully, we we'll get a few reviews for both stories though, I am only commenting on this story.

Me: For my U-kiss story, Dongho will comment.

Dongho: Though, I'm not sure about it. I'll give it a go.

Me: Good idea.


	34. Chapter 34

~=Noctula's POV=~

I cursed as I felt a cold breeze blow.

"Odd. Cold wind on such a warm summer day." I heard Daesung mutter.

"Bad omen." I said and Daesung looked at me. I snuggled closer to him.

"Why did you not tell me before?" Daesung asked, quiet and sad.

"You would have messed up with the music, worrying over my health." I said and Daesung smiled sadly and nodded.

"So you were worried about me." He said and nodded. "Figures. No care for your own health but when it comes to people you care for, you are a mother hen." He finished, laughing hollowly. I looked at him. His eyes were dark, almost foreboding. I shivered. They weren't friendly eyes. They weren't my Daesung's eyes. They were a different Daesung's. One of conflict and jurisdiction.

"Are you okay?" I asked, afraid of my answer.

"No. I'm not okay." He murmured. I put my head on his strong shoulder. He tightened his hold on my body and pulled me closer to his perfectly sculpted chest. I felt my head swim as his sexy beyond belief cologne waft up my nose. I sighed contentedly. I heard his breathing spike as he shifted the arm that held me to him.

"You okay?" I asked and he nodded, not looking at me. I cupped his cheek with my hand. "Look at me." I commanded softly. He looked at me and I gasped at is eyes. They were filled with hurt, pain, sorrow and love.

"I'm sorry." I said, hugging him tight and burying my head in his chest. He stiffened and backed away. I gasped.

"Don't. Just... don't." He said. I backed away, like he had slapped me or something. His words burned.

"Please, don't say that." I said, gasping as my breath shortened. He looked at me, his eyes sad and dark.

"I can't, Noctula." He said and got up. Taeyang crawled to my side.

"Noctula, I'm sorry." he said. I leaned on him.

"Please tell me he didn't leave because of what I had ." I begged. Taeyang started rocking me back and forth.

"I wish I could, sweetheart." He said. I cried slowly, feeling him rocking me back and forth. I heard people move and Taeyang yell in Korean. G-D and Seung Ri yelled back, anger flooding their voices. I felt numb and broken. I felt someone pick me up. I immediately snuggled into the warmth and fade from consciousness. I woke up in my home. I see Taeyang and TOP conversing in Korean over in the corner. Seung Ri and G-D are looking out the west window and Daesung was nowhere to be found.

"W-where is Daesung?" I asked, sitting up slowly. Seung Ri turned and looked at me. I gasped, seeing tears coursing down his cheeks.

"He didn't!" I gasped, my hand flying up to my mouth. "He promised." I felt my heart shatter into bits and my hands grow cold.

"Last night, while everyone was asleep. All his clothes, his notebooks, even his pictures you had: gone." G-D said. My heart stuttered. It felt like someone had jerked away my heat.

"He promised! He promised he wouldn't leave!" I cried, jumping from the bed and dashing down the hall. It was true. His room was empty, the bed made and neat. I walked to his bed. The covers and sheets still smelled of him. I clutched a pillow to me.

"Please just let this be a dream." I whispered. Taeyang appeared at the door.

"Noctula, he left and left this." He said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. I took the paper, my hands shaking violently. I read the paper.

_Noctula,  
By the time you read this  
I'll be in Seoul once more.  
I'm sorry I'm leaving but  
it hurts to see you worry  
and fear for me. So I  
decided to leave for your  
__sanity's sake. I'm sorry,  
love. So very sorry.  
**I love you**.  
~Daesung_

"He's gone. He's back in Seoul." I whispered, tearing my eyes from the paper to look at Taeyang.

"I'll go after him." Taeyang said, and he left. Temari yelled something in Korean and he yelled back.

"I really need to learn Korean." I muttered and left the bed. I stood and tripped over a loose board on the floor.

"Strange." I muttered and pulled on the board. Under the board was a box. In the box was a ring. Near the ring was a note.

_Noctula,  
If you found this,  
I truly never wished  
to harm you. Not  
once. I want to  
stay with you.  
I'm so sorry,  
love. So very sorry.  
This ring was for  
you. I was going  
to give it to you.  
Keep it for me.  
I'll see you again.  
**I Love You.**  
~Daesung._

"Love is not what your actions said when you left." I muttered and pulled the box out and closed it. I took the box to my room and locked it in my jewelry box. I left my room and found Temari standing at the door.

"He went after him, didn't he?" I asked. Temari turned and looked at me.

"Why do you have bad things happen time after time? Why you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"If I knew, I would have tried to prevent this. Let's face it Temari, life is out to get me." I said right as Seung Ri walked in. He burst out laughing.

"Noctula, life is not out to get you. It just likes to test you." He said. I grumbled.

"Stupid optimist." I muttered, smiling. Seung Ri's smile faltered. I hugged him. "But thank you for trying." I muttered into his chest. I missed Daesung. So very much. I curled up in a chair. Seung Ri draped a blanket over me. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Seung Ri." I said. He smiled sadly at me. G-D and TOP walked in. I felt my heart drop when I realized that Daesung was not here. Again.

"You're welcome, Noctula." Seung Ri said. hinata walked in and Seung Ri wrapped her in a hug. I saw her right hand glitter with something sparkly.

"Hina, what is on your right hand?" I asked, seeing her smile at Seung Ri and turn to me.

"My ring." She said, holding up her hand. Each of us girls shrieked and ran over to Hinata.

"Good for you!" I said hugging Hinata.

"I'm sorry you didn't get it. I'm sorry he left you without a promise." Hinata said and I felt tears sting the back of my eyes.

"He-he left the ring, Hina. I have it upstairs. He planned on giving it to me. He just couldn't take watching me suffer." I said and pulled Seung Ri's blanket tighter around me. I felt a hand land on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Noctula. He must have truly loved you if he couldn't take it. He did say he planned on asking you, just not at the moment." G-D said. I felt my tears start to drip down my cheeks. G-D pulled me into a hug.

"Please tell me this is all a dream and that when I wake up, everything will be back to normal." I whimpered. G-D softly rocked me back and forth.

"I wish I could, Noctula. Ino, can you go warm so water up for Noctula to have tea?" G-D asked, looking at Ino. Ino nodded and left for the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I became a bother." I said, feeling G-D shake his head.

"Bother my-" G-d and Ino walked.

"Don't finish that!" She warned before walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

Me: Dang. I feel terrible for taking Daesung away from Noctul and having Noctula find out she was going to die.

Noctula: Ruin my life why don't ya?

G-D: Chill, Tula. Lessa is a genius at work.

Me: G-D, shut up. That's a lie and you know it.

Top: Lessa, you just lied and you know it.

Seung Ri: Please rate and review. Before the place gets blown up.

Me: You wanna go Top?


	35. Chapter 35

~~Ino's POV~~

I cursed as I walked into the kitchen. I made a silent vow to get back at Daesung and kick his scrawny little butt.

"Kang Dae Sung, your life is about to become very precious to you." I growled and walked back to the living room, carrying Noctula's hot tea.

{~Taeyang's POV~}

I walked off the plane in Seoul and quickly called a cab. I pulled in front of our dorm and walked into the dorm. I saw Daesung curled against the couch, shaking and sobbing.

"You freaking killed her!" I said and Daesung jumped and turned. His face was streaked with tears and his eyes screamed of pain. "She's dying inside, not because of the disease, but because of you." I muttered and Daesung just pulled himself up onto the couch. I felt my muscles tense. I had to restrain myself from reaching out and slapping him.

"You can hit me, hyung." Daesung said and, as much as I wanted to, I didn't.

"I won't hit you. I'll leave Temari to do that. Do you realize that it is taking every ounce of my self control to not slap you? Noctula would never be happy with me again. She would never trust me again if I hit you. I wouldn't blame her either. You deserve every hit you would get. Temari is ready to murder you after the stunt you pulled." I said. Daesung looked at me. He was broken but he needed to hear this.

"You really pissed us off, you know that?" TOP can't even stand being in the room as Noctula but because he knows that if he did, he would come here to _kill _you." I stressed the word kill. I wasn't kidding either. TOP was going to viciously kill Daesung if he got the chance. I hoped he didn't.

"TOP is threatening to kill me?" Daesung asked. He coughed and leaned back into the couch. "I'm not surprised. He has every right too. I promised her and I broke that promise." I watched as my best friend and little brother slowly died from the pain he felt inside. Not from anything physical, but from something emotional. I watched as he worked over the choices in his head. He either leaves with me and comes back to Japan or TOP and the others come here and kick his butt. I waited for him to decide. He looked at me.

"I'm not staying here and letting her die without seeing me one last time." He said with such love that I backed up. His eyes burned with a fire that I hardly ever saw. It was the same fire that would appear when Noctula walked into the room. It was his emotions. He was overloaded with his emotions. He bottled them up too long. I smiled inwardly and stood against the door. Daesung left for a room in the dorm He came back with a bag that held his and Noctula's items. I watched as he slowly but surely composed himself for his love. Daesung looked at me and we headed out the door, locking it for who knows how long.

"We need to get a flight. Wow we seem to be flying a lot lately." Daesung said, laughing hollowly. It felt weird, seeing him laugh but not mean it. I sighed and figured he would get better when we see Noctula.

~~Ino's POV~~

"I'm slapping Daesung as soon as I see him." I heard Temari say and I heard Noctula's creaking voice plead for her not to. I decided not to speak because I knew that in five seconds after opening my mouth, I would be cussing Noctula out in a vocal fight about Daesung. I decided that making Noctula mad isn't the best idea at the time because of her easy access to kitchen knives and her impeccable aim. I sat and mulled over my thought. My emotions were raging that Daesung did something so hurtful to my girls and myself. I was amazed that Noctula is still sticking up for him. Unless...

"NOCTULA! COME HERE!" I yelled over everyone and Noctula came over to me. "My room." Noctula just started walking upstairs and went into my room. I looked at G-D and walked to my room. Noctula sat on the edge of the bed and was playing with her fingers. I walked over to her.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" I asked and Noctula looked at me, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Love makes people do the craziest things." She muttered. I outright laughed at that.

"Don't I know it." I said, smiling at Noctula.

"Love has more power than fear and hate. Thus, love is the most powerful thing on the living and nonliving worlds." Noctula said, like she was educating me in math again. I would not say tutoring. I hate tutoring. It was bad enough that Noctula knew and had to be the one to... tutor... me. I just hate that. Off topic. Sorry.

"Tula, we need to know if something is between to two of you." I said, calmly stroking her hair. She shuddered and I thought she was going to cry. But she just started coughing and I felt my hand pull away from her head. She shuddered again and I told myself to stop asking hr questions.

"Come on Noctula. Let's go downstairs." I said and Noctula stood. We walked down the stairs into a silent living room. Seung Ri was sitting in a corner. Hinata stood at the window, staring at the empty field beside the house. I wonder what happened. I decided not to ask. I scanned the room quickly. The only missing people were Taeyang and the heartbreaker. I walked outside and watched the sky darken with every passing minute.

"You should come in." G-D's voice came from behind me. I didn't jump. I didn't move. I made no acknowledgment of him. I didn't do anything until he came up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Love, is something wrong?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing is right." I said and G-D turned me around by my shoulders. I felt my hands get captured in his. He looked at me with a fire I've never seen before.

"Tell me." He murmured softly and I just shook my head.

"I can't." I said, facing him. He looked at me sadly and I felt like crying. "I just can't."

"It's okay, Ino." I understand." He said, hugging me tightly and kissing my head. "You'll figure out what to do."

"I hope so." I mumbled. I held my head in my hand as he steered me towards the door. I walked in and I left for the kitchen to make hot tea, again. I sighed as I put the kettle on. It'd be another day until Taeyang and Daesung come back. If Daesung is coming back. I sighed and pulled the whistling kettle off the stove. I poured hot water into a cup and dropped in a tea bag.

"Ino?" Hinata asked from behind me.

"Hmm?" was my responding question.

"Do you think Noctula will get better?" She asked and I turned.

"I don't know. she's been told that she has a limited amount of time. She's showing improvement but it might not be enough." I said truthfully and Hinata looked like she was ready to cry once more.

"We need her. Fallen Angels is nothing without their lead singer. Noctula has been a blessing on us all. If she died..." Hinata left the end hanging. She didn't need to say it. Noctula was our centripetal force. She was our little connector. If she died, we would become divided and hateful to each other.

"I know, Mint." I said and she walked forward. I hugged her.

"We are going to make through this. With ALL of us." I promised. I hugged her once more before letting go.

"Well, might as well go find Gaara and tell him and Naruto. They will be pi$$ed." Hinata said and I just gaped at her retreating form. I felt my stomach sink. I felt sick. I felt used. I sat down slowly, my cup in my hands.

"Ino, Noctula is in a fit!" Temari Shrieked and I flew out of the kitchen, dropping my tea onto the floor. Noctula lay on the floor, spasming. I ran for the front hall.

"Get the defibrillator!" Tenten ordered and I grabbed it and a box of smelling salts. I dashed into the living room and skidded to a halt beside Noctula.

"Call the ambulance!" I ordered to the guys and G-D already had his phone out. He dialed the number and Temari charged the defib. I waited, my first two fingers at Noctula's pulse point in her neck.

"One." Temari said and she applied the shock to Noctula's chest. I got nothing.

"Again." I ordered and Temari started charging it again.

"Two." She said and she shocked Noctula again. I got a faint pulse.

"I got a pulse." I said and Temari sighed in relief.

"Ambulance is on the way." G-D said and he stayed on the phone until the medics came.

"Tenten, let them in." I ordered and Tenten jumped up and left for the door.

"Noctula, can you hear me?" I asked softly and I saw her eyes flicker.

"Hey, she acknowledged that. Her eyes flicker." Temari breathed beside me and I nodded.

"Noctula, we have medics here for you. They are going to help you." I said and her eyes flickered again.

"Noctula is okay?" TOP asked and I nodded, shaking slightly.

"Yes." I said and Sakura burst into tears.

"Saki." I murmured and I held out my arms. She walked into them and I hugged her.

"Nah, sissy, she'll be fine. She's the tough one. She has to be fine." I said thickly, cursing myself for crying. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I let Sakura cry into my shoulders. I hugged her and felt an arm on my shoulders. G-D was beside me, rubbing my back. Sakura pulled back and walked over to TOP. He held out his arms and Sakura walked into them, burying her face in his chest. I turned to G-D and saw tear tracks glittering on his perfect face. I took his hand and looked at the other girls. Tenten has silent tears slipping down her cheeks, occasionally hitting the carpet.

"Noctula is strong. She'll find a way out of this." I heard G-D say and I turned and walked into his open and loving arms. I cried, I shamelessly cried into my boyfriend's arms.

"She's been through so much though. Hasn't she been tortured enough?" I asked and G-D started rubbing my back again. I slowly stopped crying and we headed to the hospital.

"Let me say this once. We don't have a lot of time on our hands." I said to the girls and they nodded, packing a box of clothes for Noctula. I looked at the house before running outside to my car.

* * *

Me: Well, chapter 35 is done.

Daesung: Hospital? Really Lessa?

TOP: Daesung, calm down. Noctula will live.

Daesung: You better hope so Seunghyun-hyung.

Seung Ri: review please.


	36. Chapter 36

~~Ino's POV~~

We climbed into the cars, the guys looking at each other and then climbing in after us. I pulled out a CD and popped it in. I turned it to track three. Temari took Sakura, and TOP. I had Hinata, Seung Ri, Tenten and G-D since my car was bigger. I turned up the volume and VVIP began. I smiled.

"Have to have something to help Hinata cheer up a bit, other than VI himself." I said and I heard Hinata giggle as she started singing to it. I laughed and smiled as Hinata almost shook the car dancing in her seat.

"Okay, Hina, calm down. I can't have the car tip." I joked and saw her stick her tongue out at me in the rearview mirror. I almost laughed.

"Not fair, Nono. You can dance and sing in your seat." She complained and I smirked.

"Because I'm not shaking the car." I said and Hinata nodded.

"True." She said and then looked at me. "Hey."

"What?" I asked innocently and the guys laughed. I smiled as the song changed to Baby Good Night. G-D blushed a gorgeous red and muttered something under his breath. I giggled and shot him a look.

"Ino, you have to be kidding me." He said loud enough for me to hear him.

"Dead." I said shortly. G-D shot me a look. I smirked and pushed the gas pedal down, shooting forward. G-D grabbed the door, fear written on his face.

"Are you insane?" He screamed at me and Hinata laughed behind me.

"You want an honest answer or a lie?" She asked and I grinned a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat.

"Honest would be best!" He yelled and I shot Mint a look in the mirror.

"Just a tad. Ever since you left for the first time. Driving took my mind off things." I said and G-D got a guilty look on his face and I smacked his shoulder lightly.

"You aren't a Seer. You don't the future. I'm not a Seer either." I said and He opened his. "The only technical Seer of the group is Hinata." I said, answering his unasked question.

"Ino!" Hinata yelped and I blushed.

"Oops. Sorry Mint." I squeaked and Hinata sighed.

"Just forget it. They would have figured out sometime." She said and I nodded.

"True. They would have." I said and she laughed.

"Tenten, you haven't said anything. What's going on in your head?" Hinata asked and Tenten looked at us.

"I'm just thinking." She said quietly. I turned the volume down on the radio.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked and She looked up.

"Time. The passing of it and what it does to life." she said softly and I looked at Hinata's face in the mirror.

"Tenten, are you sure you are all right?" Hinata asked and Tenten nodded.

"Quite." She said and I bit my lip.

"Tenten, how many physic books have you read today?" I asked, trying to keep my face straight.

"Three." She said and I almost choked.

"Three? They make you become a Noctula double, Ten! What are you thinking?" Hinata chided and Tenten looked at her, grinning.

"Hinata, I know what I'm doing. Besides, I got bored and Noctula gave me her library key." Tenten said and I almost lost control of the car.

"Ino!" Hinata shrieked and I hit the brakes. The car in front of us was just barely ahead of me. G-D got out to check on it.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I''m so so sorry guys." I repeated and G-D got back in.

"Ino, calm down." G-D said and I shook my head.

"Ji Yong, you drive. Ino's lost it." Seung Ri said and I shot him a glare. G-D and I got out and switched sides. I sat in front of Tenten this time.

"Ino, you're fine." G-D said, taking my hand in his. I gripped it and Hinata looked pale when I turned to look at her.

"Ino, are you sure you have a grip on reality?" She asked and I almost turned around completely.

"No Hinata. I'm not." I said and the car fell silent, but for the CD playing. I felt a sharp pain split my head. I put my hand to my forehead and rubbed it. I winced as a sharp blast of wind whipped my hair around us as G-D rolled down his window.

"Close the window. Ino will lose her breath if it stays down." Hinata warned in a far away voice.

"I'm fine, Hina." I said and I closed my eyes to the fading sunlight. I clenched as the pain hit me again. I never noticed the headache before. Then again, I couldn't even think straight before.

"Ino?" I heard Tenten ask and I cracked my eyes open.

"Yes?" My voice sounded wind whirling over the dead leaves in the fall. I felt a cold hand on my head. I soon felt a cool wrist on my wrist.

"You have a temp." Tenten said and I grimaced.

"I figured as much." I said and I felt a sharp shiver fly down my spine.

"I don't think you are okay, Ino. G-D, when we get to the hospital, ask them to look over Ino. The rest of us will go to see if Noctula is all right." Hinata said and the car stopped. I heard G-D get out and the others open the doors. My opened adn I gasped as the breeze swept over me.

"Are you are all right?" G-D asked and I nodded, my head spinning.

"Sure." I mumbled. I felt a hand grab at my neck and I swatted at it weakly.

"Her reaction time is low." Tenten noted and I snorted.

"Okay then." Hinata said and I felt a light pressure on my neck and then I saw black.

"Hina!" Tenten yelled and I dropped.

-_G-D's POV_-

"What did you do?" Seung Ri asked and Hinata shrugged.

"I knocked her out with a pressure point in her neck." She said and I sighed, pressing the gas pedal down and surging forward.

_Please be okay._ I prayed in my head, taking the exit to the hospital.


	37. Chapter 37

-_G-D's POV_-

"Miss, I'm Kwon Ji Yong and this is my girlfriend Ino. I need you to look at her please. She's fainted and has a fever that is burning intensely." I said at the desk. She looked at me quickly before calling someone over the intercom. A nurse with a chair appeared and Ino was placed into the chair. I helped place Ino's limp body in the chair. I watched as she was wheeled away. I sighed and turned to the woman at the desk.

"What paper work is needed?" I asked and the lady handed me a sheet. It had the basics and I guess that was it. I filled in everything with Tenten's help. I returned the information to the lady and she handed me a few visitor tags. I passed out the visitor tags to the others and we sat down, waiting for any information on Noctula's and Ino's condition. I saw Temari on the phone. She had tears streaming and her eyes were a red and puffy. She hung up the phone and I walked up to her.

"You okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"Taeyang and Daesung are on a plane. Daesung is friggin stupid. Oh he's such an idiot. Doesn't he know he's killing her?" Temari said and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Temari, calm down." I said and she stood still, breathing deep. I let her shoulders go and I turned to Seung Ri.

"Help her, please." Hinata said and Seung Ri stood before walking over to Temari. I walked over to Hinata.

"He's almost like a therapist." I said and Hinata laughed.

"He works wonders on people who are upset." She said and I watched as he and Temari went outside.

"You trust him, don't you?" I asked and Hinata nodded.

"Yes. The girls know he's got my heart and I trust him anyways." She said. I nodded and sat down. I covered my face with my hands, sighing. I murmured a quick prayer for Ino and Noctula. I stood as Temari and Seung Ri walked in. Temari had tear tracks trailing her cheek. I shot TOP a look and he nodded, walking over to Seung Ri. I watched them speak quietly. TOP looked at me and I shot a look at Temari.

"I'll be back in a bit." I said to Tenten who nodded.

"Coffee run?" She asked and I nodded. She handed me some money.

"This is for the man at the shop. Tell him Tenten Uchiha repays her debt." Tenten said and I nodded. I walked over to the guys.

"We are going for coffee. And we will talk about why Temari was crying, VI." I said and Seung Ri shuddered. I glared as we left the hospital.

"You know Taeyang would kill you if he found you made Temari cry." TOP said and I saw Seung Ri visibly gulp.

"Oh great. I finally get back to Hinata and my life is going downward." He complained and I managed a grimace. I shook my head back and forth.

"Why is it that every time something good happens to the girls, something bad must counter it?" TOP asked aloud. I nodded, mulling it over. He was right of course. When I meet Ino at her own concert, I got stabbed. When Noctula and Daesung were reunited, Hinata got in a car accident. When we all got together, Daesung left. When I asked Ino to marry me, Noctula has a fit and gets sent to the hospital. Something was not right.

"Doesn't it seem that the world is just dying to make us hurt? I mean when I finally got to see Hinata, Daesung leaves Japan again. When Ino and G-D got proposed, Noctula goes into a fit about ten minutes later. Coincidence? I think not." Seung Ri said and I nodded.

"I think Seung Ri is right, Seung Hyun-hyung." I said as we stepped outside. I thanked the fact they wore hats. We walked quickly to the coffee shop.

"Uchiha Coffee?" Seung Ri asked out loud, reading the sign. I smirked.

"Tenten, you crazy girl." I chuckled. I walked inside and went to Sasuke.

"Tenten repays her debt." I said, handing him the money. Sasuke smirked.

"Whatcha need?" He asked.

"I need a French Vanilla latte, a Chocolate Mocha, a black coffee and whatever Tenten gets usually. Seung Ri and TOP count too." I said and Seung Ri came forward.

"Chai Latte." He said and TOP stepped up.

"Coffee. No sugar, just cream." TOP said. Sasuke nodded.

"Be right back." He said and he disappeared to a back room. I turned to the guys.

"Amazingly, we haven't been bombarded with fans. At least not yet." Seung Ri muttered to us. I nodded.

"It is surprising." TOP said and then I looked at the clock.

"We closed 5 minutes ago. Right after you walked in." Sasuke said behind us. Itachi was there to.

"Hey Itachi." I said.

"Yo." Itachi said. "Tenten and the girls send you on a coffee run?"

"Yeah. Well, Tenten did. Noctula is in ICU for a bit. She's been really bad since we got back. She had a fit and passed out. Ino passed out from exhaustion. At least, I think she did." I said and Sasuke barked a laugh.

"Ino passed out from exhaustion, knowing her. Ino and the other girls have been working themselves harder than anyone I've ever known since you and your group left five years ago. I never thought any of the other girls would smile again." Sasuke said and I sighed.

"Sasuke!" I heard someone yell, coming in.

"Naruto. You have Gaara, Neji, Kiba and Shika?" Sasuke asked and Noctula's brother came into view.

"Yeah. Hey is this those boys that left our sisters distraught and suffering of nightmares?" Naruto asked and I shot Seung Ri a look.

"We... Yes. We are those boys." Seung Ri said and Naruto glared.

"Because of you and your friends, my sisters are emotionally off-balance." Naruto growled. I felt guilt sink into my stomach.

"I'm sorry we had to leave because of our jobs. We're sorry we wanted to protect the girls from our fans." TOP said and I shot him a glare.

"We are not going to say we left them happily, but we had to. We got to the head of our company and he told us the real reason he called us back. We were being tested. It was to see how long our love would last, and guess what? Five years and we still love them. We would never dream of harming any of those girls." Seung Ri said, quietly and deadly. I saw Neji smile.

"Lee Seung Hyun, welcome to my family." Neji said and Seung Ri looked as confused as I felt. I smirked.

"Seung Ri, I think he tested you." TOP said and I laughed before looking at Shika.

"You are so glad Ino loves you. I swear, Ino is the best girl I have ever met. She is close enough to me to be my sister. Take good care of her." Shika said and I nodded.

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't plan on leaving her soon. I swear on the life of my own, my brothers and my sister group that I will stay for her." I promised and Shika smiled.

"That's...what I like to hear." He said and he clapped me on the shoulder.

"My only problem is TOP." Kiba said and I looked at him.

"Why me?" He asked and Kiba glared at him.

"Sakura is special to us all. But to me, she's got something no one else has. She helped my sister Hana in the clinic and helped Akamaru when he needed help. She's the kind of person that changes her face to help others over her. Watch how you treat her. If I find out you have done anything wrong to her, there will no longer be a fifth member of Bigbang. Are we clear?" Kiba snarled and TOP gulped.

"Crystal." He said and Kiba backed up. I swear I felt my entire body become ice.

"Here." Sasuke said, coming up behind us. Our order was ready.

"We'll come too. We want to make sure our sisters are okay." Naruto said and I nodded. We walked back to the hospital. Sasuke walked in and Tenten stood. She hugged her brother before looking at me.

"Ino is awake and asking for you." She said and I nodded, letting her take me to Ino's room. I entered the room and Ino laid on the white hospital bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Is he here yet?" She asked, not looking at the door.

"If you mean me, yes." I said and Ino turned her head.

"Hey, Ino." I said and Ino smiled.

"Hey." She said, pulling herself up. I helped steady her before handing her a cup of water from her bedside table. She sipped it slowly, watching me. I stared at her. Her beautiful blue eyes watched me and the television.

"G-D?" Ino asked and I looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked back and Ino looked at me.

"Do you love me?" Ino asked and I looked at her.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love you. I would never stop loving you. I cursed myself everyday for the last five years for even leaving you." I said and Ino smiled, holding out her hand." I took it without a second thought and she sighed.

"Good." She said and I kissed her gently.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked and Ino looked at me.

"Because I'm not me anymore. I'm not the same." She said and I shook my head.

"I know that. You've become the only person that could notice a change about me." I said and she smiled.

"I'm not the same because I've given my soul to someone." She said and I shook my head.

"Soul?" I asked and she nodded.

"I've given my soul to you. I've given my reason to live to you." She said and I noticed she was getting tired. I was shocked.

"Ino?" I asked and Ino started to let tears slip, her beautiful blue eyes becoming glassy. I continued.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid." I apologized. "I'm sorry for leaving you here with these feelings of abandonment. I'm sorry for being an arse and I'm sorry for causing you heartbreak."

"G-D." She interrupted and I looked at her. Her usually bright, happy eyes were dulled with sadness. I shook. I pressed on.

"I'm so sorry for causing you pain. I didn't want to harm you in any way. If leaving hurts you so much, I won't leave. Ever. I'll give up singing. I'll become what you need." I said and I felt her hand on mine.

"G-D, I love you, but giving up singing? I can't allow you to do that." She said and I looked at her eyes. They were brighter now. "Not when singing was what brought us together. You want to become what I need?" I nodded fervently.

"Be you. Be G-Dragon of Bigbang. That's what I need you to become." She said and I leaned over to kiss her forehead. She smiled at me.

"I can do that." I said and I heard the door open.

"G-D, Noctula's awake and asking for you." Temari said and I turned.

"Why me?" I asked and Ino answered.

"Because, other than Daesung, Noctula likes you best." Ino answered and I started after Temari, feeling slightly numb. I went into Noctula's room and almost dropped at the sight. A lone, pale figure lay in a group of blankets and sheets. A sole pillow surrounded her head. Her eyes were open and looking at the door. She lifted her head feebly as I entered the room.

"Hey." She managed to say. I cringed slightly but shook it off.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked and She shuddered before replying.

"I wish Daesung had stayed. Than you could be with Ino." Noctula said and I felt guilty.

"Don't. It's fine." I said walking over to her and sitting down.

'Where's Taeyang? Temari's worried." She said and I sighed.

"He chased after Daesung." I answered and Noctula looked away.

"I'm sorry." She murmured and I shook my head.

"You shouldn't be. You didn't know how we would react. I think the one who should be apologizing is me." I said and I heard someone in the doorway.

"Or me." Daesung said and I spun. The one person that caused this whole mess stood in the doorway. I just about growled.

"Hello, Daesung." I said through gritted teeth. Daesung flinched but walked over to Noctula's bed.

"Noctula?" I heard him ask and I head Noctula gasp. I turned and left, going back to Ino's room.

"You are not my sister anymore." I heard someone say from the inside. I went inside.

"You." I growled and Ino's brother spun around.

"So, you're back." He said and I nodded.

"And I'm staying. I don't care what happen with YG. I'm staying." I said and I watched his hands curl into a fist. "I must say, it is nice to see you of prison."

That did it. He lunged for me but before he got close, Ino was up and had punched him in the face, straight on. His nose made a satisfying _crunch_ when it broke. I smirked.

"Your sister doesn't like you anymore, Deidara." Ino said and I almost choked. Ino sounded so cold. So..._dead_. I shuddered.

"Ino, calm down. He broke your heart." Deidara said and I smirked.

"But I never stabbed someone close to her." I quipped and Deidara sneered. Ino snickered.

"Good one, love." Ino praised and I tilted my head.

"I write witty comments for a reason, Ino." I joked and Ino almost cracked up.

"Can you please get out, Superstar? This is a sibling thing." Deidara asked and I smirked.

"Okay, since it is a sibling thing." I said and I winked at Ino. She nodded.

"Go, G-D." She ordered. I turned and walked out of the room and ran down the steps. Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba and Shika were still there.

"Deidara is out and in Ino's room." I said, breathless and gasping. Shika tore from the room we were in to Ino's room. Gaara darted after him. I don't know what happened after but about five minutes later, Shika and Gaara were dragging Deidara out of Ino's room, kicking and screaming. I walked to Ino's room. She was getting into bed again. I sat in the chair next to her.

"Thanks, love." She murmured. I just kissed her head in response. I listened to her hum the tune of Tonight.

"You know that we had released new singles?" I asked and then felt stupid. Of course they would know. Daesung tells Noctula everything. Taeyang tells Temari everything as well.

"Taeyang. He sent letters with money and tickets to see you guys. Only Noctula and Temari would go, since there was only two tickets. He'd always ask if the rest of us wanted to go before sending the tickets." Ino said and I felt my heart drop.

"You didn't want to go?" I asked and Ino laughed.

"I wanted to go, but I couldn't let the others destroy the house. I told Noctula and Temari that as well." Ino said and I felt relief wash over me. I hugged her tightly, kissing her.

"I'm sorry." I said and Ino grabbed my jacket, pulling me onto the bed, to the space beside her. I looked at her. She had a cute little smile on her porcelain face.

"Don't say sorry." She murmured before kissing me.

_I love today. _Was my last coherent thought.

* * *

+=Daesung's POV=+

I watched when G-D and Noctula talked. I felt like a self-absorbed jerk. Noctula needed me and I ran off. I stood beside Noctula's hospital bed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to me. I felt shock and anger surge through my veins.

"You...You shouldn't have to say sorry, love." I said and Noctula turned to me. I almost shivered at her gaze. her eyes. Her gorgeous steel blue eyes were tired and sad. I sighed and reached out my hand. She took it, smiling tiredly. I felt tears slp down my cheeks. I am the reason she is here.

"Why are you crying?" She asked and I brushed her hair out of her face.

"I feel like this is my fault, Noctula. I should have stayed. I should have listened to your reasons." I said and I was silenced by her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up. I wasn't being straight forward with my reasons." She said and I was yanked forward by my collar.

"However..." she said, her sweet scent washed over me. I gulped. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, hoping with my heart and soul she would respond. I got my wish. She melted into the kiss. I smirked and relaxed. I pulled back.

"Now that is how you say you are sorry." She murmured and I blushed.

"Still the same Daesung I love and miss." She said and I looked at her skeptically.

"Miss? I'm right here. I'm staying too." I said and Noctula looked shocked.

"You are not giving up singing are you?" She asked, horrified.

"What? No! That's what brought us together. Not stopping that." I assured her and she breathed a sigh of relief? I shook my head quickly and took her hand in mine. I wouldn't leave again. I would have to be dead before I left her again.


	38. Chapter 38

+=Daesung's POV=+

I would have to be dead before I left her again. Noctula was staring at me, watching my every move.

"She's afraid you're going to leave again." TOP hyung said from the door and I tensed, waiting for him to attack me. He walked towards us slowly, his footsteps echoing in the nearly silent room.

"Hello, hyung." I managed. I felt a thread of ice cold fear slide down my spine.

"What did you promise Noctula?" He asked slowly, calmly, _deadly_. I sighed as another spike of fear stretched down my spine. I felt a hand rest on mine. Noctula's gaze was on TOP hyung.

"Watch what you do, Seunghyun." She whispered, clutching my hand. I turned and watched TOP hyung' expression go from death glare to complete and utter helplessness when he looked at Noctula. I swallowed hard.

"I know how bad you want to hit him." She started and then she stopped, coughing loudly.

"And he can hit me. I told Taeyang hyung that too." I said and Noctula gasped at my comment. TOP hyung raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You don't care if I hit you? Noctula certainly would." TOP said and I looked at my love's face. It was sheet white and that scared me more than the idea of being punched by my hyung.

"Love?" I asked, my free hand flying to her forehead to check her temperature. She felt no different.

"No, Seunghyun. You will not hit Daesung." She ordered quietly and I watched, amaze, as TOP hyung just nodded and smiled sadly.

"If you wish, little sister." He murmured and left, leaving me to drown in my stupidity and her sorrow.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't know he wanted to hit you so badly." She said and I sighed.

"He has every right to hit me, Tula. I broke my promise and that was a stupid thing to do." I said and I felt her hand become a vise on mine.

"Don't ever say that someone deserves to hit you." She said and I looked at her. Her steel eyes were staining red with tears. I felt guilt rack my body and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying myself.

"I'm sorry." I croaked and I got as close as I could to her.

"No. Don't say sorry." She ordered weakly and I followed through with that.

"Noctula-!" Temari said, coming into the room.

"Temari?" Taeyang hyung asked as he came in. He looked at me, then Noctula then Temari.

"Hello, Daesung." He greeted, faking the cheerfulness. Temari just stood there, looking at us.

"Tema?" Noctula asked, sitting up, freaking me out.

"I'm fine." She said weakly. Taeyang wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked afraid.

"What is it?" I asked them and they looked at each other before speaking.

-_G-D's POV_-

I sat with Ino in her room, talking to her. Naruto walked in.

"Hey, Yamanaka." He greeted her. "Hey, Kwon."

"Yo, Uzumaki." She said and Naruto laughed.

"Weak, Ino." He commented and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatcha need?" She asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Somewhere away from Kiba and Shika. They are arguing like the married couple everyone thinks they are." He said and I cracked a smile. Ino laughed and started coughing.

"Careful, Yamanaka." Naruto warned and Ino laid back into her pillows, glaring death threats at the boy. I laughed as he backed off a bit. Ino shot me a glare then looked back at Naruto. I smiled as she laughed at Naruto's fear filled face. I just laughed harder and then I stopped after getting hit on the arm by my girlfriend. I rubbed my arm reproachfully. Ino stuck her tongue out at me like the five year old she is at heart. The door clicked at Naruto turned and shut it. I shivered at the sudden drop in temperature when it closed.

"They have word on your condition. They'll be here soon." He said quickly.

"Pein and the rest of the supposed Akatsuki? They're coming here?" She asked and Naruto nodded. She stood and had everything ready in a flash. she was dressed and had the IV out. She stopped the flow of the IV and took off the heart monitor.

"My grandmother was a doctor. I spent a lot of time of here when I younger." Ino said. I nodded and we left, heading to Noctula's room.

"What are we doing?" I asked and Naruto grinned.

"Busting out of the hospital." He answered and I just shook my head. I didn't stop it because Noctula would be safe anyway. I smirked at Daesung when we burst into the room. He looked at us. Noctula got to her feet, stumbling but doing okay otherwise.

"What do we need to do?" Noctula asked, forgetting her pain. I stood there with Daesung as they worked fast. I stepped outside the room, looking for a nurse before turning and nodding to Ino.

"Noctula, what are you doing?" Daesung asked and I smirked as Noctula answered.

"Leaving." That short answer made Daesung pale until he was a ghost white. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They'll be okay. They've done this before." I said in what I hoped was an assuring voice. Daesung nodded, some color returning to his face. I sighed and looked at the girls and Naruto. They stood, waiting.

"Ready?" They asked and I nodded. We walked out of the room and walked down to the waiting room. The nurses looked surprised but did nothing. When we left hospital, the others were waiting by the cars.

"Piece of cake." Ino muttered and we walked over to the others. Hinata looked up. She nodded and wailed. The stares we got were unbelievable.

"Just play along." Ino muttered to us.

"How could you?" Hinata cried, pointing furiously at Seung Ri. He glared.

"I'm sorry you're sister is sexier than you." He growled and Noctula laughed.

"That's bull. Hinata is the sexiest of us all. Besides, why would you want Ino? You yourself said she's just a toy." Noctula sounded so real. I swear it.

"Oh really? So now you're using me?" Ino yelled and I swear, if I didn't know this was all fake, I wouldn't have thought twice about this being real.

"Guys? Can we go now? We're getting weird stares." Daesung said softly. Noctula mock-glared at him.

"He's right, Noctula." Temari said, stepping up.

"Sure. Whatever." Noctula huffed and we left. When we got home, the girls were laughing.

"Oh my gosh, that was so fun." Ino said and Noctula nodded.

"I swear girls. If I didn't know that was a fake, I would have been believing every word you said." I told them. They looked surprised.

"Noctula, you have a real future in acting. Hinata and Ino too." Daesung said. The girls blushed. I guess they never thought about it.

~=Ino's POV=~

"You have a real talent, Ino." G-D said later while handing me cup of tea. I took the tea.

"Not really. I learned how to act when I grew up around mean girls and cruel boys." I said. G-D sighed and set down his cup of coffee.

"Ino, are you okay?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No. I'm not okay. I'm just tired and bruised. I need help, G-D. A lot of help. I'm just not ready." I said and G-D just frowned.

"Not ready for what?" He asked, suddenly afraid of the answer. I bit my lip. This as not how I planned it.

~~Noctula's POV~~

"I'm so bored." Temari said and I looked up from my book. I was sitting curled up on Daesung's lap, reading a good book.

"How about we go clubbing? We haven't gone clubbing in a while." I suggested and Tenten looked at me from across the room.

"You finally think of that? What are we waiting for then?" She asked and I smiled.

"Grab a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and meet me back here in ten." I told Daesung. He nodded and I scampered off to find Ino.

"Hey, Cho. Do you guys wanna go clubbing with the rest of us?" I asked and She nodded.

"Yeah. I still have your dress too." She said. I waited. She returned with my white sheath dress and silver heels.

"Here you go. Tell the girls to come get their shoes. They are still in my closet." Ino said and I nodded, leaving to my room. Daesung was pulling on a shirt. I felt my heart thump against my chest.

"Dang." I muttered and Daesung spun around. He blushed when he looked at me.

"Noctula, are you still here?" He said. I nodded.

"I'm going to change. It won't be long." I said and Daesung nodded. I changed, did my make-up and walked downstairs.

"Girls, your heels are in Ino and G-D's room. She says to go get them." I said, coming down the stairs. Daesung looked at me.

"Dang." I heard Seung Ri mutter. I smiled at Daesung.

"Hey, Daesung." I said and he blinked once, twice, three times before trying to speak.

"I'm- I- Wow." He managed and I smiled again.

"Thank you. We need to wait for the girls. They won't be long." I said and about five minutes later, all the girls were ready. Hinata wore a blue bandage dress that accented her lavender eyes and deep violet hair. Her shoes were silvery-blue heels. Tenten wore a cream spaghetti strap top with black low-slung jeans and modern blade boots. Temari wore blue jeans with gems placed all over the right leg. She wore a scarlett halter top and ember red boots. Sakura went simple. A very tight black shirt with the word "Sweet" glittering in pink on it. She wore pink skinnies with them and black converse. I smiled. Ino walked down the steps with G-D. Ino wore a light lavender dress with lilac heels. G-D wore a white shirt and dress pants. Taeyang and Seung Ri went with a casual but sophisticated look. They both wore button down shirts in a striped pattern. Taeyang wore a soft red while Seung Ri wore green. They both wore jeans. TOP wore a red dress shirt and black dress pants. Daesung just took my breath away though. He wore a white T-shirt with a simple pair of jeans. Wrangler, if I am not mistaken. I smiled.

"Let's go." I said and we all walked out to our cars. I got in my baby and turned it on. I turned on the radio. I just started laughing before turning it up to where it played in the garage.

"Stupid Liar. You got to be kidding me." Ino said and I nodded.

"No." I said and Daesung and the others shifted. I turned to the boys.

"Really? The opening lines really make me question you, G-D." Ino said and G-D blushed.

"Ah~." The girls chorused and Daesung blushed.

"Noctula, take your CD from my car quick. I also think that Daesung will flip." Ino said and I just grabbed my CD. I inserted it. I almost laughed.

"You didn't look at it first?" Ino asked and I shook my head.

"I did. I'm playing it because Love Song is my favorite one from the album so far, so why not? And I already know that they can't get anymore embarrassed from it. After all, they know we own all of the CDs they made so far. Why would now be any different?" I said and Daesung nodded.

"You know, she has a very good point." G-D voiced and Taeyang nodded. I sighed and put my best smile on again.

"Are we going or not?" Temari barked and I laughed as everyone ran to a car. JD pull up outside and Temari dragged Taeyang down to his car with her. I waited fro Hinata and Seung Ri to get in. I pulled out of my drive and drove to the club. B 'n' B.

"Bed and Back? Really?" Daesung asked and I shrugged.

"I didn't make the name. It's a banging club, though. Literally." I said. Hinata laughed.

"She isn't even tipsy yet." I heard Seung Ri mutter.

"Just wait. You'll have a _great_ time." Hinata assured and I choked. Innocent Hinata was not fooling around, was she? I turned and saw Seung Ri's jaw hanging open. I waited for a moment.

"Can I buy you a drink, love?" Daesung asked and we walked over to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked and I sighed.

"Vodka. Make it the Cherry kind. I feel like dancing tonight and I'll need the liquor." I said and Daesung just looked at me.

"And you, sir?" The bartender asked.

"Just a single malt whiskey." He said. I waited for my drink before looking at Daesung.

"You drink whiskey?" I asked and he nodded.

"Every once in a while. Like you said, I'll need the liquor for the night." He said and I sighed.

"Here's your vodka miss, and your whiskey sir." The bartender returned and Daesung paid him.

"I don't know what is sexier. You in that dress or you drinking a couple ounces of vodka in that dress.

"Wait until later." I said, sipping my vodka. Daesung whistled and drank his whiskey easily.

"Sip it, don't gulp. You'll avoid a banging hangover in the morning." I advised and Daesung nodded, before motioning for another.

"So, what's your favorite kind of liquor?" He asked and I sighed.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I have to say, good old fashioned Vodka with nothing but ice." I said and Daesung nodded.

"I can respect that." He said and he drank his new glass of whiskey.

"Well, I'm going to start dancing. See you later, babe." I said and I headed to the dance floor. I felt the beat start thumping through my sneakers.

"Damn, girl's got a body." Someone muttered.

+=Daesung's POV=+

Watching Noctula move on that floor made my blood rush south of the border. I groaned.

"Damn, girl's got a body." Some guys muttered and I felt like bragging after the drinks I had.

"My girl, my lover. Hands off." I said and G-D came over to me. jerked his thumb at Noctula.

"What did you get her to drink? Girl's become a pole dancer." He said and I shrugged.

"She ordered the drink. Cherry Vodka with ice." I said and G-D whistled.

"Ino warned me about Noctula and the affect vodka has on the girl. You must be enjoying your night." G-D said and I sighed.

"Dude, are you okay?" I asked and G-D waved to the bartender.

"Can I get some Josè Cuervo, please? On the rocks." He said and the bartender nodded.

"Ino missed it." G-D said and I choked on my whiskey.

"Say what?" I asked and G-D drank from his cup, giving the bartender a couple dollars.

"Just that." He said and I whistled.

"Dang. I'm kinda envious now." I said and I bit my tongue. _'Ah, damn.'_

"What? Why would you say that?" G-D asked and I smiled.

"Because, you are already starting a family while I screwed up royally and almost lost everything." I explained. "Damn. I'm getting too honest. Time to stop drinking this." I said and I set down my whiskey. I picked it back up and drained it.

"But first you drain it?" G-D laughed and I nodded.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to dance with my lady." I said and I made out Noctula's face and walked over to her. She dancing alone, money being thrown at her. I slid over to her and started dancing with her.

"Hey, sexy lady." I greeted and she dropped and ground against me on the way up.

"Hey, babe." She said and I felt my blood rush south again. She turned and started dancing in a way I would never seen had I not walked in on my dad that day. She smirked sexily.

"Seems we've awoken your little friend." She said and she dropped and worked her way up again. I groaned and felt my jeans get tighter and tighter. She stood straight and grab her waist, dancing with her. If you could call it dancing.

"Keep doing that and we head home and lock the others out." I murmured in her ear.

"Oh, what fun would that be?" She asked and I felt my liquor start effecting me. I grabbed and kissed her, grinding into her perky little ass, making her moan into my mouth.

"Home time." I said and I looked at the watch on my hand. It was 9:00. Perfect timing.

"Damn, baby. Didn't know you had it in you." Noctula sighed and I took her hand and led her outside to our car. Seung Ri and Hinata stumbled outside as well, lips glued together.

"Okay, wait until we get home for the sex." Noctula said, sliding into the drivers seat. She was _sober_. Little manipulative bitch. I was played into doing this. Eh, no complaint here. I slid my hand along her thigh as she drove. I smirked at my girl.

"Dang, Noctula. You played me well." I said and I still felt the liquor talking.

"That's the whiskey talking in Daesung's sexy voice." Hinata giggled from the back seat and Noctula gave her the bird.

"Daesung better watch it before I do something that he might find slightly pleasing and very, very... touchy." Noctula said and I looked at her.

"Promise?" I asked and I never got a colder look from my love. She removed my hand and dropped into my lap. I pouted. She sighed and flicked on her blinker, turning right onto our driveway. I felt myself get twitchy at the sight of the house. I sighed and stumbled out of the car. Seung Ri and Hinata stumbled off to their room. I smirked, knowing what was going to happen in their room tonight.

"Come on, Dae. Let's go to bed." Noctula said and I felt my pants get tighter. I smirked and scooped up Noctula, grinning all the way to the room. Her face made me just even more eager.


	39. Chapter 39

+=Daesung's POV=+

I woke up this morning to find my beautiful girl missing. And a killer hangover. Hah, Beautiful hangover.

"Daesung? You awake yet, love?" Noctula asked coming from the door. The bedroom door.

"Where'd you disappear to?" I asked and Noctula smiled.

"To get you a glass of water and some ibuprofen for your hangover." She said and I looked at her.

"How do you know I have a hangover?" She asked and her smile said it all.

"I watched you down those glasses of whiskey, babe. You did not take my advice." She said and I groaned. She peeled back the covers and slid under them, giving me the water and ibuprofen.

"Thanks, love." I said and I took the medicine. I slipped out of bed to put on a shirt.

"You're welcome." She said, picking up a novel from the nightstand on her side. She looked at me. I watched her, pulling on a wife beater while she watched me. Noctula blushed and opened her book. I laid down on the bed next to her.

"Morning." I told her and she laughed.

"More like afternoon, love." She corrected, showing me the clock. 12:50.

"Well dang." I said and I reached over Noctula and slowly pulled her towards me. She sighed, put her book away and turned towards me. I wrapped her in my arms. I hummed Baby Don't Cry and Noctula moved, turning towards me. She laid her head against my arm. I felt tears on my arm.

"Are you crying love?" I asked her and she nodded. I hugged her a bit tighter. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's the song." She said and I looked at her. She was laying with her eyes closed. I sat up a bit.

"The song? The song makes you cry?" I asked her and she nodded, her beautiful blue eyes still closed.

"Mianhae." I murmured and Noctula opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Saranghaeyo, Daesung." She murmured and I smiled at her and kissed her head. She smiled at me and scooted closer. I marveled at how well she fit against my body. I tightened my arms around her waist, letting her know I wouldn't let go. She sighed in pleasure and relief. I buried my face into her beautiful hair. Her hair smelled of mint and vanilla, like her skin. I smiled lazily and started to slip off into sleep.

"Daesung?" I heard someone knock on the door. I groaned and Noctula chuckled.

"What do you need, Ri?" I asked and Seung Ri opened the door a bit.

"Okay, that's good." He said as he walked in and sat on the floor in front of the bed.

"Hyung, I need help." Seung Ri said and I blinked. He was being serious. _Fuck_.

"Whatcha need kid?" I asked and he suddenly dropped his head to the floor.

"I need help with Hinata. How do you keep her happy?" Seung Ri asked and Noctula giggled. I looked at her in disbelief.

"She's very happy. She's just afraid you'll up and leave again. Give her some time to show that you aren't leaving again and she'll open back up." Noctula said and I looked at her. She blushed. Seung Ri left the room. I turned my whole body to her.

"Do you all feel that way?" I asked her and she nodded slowly.

"It tore us apart to the brink of dropping our careers as singers and going our separate ways." She explained and I felt a horrible pang or sorrow rip across my heart. That would have just sucked. I just couldn't believe what she said.

"Dae? Daesung? Are you okay?" Noctula said, snapping her fingers in front of my eyes. I grabbed her hand and kissed each finger. She blushed a deep red. I smile.

"I love you." I said and she smiled her breath taking smile.

"I love you too." She said and I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly.

"I never want this to end." I said, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Daesung!" G-D yelled, banging on the door.

"What?" I asked and G-D opened the door. His eyes were closed.

"We're clothed, G-D." Noctula said, sitting up. G-D opened his eyes.

"What do you need, hyung?" I asked him and he looked afraid for a moment.

"Ino just threw up in the kitchen trashcan." G-D said and Noctula booked it to the kitchen.

"Why did I need to know that?" I asked and G-D shook his head.

"That's Ino's message to Noctula. My own message is a fear." G-D said and I nodded.

"Afraid?" G-D nodded.

"We're not married and YG will not like it." G-D said and I smiled.

"Screw YG. It's your life, G. He can't control it." I said and Noctula returned, Ino in tow. Noctula was glaring at G-D.

"Hey, Ino." G-D said and Noctula stepped in front of Ino protectively.

"I'm only going to ask this once and I need an honest answer, G-D." Noctula said, her voice barely a whisper. "What's going on with Ino?"

"She's pregnant, Noctula." G-D said and Noctula growled. Ino took Noctula's arm and nodded. Her face went from rage to a pale white. I stood and moved to my girlfriend. She slumped against me.

"Oh my god." She whispered and I looked at her. She went to a bone white in a matter of seconds. I suddenly felt my stomach drop.

"Oh Ino. That's lovely." Noctula murmured and Ino looked at her. Noctula's color slowly tinted her face. Ino just stood shocked.

"You are not angry?" She asked and Noctula sighed.

"I'm angry. I wish you had waited a little longer but I'm not you, hun. We're two different people, Cho. I'm not your master. I'm not going to control you. I wouldn't be a good friend if I did." Noctula sighed and Ino just looked at Noctula before holding her arms out to her. Noctula hugged her.

"I love you, sis." Noctula said and Ino smiled a watery smile.

"I love you as well. You're my best friend and sister to boot. I wouldn't have it any other way." Ino said and Noctula pulled back.

"I'll help in any way." She swore and I looked at G-D. We rolled our eyes and grinned.

"Women." We muttered and I felt a smack on my shoulder.

"We heard that." Ino and Noctula growled. G-D sported a red hand on his face. I took one look at G-D and shook my head. I'm not getting myself in a sticky situation.

"Sorry, Ino." G-D said while rubbing his face. Ino looked a him and kissed his cheek. Noctula cooed at them and I chuckled, earning a dark look from G-D. I smiled. Noctula wrapped an arm around mine and held it. I looked at her and laced my fingers with hers. She smiled a sad smile up at me.

"Noctula, are you okay?" I asked her in a hushed voice.

"No." She answered back and I sighed, trying not to think of what she was thinking. She wasn't looking at me but at Ino and G-D. Her eyes sparkled with forbidden tears. I felt a horrible aching in my heat and knew something wasn't right. I couldn't tell you now, but I could feel what was happening to Noctula in my heart.

"Don't forget.  
Please don't forget...  
Us..." Noctula's phone sang and she answered it.

"Hello? Yes, sir. Only Daesung and JiYong. Absolutely. Yes, sir. All right, see you soon." She said and then she closed the phone.

"What's going on?" I asked and Noctula smiled. G-D and Ino left before Noctula answered.

"YG wants you guys and apparently, we have to go as well." She said and I quickly changed into a blue suit. Noctula changed into the sexiest skirt suit that I had ever seen. It was only sexy because she wore it.

"Let's go." I said and Noctula walked out the door. I followed and we walked downstairs. Taeyang and TOP were talking in the corner, looking at Temari and Sakura. The girls were all on the couch, talking. Noctula snapped her fingers and the girls looked up before standing.

"You're brilliant, girls." Noctula said. All of the girls were dressed to impress. Taeyang and TOP were wearing dress shirts of a different color. Seung Ri was coming down the stairs and G-D walked in from the foyer.

"We ready?" G-D asked and I nodded. We each left with our respective groups and soon, we were waiting outside the Japanese branch of YG.

~~Noctula's POV~~

When we walked in, YG was standing there, waiting patiently.

"Hello, YG-sshi." The boys greeted and bowed. It was our turn to greet him.

"Hello, YG-sama." We chorused solemnly and bowed. YG bowed in returned and motioned for us to follow. We followed obediently. YG led us to a private room and told us all to sit down.

"I assume you told the boys, seeing as you have arrived at the same time and they haven't asked why you are here." YG said and I nodded.

"Yes, YG-sama." I spoke out and YG nodded.

"Very well. I would like Bigbang to help Fallen Angels with their debut. I have the groups. They are as following: G-D and Noctula, since they are the leaders, will be working together, Tenten and Daesung will be working together, Ino, Sakura, and TOP will be working together, Temari will working with Taeyang, and Hinata will work with Seung Ri." YG said and I nodded. They were reasonable pairs and it made a lot of sense. I looked at the girls. They were wearing smiles and I knew something was going to happen. Looking at the boys was a mistake, however.

They all were smiling but Daesung winked at me and smirked. I felt a blush rush up in my cheeks and I coughed a bit. I earned a confused look from YG and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. Allergies." I said and Daesung smirked. YG looked suspicious but let it pass. We waited for him to resume.

"Miss Uzumaki-Namikaze, would you please tell me why I wanted all of your members here as well as Bigbang?" YG said and I bit my lip.

"Association and it is Fallen Angels first time meeting you." I responded and YG nodded.

"Precisely." YG said and G-D looked at us.

"YG-sshi? Why do we need to help the girls though? They are easily able to do it." G-D said and YG looked at him.

"I'm aware, JiYong. I just want you guys to help them. Helping them will boost your popularity and help them." YG said sternly and G-D bowed.

"I'm sorry." He said and I shot him a dark look.

"Now, Noctula. No need for that. He was just asking a question." YG said, catching me.

"I'm sorry, it just feels like he's not happy about helping us." I said and G-D coughed. I looked at him.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked and I smirked. Not smiled or grinned, smirked.

"Your previous questions, JiYong-san." I said and he opened his mouth to shut it again. Daesung nudged him

"She's kinda right, G-D." He said and G-D glared at him.

"I know." He sighed. I wanted so much to smile and say it was okay but YG started talking again.

"So, the groups will get to know each other and report back to me tomorrow." YG said and I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said and YG dismissed us girls.

G-D's POV

Are you fucking kidding me?

* * *

Me: Oh, absolutely not.

Daesung: No!

G-D: Review.

Ino: and Rate.


	40. Chapter 40

G-D's POV

"So, what do we do now?" I asked Noctula. We were hanging out at Daesung's house since we got the order from YG.

"I don't know. You're the older one." She said and I paused. She was right, actually.

"Haha." I muttered and Noctula stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'm bored too, genius." She said and I got an idea.

"How about we got to the park? The one we all met at five years ago?" I suggested and Noctula thought for a moment.

"That's a great idea." Noctula said and I nodded and got up.

"YO, PEOPLE!" Noctula and I shouted. They looked at us.

"Park?" Noctula suggested. The guys nodded before heading up stairs. I followed them.

"So, what's going to happen at the park?" Seung Ri asked and I shrugged.

"Noctula and I were bored so why not go to the place we met the girls five years ago? It might make it easier to learn about each other." I said and Daesung nodded.

"That actually makes sense." He said and I threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" I said, mocking offense.

"My bad, G." He said. A bang was heard on the door.

"You guys are slow!" Noctula and Ino yelled. I laughed before hearing my phone buzz. It was a message from Hinata.

_This friggin cracked me up. read on._  
_BREAKING NEWS! ..The Pity Train has just derailed  
at the intersection of Suck It Up & Move On,  
and crashed into We All Have Problems,  
before coming to a complete stop at Get the Hell Over It.  
Any complaints about how we operate,  
can be forwarded to 1-800-waa-wah  
with Dr. Sniffle Reporting LIVE from Quitchur Bitchin.  
If you like this, forward it. If you don't,  
suck it up Buttercup, life doesn't revolve around you!_

I laughed and forwarded it to the guys. I hear the girls laugh from the door.

"G-D, did you get it?" Hinata asked and I chuckled.

"Oh yeah." I answered her and Ino laughed.

"I thought it would suit you." She remarked and I finished dressing and slipped out.

"Oh?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. She flushed and took off down the stairs. I laughed as Noctula chased her when Daesung opened the door. The guys came outside and looked around.

"Are we going?" TOP asked I shook my head, laughing

Yeah. This was a great idea.

* * *

That was a terrible idea. I walked into the foyer covered in mud. Noctula, Ino and Temari trudged in after me. They were muddier than I was and that was really muddy. They looked like mud monsters.

"That was fun!" Seung Ri said, coming in the door.

"Yeah it was." TOP said and I growled.

"Awww, G-D is mad cuz he got muddy. What about Boss and Gaho? They looked like they had fun." Ino cooed and I blushed at her comment before looking at the dogs. Both were filthy and happy panting on the foyer floor. Daesung came in dripping wet. A flash of lightning shot through the sky. I headed out the door and stood in the ran for a bit, letting the mud wash off. Ino stood beside me , grabbing my hand. I squeezed it. Boss chased Gaho in the rain, splattering us with puddles. Noctula shrieked as Daesung hugged her and got himself muddy once again. Hinata and Ri were singing in the rain, dancing around in circles. TOP was kissing Sakura as rain poured round us. I nudged Ino and pointed at my hyung. She looked at them.

"Awww, how romantic." She said and I pulled her close, ignoring the fact that we were wet, muddy and she'd probably get sick later in the week. I looked at her and she smiled a carefree smile I hadn't seen in years. I gently tipped her chin.

"I love you." I whispered as I kissed her. Ino sighed and leaned closer. Temari shrieked as Taeyang picked her up. Ino looked at them before laughing. Temari was completely covered in mud and Taeyang was just dripping in water. Both were laughing, hugging each other trying to get the mud off of Temari. Hinata laughed, tilting her head up to the falling rain.

"You know, it's funny. At age 6, you are scared of thunderstorms. At age 10, you just watch it fall from your window and after age 16, you starts singing, and dancing, in the rain." Ino mused aloud and I laughed.

"What was that, Ino?" Noctula asked her, coming next to us.

"I said: You know, it's funny. At age 6, you are scared of thunderstorms. At age 10, you just watch it fall from your window and after age 16, you starts singing, and dancing, in the rain." Ino repeated. Noctula laughed.

"That's true." Noctula said. I looked at Daesung. He shrugged.

"You two never cease to amaze me." I murmured and Noctula beamed. Ino just grinned wickedly.

"Then we are doing our jobs." Noctula said and Ino nodded.

"G-D, they are going to be a handful." Daesung said and I nodded.

"Oh yeah." I agreed. I watched my beautiful baby. Ino and Noctula skipped of the the other girls. Hinata pulled out her keyboard from the house and sits on the porch playing a song with a title I could not recognize.

"_Under your spell again_  
_I can't say no to you_  
_Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand_  
_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly_  
_Now I can't let go of this dream_  
_I can't breathe but I feel_

_Good enough_  
_I feel good enough for you_

_Drink up sweet decadence_  
_I can't say no to you_  
_And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind_  
_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely_  
_Now I can't let go of this dream_  
_Can't believe that I feel_

_Good enough_  
_I feel good enough_  
_Its been such a long time coming, but I feel good_

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_  
_Pour real life down on me_  
_Cause I can't hold on to anything this good_  
_Enough_  
_Am I good enough_  
_For you to love me too?_

_So take care what you ask of me_  
_Cause I can't say no._" Noctula sang and I just sighed, letting the rain wear into my skin. Daesung sat down and let the water from the rushing runoff cover his arms and legs. I sat next ti him.

"So, what do you think will come now?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I'm no psychic but I think trouble." I said and Daesung fell back against the water.

"Why us?" He asked and I shook my head.

"If I knew, I find a way to fix it." I said and Gaho came over. He licked Daesung's face then mine.

"Oh gross! Gaho!" Daesung and I chanted. Noctula and Ino came over, laughing at the dog. Ino came over to me.

"When will we tell the others and YG?" Ino asked and I shook my head.

"How can we?" I asked Ino bit her lip.

'I could tell the girls and you could tell the guys?" she suggested and I sighed.

"Or we sit them all down and tell them?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I like that better." Ino said and I nodded.

"Hey! Everyone inside now!" I said and I got complaints.

"YOU HEARD HIM GO!" Noctula said and they all hurried inside.

"Thanks Tula." Ino said as Noctula waited on us before going in.

"Anytime, sis." she said.

* * *

Me: Okay so this chapter is a bit messed up.

Daesung: Don't worry.

G-D: You're just wrecked.

TOP: You're cousin got deployed again, we understand.

Me: Thanks guys.

Seung Ri: review.

Taeyang: Lessa, it's okay.


	41. Chapter 41

Ino's POV

I stood in front of everyone, G-D standing on my right, holding my hand.

"Guys, sit down and keep your mouths shut or so help me, I'll kick your ass." Noctula said and the guys sat down. the girls were already sitting. "Ino and G-D have an announcement. Either you shut up and listen or let me duct tape you quiet."

Everyone snapped their mouths shut and I smirked.

"Well, thanks Noctula. As Noctula said, Ino and I have an announcement." G-D said and I smiled before leaning into him.

"I'm pregnant." I said and Temari shrieked.

"OMG!" Sakura said and the girls crushed me in a hug.

"Can't... breathe..." I gasped and G-D removed the girls. G-D looked at his friends.

"Wow, hyung. You really did get a jump-start on the family you had always hoped you would get with Ino-chan." Seung Ri said and I laughed at the way G-D looked like he would kill someone.

"Ri, shut up." TOP hissed and Hinata laughed.

"G-D, calm down." I said and G-D sighed before linking hands with me. I looked at Daesung and Noctula. They looked happy but also sad.

"Noctula, come here." I said and she walked forward. I hugged her.

"Thank you for helping me all these years. It's the best thing to have someone who is your best friend and helps you forever." I said to her and she looked a bit confused.

"My inheritance is coming up. I get my money!" I said and Noctula screamed.

"NO WAY! DEIDARA GAVE IT UP?" Temari yelled and I nodded. Noctula and Temari ran up stairs as fast as they could. I heard two muffled high pitched screams.

"Well, I hope you guys get used to an emptier house because we are moving back to Ino's." Sakura said and TOP groaned.

"No! You guys have to stay here!" Seung Ri said and Hinata giggled.

"We don't live far away. The park is like five blocks from our house." Hinata said and I smiled. G-D looked sad and I giggled.

"We will take three boys. Three girls can stay here." I said and Tenten raised a hand.

"I'm staying at Ino's cuz of JD." She said and I nodded.

"I'm staying here." Hinata said and Sakura nodded.

"Same."

Noctula came bounding down the stairs with my bags.

"You and Temari are going back to your house with Tenten. Temari is packing up Tenten's stuff. G-D, Taeyang, go get your stuff so you can get to the other house." Noctula said and both of them left to grab their things. I looked at my best friend.

"You are a genius." I said to Noctula, who just smirked and laid a hand on her hip.

"Tell me something I don't know."

I laughed before hugging her tightly.

"Meet me at the park?" I asked her and she nodded. I picked up my duffel. G-D came down the steps, his duffel in his hand. He took mine from me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm the man. I do the heavy stuff." G-D said and I placed my hands on my hips. G-D came and kissed me.

"Ino." G-D said, looking in my eyes. I took a deep breath at the beautiful brown in his eyes. I smiled, despite my anger at him.

"Damn you and your ability to make my anger melt away." I said and G-D smiled. I felt a pang of hurt rise through me.

"He'll be leaving for Korea again." My fear whispered in the back of my mind. I couldn't shake my fear that he would leave though.

"Ino?" Noctula whispered in my ear. I looked at her.

"He won't leave. Not without you this time." Noctula whispered before pulling me into a warm hug. I felt something break in my emotions and I started sobbing. Noctula shooed everyone away.

"I'm proud of the way you are. You are so strong. With accepting him back in an instant to hiding all your fear under layers that get peeled away every so often." Noctula said and I sobbed a bit more.

"Understand that I'm here, yeah? I'm not leaving you, though many more will, I never will. You are my sister and forever will be my sister. I just hope you are getting your happy ending soon." Noctula's hug loosened around me.

"Thank you." I said rubbing my eyes to rid my face of tears.

"You're pregnant. You're gonna be hormonal. I love you and you will need a shoulder. Trust me, I found stuff like this is a good thing." Noctula said and I squeezed her a little tighter.

"Thanks sissy." I said and Noctula laughed, wiping at the few tears she herself shed.

"I'll be here. At least, for you." That made me smile, despite the few tears that trickled down my face. Noctula hugged me one last time before I turned and left the room. G-D was the first to me. His arms wound their way around me and he was holding me close to him.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked and I nodded, wiping at my eyes.

"Yeah, just hormones." I wiped at my eyes once more. He kissed my cheek before taking my hand. I followed obediently. He pushed me lightly to the car. I opened the door and sat in the seat, my legs hanging outside the door.

'Bye.' Noctula mouthed from the porch. I waved, tucking my legs in the door and shutting it. I looked at my friend. I smiled to myself, thinking of what would lie ahead, if anything. Life will not be the same. Ever.

* * *

Sorry I'm so slow in updates but high school kinda sucks when you are a freshman. That and I'm really behind in classes but shhhhhh don't tell my parents! Haha but i hope this is a bad chapter. I'm thinking about rewriting most of the chapters and then breaking this story into a sequel. Sorry for any inconvenience. Hopefully I haven't disappointed anyone. But i do need a beta to help me. PM offers thanks to you all for reading this.


End file.
